


A Love Unaccounted For

by BreG21



Series: Love Square Month [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: At least I'll try to make it a slow burn, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Happy Ending, Humor, Marichat May 2019, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, eventual identity reveal, teens falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreG21/pseuds/BreG21
Summary: They both had someone they loved with everything in them. Unfortunately, they both had broken hearted unrequited love too. Neither expected a new love, neither was ready for it, when they find each other one late summer evening. But sometimes love comes in the oddest of ways, in the most unconventional times.For Chat, this love was like the rays of the sun in the morning- slowly creeping its way into his room until they were high enough in his face to break through his eyelids. The realization of his feelings demanded his attention and he knew he couldn't deny it anymore.For Marinette, it was a whirlwind of emotions that she begged not to come, even though she knew, they already were. She also knew there were many ‘what ifs’ and unknowns that she just couldn't put at stake because of feelings. It just wasn't right. Even if shewantedto.While the future may remain to be unseen, there was one thing they both knew for sure.It was truly something unaccounted for.





	1. No Powers

**Author's Note:**

> We’re backkkkkkkkkkk.
> 
> For the final Love Square month. And we’re ready to roll with this one.
> 
> I can’t believe this will ben the last installment. Feels kinda surreal, ya know?
> 
> Well, without further ado. I hope you guys enjoy!

When the nights were warm, and Marinette found herself bored, a trip to her secret garden was always a way to go to clear her mind. With schoolwork, friends, trying to talk to Adrien, and Ladybug duties, it could boggle her mind from time to time.

Which was why it was nice to just take a breather every once and a while. To simply look at the Eiffel tower from where she sat on the steps, and every now and then, glace that twinkled with dim light against the street lamps below.

It usually helped, coming out here, clearing her mind, usually, inspiration struck right away and her hands would be flying across the paper as she figured out a new design, especially at night when there was hardly anyone around.

But not this night, and as Tikki slept soundly in her pouch— there had been a rather hard akuma that day, so it was best that she got her rest— Marinette couldn't help but fiddle with her pen as she begged her brain for the smallest something.

"Looks like someone has a lot on their mind."

Marinette yelped, falling from her seat, and dropping into the one step below— thankfully they weren't steep or many steps— and crashed face first into the cement.

"Oh, shoot! I'm so sorry, Marinette. I didn't mean to startle you like that."

She couldn't see his face, but she recognized Chat's voice almost right away. With the guilt that she knew was now brewing on that same face.

Sighing against the ground, she lifted her head up, to see Chat standing there awkwardly, eyes wide with worry. "It's fine, Chat." She moved to get up, and her partner was by her side in a second to assist. "I promise, I'm okay. I've taken worse falls." Once again upright on her feet, Marinette started to brush away the dirt that had gathered on her clothes.

But Chat didn't look convinced by her words whatsoever. He kept glancing up and down, looking at every inch of her to make sure all was intact. "I should've made my presence known. You were so lost in your head, it shouldn't have been hard to figure out that you weren't really aware of your surroundings."

Marinette shook her head before going back to sit where she had been originally, and watched as Chat took a seat next to her. "You're fine, Chat. Promise." She assured him gently. "Just took me off guard." She picked up her sketchbook, flipping through the book until she found the empty page she had been on.

She saw out of the corner of her eye as he watched her scribble a couple ideas out, then quickly erase them. Over and over again. "You having some trouble?"

She turned her head upside ways to glance at him before she shrugged, "Yeah. Nothing's been coming to me tonight and no matter how hard I try to think of something, it's just," Marinette pressed her hands together and quickly dispersed them making a small poof noise as to further her point. "Usually coming here helps, but still— nothing." She sighed and dropped her pencil.

Chat brought a claw to his chin, eyes going past her as he lost himself in thought. Minutes later, and his eyes lit up as something obviously came up with an idea. He jumped to his feet with a little spin for flare— because why wouldn't he do something like that? — and held out a paw to her.

Her eyes grew weary as she lifted her hand and let it hover above his palm. "What're you up to exactly?"

His eyes somehow outshone the stars that contrasted behind him. "Nothing bad. Just gotta trust me, ok?"

Still very confused as to what that sneaky kitty could be up to, she allowed her hand to drop into his and for him to pull her to her feet.

What he did next completely caught her off guard, without much fanfare, he bent at the waits, placing one arm under her leg, and the other around her back for balance, he scooped her up into a bridal style carry.

She yelped at the sudden movement before her arms went to straight to wrap around his neck and shooting him a dirty glare as he didn't contain his laughter. "Could've given me a warning."

A lopsided smirk slipped its way onto his lips, unashamed, and filled to the brim with pride. That was definitely her kitty to a T. "Where's the fun in that?" His pride was gonna get him into trouble one day. Specifically with her yo-yo, and him being hung upside down from the tower. "Now, hold on tight and close your eyes."

Without so much as a word, he took off, causing them to bound over building after building as she dug her nails tightly into his suit, clutching at the impenetrable fabric. She could feel the wind fighting against their set destination, giving short punches to her face that almost stole her air, but still allowed just enough. The wind whistled through her ears as they leaped.

Soon enough, they arrived at an unknown location with her eyes still squeezed tightly together, as Chat had directed her to do. Once her partner righted her on her feet, Marinette allowed herself to regain her balance, making sure that she was fully righted before he let his arms fall away from her.

Marinette took that moment, as her mind aligned and she turned to look out onto the city below.

And that was just something with what she saw hundreds of feet below her. The fifteen year old knew she had seen this view a million and one times with Chat. They have done a million patrols and would oftentimes, take breaks to just relax with each other and talk as much as they could on this very beam.

But _this._ This was somehow different. The view took her breath away in a way that it never had before when she was suited up. As Ladybug, it was just something she knew she could do. She could jump from building to building, sit on a high beam without fearing a fall. It was just a natural feeling with magic surrounding her.

As Marinette, though? As Marinette, it took any breath that she had left. She was naked, bare, vulnerable, whatever one wanted to call it. She couldn't count on her enhanced ability, being so opened, she had to rely on Chat and Chat alone, and just enjoy what her eyes could grasp.

That was somehow more. The view that she had seen a million and one times was more this time.

Even with the rush that burned through her entire body and prickled on the surface of her skin, it didn't hinder, nor subdue the lingering feeling of being secured and comfortable with the person who stood beside her. Being hundreds of feet from the ground and she felt safer and fearless with Chat as Marinette than alone as just Ladybug.

Because, no matter what. No matter the confidence she had gained over the months from being a superhero— as Ladybug, or Marinette— she would always need him. Chat, her partner— her _friend,_ was a part of what helped her build and become who she was just as her super self had.

So the magic suit could stay away for a little while, along with the yo-yo and all the superhero enhancements that came with it. This was Marinette. The girl that Ladybug came from. That was okay, for the magic part of her to be put on the backburner for the night and to enjoy it as this. No suit, but still all Ladybug. Which she was more than happy to share with Chat in this small second.

Even if Chat didn't quite _knew_ that.

Speaking of Chat, she took that moment to turn to look at him, only to find him watching her with a careful, almost _precise_ and hard gaze. As if he was waiting for her to fully react to all that surrounded her.

"This is... _amazing."_ Was all her mouth could truly offer. Because it was, but probably for a different reason than he had thought. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, running a thumb along a lonely beam. "You're lucky you get to experience this all the time." She tacked on. Just to be safe.

He chuckled and came to stand directly beside her. "I know. I'm...happy to be able to do this. Being Chat has given me a little chance to see things I never thought I'd be able to." His tone was thoughtful, almost distant, miles away with wherever his thoughts had run off to before swiftly dropped to his usual playfulness. "And ya know. Fighting villains, having super strength and all that is an added bonus too. But just a word to the wise— I wouldn't try to suggest climbing towers all on your own. "

Marinette snorted. "I'll make sure to have you by my side before I try to do anything so reckless like leaping through the air on a baton." She moved to ease herself down carefully on the metal, letting her legs hang over the edge.

He nodded, playing along with a sneaky smirk and lowered himself down next to her, hands braced behind him to hold his balance as he settled himself. "And no fighting villains while you're at it."

She bowed her head in fake disappointment, making sure he could see the smile still on her face. "Shoot. And here I thought I'd able to measure up to the great Ladybug of Paris. I was totally gonna ask you for a miraculous." She said it in jest, and truly with no bad intentions behind it, but Chat's reaction caught her completely off guard.

He threw his head back and laughed. Hard. With his stomach shaking and arms gripping onto the beam as his hoots and hollers echoed through the night air. To the point where she could see the tears rolling down his cheek.

And okay. That kinda hurt. Why would he laugh like that?

"You-you th-" His words were broken up between sobs of laughter. "You think you need a miraculous to measure up to Ladybug?"

Truthfully, no she didn't. Though jumping from buildings to buildings was something that she wouldn't really do as Marinette. It really didn't sound too appealing falling to the concrete without a suit.

Her face must've told him she was contemplating what he was trying to say because he sobered up pretty quickly. "Marinette." He wiped away a tear and then went to place a hand on her shoulder. "Marinette." Chat said more firmly. "You don't need a miraculous to measure up to Ladybug. You don't need a suit or to even fly through the air to prove how amazing you are. You do that daily as yourself. No powers required."

She blinked slowly, all immediate thought wiped clean from her mind as her brain tried to process it. Because that was something else. Something… different. Unexpected? But… it was… _good_ in a way. _Nice._ It was nice— to have someone outside of her friend group think of her like that. It was somehow refreshing in a way.

Because, sure, she and Chat had fought evillustrator together that one time, and she had confessed her _love_ to him-she still felt bad about lying to him about that- and have talked a time, maybe two— but for him to think of her so highly, as highly as Ladybug. His partner — someone she knew he loved— well, it brought a comfort to her chest that she hadn't known could be.

She was so lost in a stupor that she hadn't even noticed her staring so intently at the hero beside her, mouth just slightly agape before Chat stifled some laughter and brought his index finger up to her chin to snap it shut.

The gleam in his eyes was the same of a cat catching the canary. But behind the sneaky teasing was that of kindness that spoke volumes. The seriousness that was steadfast in his gaze gave way to the truth of his words— almost like his way of declaring his love for Ladybug; true and strong in what he knew.

"What's wrong, Marinette?" And there was that Chat smirk once more spreading across his lips that she had grown so used to over the time that they had been partners. She wondered if she could flick it off. He'd probably find delight in that. Silly cat. "Cat got your tongue?"

She smiled, playfully moving her elbow to jab him in the side, making it a point not to answer his ridiculous question. Even though she knew it could give him a bigger ego— this was Chat after all— she wanted him to know small gratitude she felt from his words. "Thanks, Chat. That was actually sincere for once," her tone dropping into a jesting octave, "well, before you ruined it. Didn't know you had it in you."

He matched her mood, following in suit as he always did with a cheeky smile. "I'm full of surprises. Besides, what are _fur_iends for after all? Anything you need, I'm there."

Marinette beamed, choosing to ignore the pun for now in favor of shifting her gaze out onto her home before her once more. Inspiration was slowly seeping back in and she began to kick her legs back and forth, bracing her upper body with her hands on the cold metal beneath her. A comfortable silence formed around them as they watched the evening.

She took the moment, just to enjoy the _feel_ of this. No worries, no responsibilities. Nothing she had to think about— while, yes, she did have to keep Ladybug from Chat, Marinette could just be a tad bit more open. Just a little. But she would be happy with what she could give.

An idea finally clicked, almost like a gear locking into the right place, and Marinette swiveled around, trying to find her belongings so she could start sketching out her ideas. but, for some reason, she couldn't find.

That was when she realized that she just possibly might've forgotten them back on the steps. Lifting her hands to her face, she buried her face in her hands, and groaned. Out of all the luck, and she had forgotten her things on the steps.

She _felt,_ rather than saw at first, something in front of her. Pulling her hands away from her face, something immediately saw her backpack dangling from the claw of Chat's left pinkie, hardly holding on by the strap, but sure enough in her partner's capable claws that Marinette knew it wouldn't fall.

Marinette almost expected his triumph look— his mouth just ready and set to get her with an almost unavoidable punchline of how he was her knight in shining leather, ready to save the damsel in distress, or some other over thought pun— or maybe a small flirt, though he didn't often flirt with Marinette— something to show off though. She knew that for sure.

"Don't even."

His eyebrow arched. "But princes-"

She was quick to cut him off. _"No."_ No nicknames. Especially that one.

But he had already won. She could tell he knew that by the glint in his cat like eyes. This boy was so smug. Even when he huffed and slumped sideways, onto her shoulders in mock defeat. "You're no fun, Marinette.

She rolled her eyes, but contributed nothing more to the conversation. If that cat wanted to be overly dramatic, she'd let him. It was no weight off her back.

She wouldn't admit how the edges of her lips curled just slightly as she opened her sketchbook, letting her pen meet the empty page, and finally allowing the ideas to flow freely from her mind and onto the paper on ger lap.

He sat back up, straighter, but didn't quite move away from her, didn't put in any distance between them— thighs still touching, and his torso still turned in inch inwards towards her— as if he didn't like the idea of putting any space between them.

And knowing Chat, he wanted to be in range in the case that she needed him to catch her— not that he didn't trust her— but because that was just so Chat. He cared. Deeply. He may be a teasing, flirty aloof of a partner, but beneath it all, she knew he'd put in his all to make sure everyone else was safe. He wouldn't stand for any less. The fact that she was even sitting up there was a testament to that. In all the time she had been Ladybug, this had been their spot alone. Something that the people below couldn't touch. Not that she would stop them from trying but for lack of a better term this was all theirs. The fact that he would take her as Marinette. Well, it meant something and added to the true splendor of the moment.

When he spoke, it was almost a whisper, like he was afraid to break the soft content peace that had wove its way into the air. But Chat still needed to say what he needed to, she could tell that much. He shifted, nudging her once more with his shoulder. "Marinette?"

"Hm?" She hummed without looking up from her project in her lap.

"I'm glad we're friends."

She heard, rather than saw the smile in his words, but it made her look up nonetheless. Meeting his eyes, she mirrored his smile, pen coming to a complete halt as she offered a slow, happy nod.

"Me too, Chat. Me too."

Friends. She definitely loved being Chat's friend. Because a life without Chat Noir's friendships was something she just couldn't envision not having anymore.

Powers or not.


	2. Greek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with Greek mythology, and I feel as if this fits them perfectly. It works with where they are and how everything needs a set up for them and I hope you guys enjoy it too!

"I just can't get this scene down! I've tried and I've tried, but it just won't come to me."

Marinette dropped to the edge of the stage, her butt hitting the wood of the floor, pout in full swing. Huffing her bangs out of her face, she tossed the papers that held her lines, too drained and blurry eyed to look at them for another second.

"I thought that had a little more life to it than the last time."

She looked back out into the empty rows of theater chairs— well, nearly empty, except for Chat, who had been there the entire time that she was practicing this scene that she couldn't get down. That was what the director said at least.

Which was why Chat was there in the first place. The theater was closed, and Marinette had gotten special permission to use the auditorium as she pleased. A few nights prior, she had 'consequently' ran into Chat— she had known it was his night for patrol— and asked if he would be so kind as to come and watch her and tell her his thoughts, and what she could improve on.

"I just don't get it." She laminated, throwing her arms out in wild gestures, "We're _French._ Why is my school throwing a play for the _American-Disney_ version of a Greek myth!? It makes no sense!"

Chat unwound himself from his seat— he had been in a weird position, upside down, legs crossed and dangling over the back of the chair, but then again, that was Chat for you. Marinette couldn't ask for anything better. He jumped over the first couple of rows of seats and made his way to the front of the stage to be directly in front of her.

Giving a quick roll of his shoulders, he countered her with, "I don't get what's troubling you with this scene." He eyed the room as if maybe it was the walls or the big empty space that was at fault instead of her. "Who knows. Besides, isn't this the part where Meg sings how she won't say she's in love with Hercules? It's a good scene."

Marinette sighed, pulling on the ends of her pigtails. "Yeah. But whenever I start, the director says cut because apparently I'm 'not putting my all into it.' It's a disaster! And I don't know what more he wants from me. My tears? He had _that_ two weeks ago."

Chat started to pace to and fro, eyes now locked onto the carpet of the actual theater, his tail swishing closely behind him as he became lost in his thoughts.

It wasn't even seconds later, and something must've come to him, because he was back in front of her in the blink of an eye, gaze weary, but hopeful. "You could always ask Adrien to help you practice. He is your love interest and main tole next to you in the play, right?"

She squeaked and could already tell that her face was bursting with red hot color spreading fast to the rest of her skin. "Definitely not." It was already hard to comprehend that the love of her life was already going to be her love interest in the play, the idea that she had to speak actual comprehensive sentences and maybe even kiss him was an entirely whole thing altogether.

Chat's reaction to that though was…. Off putting. His cat ears flattened against his head and an unreadable sadness flaunted across his face and dug deep in his dimmed green eyes. When he spoke, it was like nails to a chalkboard— not in the screeching, plug your ears tone, but more along the lines of something _breaking._ "Is he that bad to talk to? I thought you two were friends."

For some reason, Marinette was hasty to explain, "No, no! Not at all. And yes, we are friends." That seemed to quell his sadness, but some wonder still lingered on his face. Knowing she didn't want Chat, just to be safe, to know about her crush on Adrien, she improvises with the closest thing to the truth, eyes now glancing down to the tips of her flats. "I just...he's so... Kind. And caring. And nice. People might think that nice is just the lowest on the totem pole, but what they don't get is that it takes just a second to be kind. To be nice."

She expected Chat to say something, anything to add in his two cents to her thoughts, but he was frozen still, for reasons beyond her, and so she continued. "Sure, you can do big grand things, and that's great, but just being kind to someone for a few seconds, can change your whole outlook on them— even life sometimes. Life isn't always about being amazing, or saving the next kitten from a burning building. Just being there can make an impact too, you know?"

He was still shell shocked, stiff as a board, his tail wouldn't even move. "Oh."

She giggled at the way he breathed out the word, too lost in her words to be able to make much more than that. She shifted her legs up and underneath her to be more comfortable. "Yeah. I think that's a good reason as to why I jumble my words around him." Besides the obvious. But she kept that to herself. "He's kind and I don't want to say something stupid by mistake, especially after how hard I had been on him with the gum incident."

As her words faded off into nothing, Marinette finally took notice of incredibly gobsmacked awe look he was throwing her way. It was almost akin to how he'd look at Ladybug when he thought she wasn't looking at her. Not the same frequency— nowhere near that— But still the same channel of adoration he held for his partner.

A part of her questioned where that came from, but could tell not to ask. She also knew it was also platonic. With Ladybug, she could see his want to declare his love brimming in his eyes the need to pour out, but this was different, something more along the lines of the care of a friend, and she was definitely happy to see that her words brought that much joy to him. She didn't fault him for not loving Marinette when he was in love with Ladybug. As far as he knew, they were two different people and he wasn't obligated to love both.

Tikki still teased her about being 'jealous' of herself when Marinette thought he had given up his love for Ladybug for Marinette after she had 'confessed.' She just had scoffed at her kwami. That was the furthest from the truth. The whole weredad situation was just a mess to begin with.

Finally, his tranced state broke, and a warm smile snuck its way onto his lips, bringing her back to the present. "Thanks, Marinette. I'm sure he values you and your friendship just as much."

_Friendship._ That was all she could really ask for. Adrien's words weeks prior in the car after the wax museum incident about how he loved another girl— _Kagami_— rung in her ears. "Yeah." Her words sounded sad, even to her own ears, but she still meant what she said next. "I'm lucky to have him in my life."

His smile grew a bit more before he went for to the scattered papers on the stage. Leaping onto it, he began to gather her lines up and ordered them accordingly. He then went over to Marinette, and lifted her back to her feet and pushed the papers into her hands. "Okay, I think we need to get to the root of your problem."

Her eyebrow arched, sarcasm pouring out of her as she eyed the devious papers in his hands that she wished to burn. "You mean, find out why I got this part in the first place? I think Alya and the girls are a big part to blame. They're the muses for Meg. So, of course, they would somehow rope me into trying out for the part of Meg. How I actually got it will forever be unknown to me."

That caused Chat to rumble with laughter, almost doubling over with it, eyes squeezed shut. "No. I think you need a different perspective."

She watched him curiously, almost leaning back a couple inches with her left foot shifted backward to keep her upright and most of her weight balanced on said foot out of instant to gauge what he would say next. Because she had no clue what that meant, and if she knew one thing, when it came to Chat, when in doubt, expect the unexpected. "A different perspective?"

Chat nodded, eyes twinkling with delight. "Yeah. You're supposed to be singing in this scene with the muses about how you're not in love with him, when they're trying to prove that you clearly _are,_ but instead, I think you first need to _talk to_ Hercules before you _sing about_ him."

Marinette paused, folding her arms in together as she gave the suggestion some thought. "...How does that help my performance?"

He took a part of the script, flipping through the sheets, eyes scanning every so line before he started skipping around the stage, nose wrinkled in concentration. Her body started to twist in accordance with each step that he took to keep in line with him. It was something she had just grown so used to. Being in sync with Chat's movements.

He continued on as if he didn't notice the way she reacted to his steps. He probably didn't. "It'll help give you a better understanding as to why you're having such a hard time connecting to Meg. You have to put yourself in her shoes. In her mindset. Because you need to understand her reasoning in the first place. Why don't you want to fall in love with this guy?"

Her mind screamed _Adrien,_ even though the question wasn't even for her. "I... don't know." Marinette instinctively wrapped her arms around her torso and shoulders, making her self small, even going as far as to almost trying to erase herself from the spot that she was in. "Shouldn't I-Meg, get to choose who her heart belongs to?"

There was a certain glint in the hero's eyes as he looked back up to her. His cat ears flickered in what almost seemed to be satisfaction. "Of course. But you aren't going to go after someone that your heart isn't interested in at least a little just to show your heart who's boss, right? There has to be _something_ there to begin with, to have that someone be at least a choice. Even if you don't think they're an option there to begin with."

She hated it, the unsettling feeling in her stomach. She hated how his words made so much sense. She hated how he was so right. "Yeah. I guess." She wished she was an option for Adrien. Something. But she knew it was so unlikely by now. He'd never see her more than a friend.

He stopped his pacing completely at her befallen look. Moving over to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Marinette. Are you okay?"

Knowing her facade was failing her, she summoned up her best smile. It didn't feel half as convincing as she wanted it to look."Yeah. Just thinking about my crush, is all."

His lopsided smile was filled with _knowing_ and utter sadness that suddenly flooded his face. It crushed her a little on the inside with the idea that she knew he was probably thinking of Ladybug. "Love sucks sometimes, doesn't it?"__

She couldn't help but agree. "Yeah, yeah it does." Unclasping her arms, she closed the distance between them and snatched the script from her partner's hands. "I think I'm ready to start from the top."

He instantly perked up, and almost in a domino effect move, caused her darkened mood to dispense as well. He pulled her into a small hug, bringing her even more of a comfort with such a simple embrace. "I know you're gonna do amazing Marinette. I bet you sing beautifully. I'll always be there to support you."

She could almost hear the unspoken _I'll be there._

But she already knew that, didn't she?

As that playful cat pulled back, he locked his eyes onto hers and gave her his best Chatire grin saying, with that all too familiar glint dancing in his eyes. "And, hey, it's no big secret I have a little trouble with the ladies, so if Mr. _Hunk_ulies gives you too much trouble you can always pretend he's me."

At that, Marinette's screech of laughter echoed through the entire empty theater, bringing an actual smile to her kitty's face and without her fully realizing it, one to hers as well.

* * *

Opening night had officially started, and the whole place was packed. Her parents were here, her friends, and their families as well. With the theater overflowing with people, it only added to her anxieties. She pushed her index fingers together as she peaked through the curtains, trying to bite back the fear.

Her teeth started to gnaw at the skin of her bottom lip and she could hear her heart start to pound behind her eardrums— along with the blood that was rushing. It was all happening so fast and she didn't know where to stop and look.

The practices with Chat really did help in the end, the director was beyond pleased with the next rehearsal, and gave Marinette the thumbs up for being ready when the actual opening night came.

Adrien was still in the dressing room, being prepped, and they had only so much time before the play would begin.

Out of nowhere, the director came rushing out clipboard in hand and whistle in the other.

Well them. The principle _was_ on a tight budget for the school's theater teacher this year. That was for sure. "Places everyone, places! We have ten minutes till curtain. I want everyone ready and fired to go. This has to be absolutely perfect!"

Marinette actually missed the perfect that would roll off of Chat's tongue. At least in favor of the way this guy would prolong the word.

"Oh, and Marinette." He turned to her— she was pretty sure his name was Mr. Scald or something like that. Maybe— "You have something on your dressing table. Go run and see it before we start. But hurry."

He ushered her away, and she wasn't one to argue, so she sprinted to her table.

Her breath caught in her throat as her gift came into view.

A bouquet of pink roses, and when her eyes searched further, she found a little card attached to it. Smiling softly to herself, she went to reach for it, and read the little attachment.

_As the Americans say, break a leg, princess._

_P.S. I know you'll kill me later for the nickname, but it got you to smile, didn't it? Even if it's out of annoyance. And don't forget. I'm always there._

Stupid cat. So what if her smile was bigger? He would have no technical proof. But she was grateful for him using the nickname in a way to try to get her mind off of what was at hand instead of flirting.

She brought her nose to the rose, giving it a quick sniff, enjoying the aroma that filled her nose and set her mind at ease.

The crowd may have a lot of people, but it wasn't as big knowing her partner was out there somewhere.

* * *

It was the ending of her song, and she actually knew she nailed it. She could feel the small bubble of pride in her chest. The whole play was a success, really, and she had done her best to keep in character and coherent with Adrien through the entire thing.

Weeks upon weeks of practice, and at least in here, she could form the pre-written lines. But that was as far as she got with that. But at least it was progress— somewhat.

There was, however, no kiss. They decided to cut that, and Marinette had felt her heart shatter at that. Just one kiss. She wanted to know what it felt like to kiss Adrien Agreste just once in her lifetime.

Either way, she enjoyed every moment she got to spend with him, her heart fluttering every time he looked at her with that softness in his eyes, even if it was for the play, she wanted to pretend it was just for her for the little time that she had it. Her mind was abuzz with full euphoria just at the sound of his voice when he did anything slightly romantic as Hercules.

As he was supposed to, her mind reminded her.

Marinette knew there was a least a little red to her color the entire time, she couldn't keep the whole blush at bay the entire time no matter the reason.

But now, with no Adrien by her side, she focused on her keeping in harmony with the girls, while also keeping her mind on the song. She looked out into the audience and pictured Chat there, full catsuit and everything as she had no other outfit to place him in, cheering her on.

The ending of her song started to slowly fade in as she sang out the last words. She could almost feel— maybe it was in her imagination, or maybe it was real, she didn't know— his eyes on her from somewhere in the room.

_"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love…."_

But the next lines that echoed hers were too in sync.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's thoughts:
> 
> Ok my pretties so here is the lineup for out main cast.
> 
> Hercules: Adrien, because duh
> 
> Meg: Marinette, I'll get to why her in a moment but mainly also because if it fits I SHIPS
> 
> The Muses: Alya, Rose, and Juleka, Alya is sassy AF and you know those girls got her back
> 
> Hades: Chloe, Oh honey we all know this got to go to her. She wasn't gonna go for Meg. Purple is not her color.
> 
> The Centar: Max, because I'm trash and I love every meme where people photoshop him as an actual horse.
> 
> Phil: Nino, I just want here some of his lines come out of Nino's mouth.
> 
> Those three blind b*tches that share one eye: Lila running really fast back and forth.


	3. Kittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am both a dog and a cat person.
> 
> Don't judge me XD
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Okay, so looking back on it all, maybe he shouldn't have gone the way that he had about this whole… situation.

But, in Chat's defense, it was cold and raining. Add that to the fact that he personally knew what it felt to be alone, cold, and seeking some comfort in the midst of it all, he could only turn to the nearest place he knew wouldn't turn him out.

Which was what lead to Chat barging into the Dupain-Cheng bakery, arms filled with a box of three baby kittens.

He wasn't quite sure what to do the moment he was actually in the livingroom, being stared down by the small family. His only thoughts had been to get the little ones in a safe environment and his feet automatically went to the only place they knew.

Now, however, he was terrified for all of his nine lives as Mr. Dupain towered over him with a growl slapped right across his face, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng staring wide eyed and worried for the sudden intrusion, and Marinette continuously sweeping the place with her eyes as if she was ready for something to come out and attack.

With all that the town endured from the akuma's attack, he could understand why her guard was up.

But it was Marinette's father that Chat couldn't tear his attention away from the most. While he knew the kittens were safe and sound, the same couldn't be said for him. Definitely not by the absolute horror of a scowl that was being sent his way.

The memory of Chat rejecting his daughter must've still burned in the caring father's mind.

Chat couldn't really blame him for that.

"Chat Noir." He growled through clenched teeth. "What brings you by at this late hour?"

Marinette was quick to go between them, serving as a wall of protection for Chat, despite being so much smaller than her father. She knew he could easily surpass her, but she still held her ground. "Dad, we've talked about this. Chat and I are friends. I've moved on. You know I still like that guy from before. That's it. Leave everything that happened with that dinner on that day."

Hm. That was….interesting. So Marinette's previous crush was now her current one once more. Which took Luka out of the equation— who he thought maybe she was going after— seeing as she didn't even know Luka back when galciater had attacked and she had been venting to him about how the boy she liked apparently didn't have feelings for her.

The new information caused some funny twist and pulls to his heart, settling uncomfortably so in his chest. Because he understood that, the pain and hurt rejection could imprint on the mind and scraped deep into the heart. It was an invisible mark— an invisible scar— that wasn't always easy to see from someone else's eyes, but it was potent in the way it could choke the air around you when it was thought about too much.

But he also knew how much it hurt to have to reject someone. Especially someone you cared about deeply. Someone you just don't ever want to lose. It had hurt, knowing what he had left her with.

Chat knew Marinette was an amazing girl, and while he couldn't return her feelings— he was thankful that she harbored no ill thoughts towards him, and had gone as far as to let him go— she deserved someone to look at her the way she looked at them. Someone that could truly love her with their whole being and could appreciate all of her.

The way she _cared_ about others, deeply and without a single thought, always putting them first. Like it was second nature to her. He knew that was only a part of her, a small part at that. There was so much that he had yet to know of Marinette. And for that person not to see what was right in front of him, how amazing this girl truly was?

Well, maybe that was just the pot calling the kettle black— at least at one point it would've been, seeing as she was over him now— but they had to be a blind idiot. Oblivious to say the least.

"Either way." The stern tone of Marinette's voice broke through his thoughts, and Chat had to blink a few times to focus back into reality, catching up on what he had all missed out on. "I promise, dad, Chat and I are okay,.There is absolutely no need for hostility."

Mr. Dupain eyed him intensity before dropping the tough poker face and letting his gut fall back to its normal resting place. "Oh, thank goodness. If I had to swell up my chest anymore I would have swallowed my lungs." His eyes flickered between the two teens before nodding towards the box Chat held in his arms, the box that after the large man stared him down, the entire room had almost forgotten about. "So, what's in there?"

Chat shifted the box in an easier holding before plucking one of the kittens from the cardboard protection and offering for all to see.

All three people in the room cooed in awe as Tom dropped down to place his face in front of the little creature. "Awe you're such an adorable little kitty. I'm sorry I was mad at you."

Cat's face contorted upon the last part. "You're talking about the kitten's, aren't you?"

Before her father could let out another word Marinette skipped over to take the animal from his paws and rubbed the sweet thing against her cheek in a way of a hug. Her face glowing with such unabridged happiness it was just so contagious that it somehow jumped over to him and enveloped him so fully that it washed away any cold that was left soaked in his suit.

And that— that was just the charm of _Marinette._ One smile from her could chase away any cold that lingered inside.

Chat settled the box down off to the side, double checking that the rest of the cats were okay, before returning to Marinette, who was snuggling Mr. Blackie— as he had pertained to name him— like he was just a baby, slightly making kissy faces and muttering gibberish.

When he neared her, she broke away from Blackie to meet his eyes. "So, I'm assuming you brought them here for a reason?"

He nodded, his demeanor suddenly turning sheepish as he started to run at the back of his neck. "I mean. They were alone— and they didn't seem to have— and I know you probably can't— but I wasn't sure where to go-" He sighed as he stopped his blabbering and tried again. "I found them abandoned in the rain, and, to be honest, you were the first person I thought of."

There was amusement on her face, mixed with such a softness that was formed on edges of her lips that could only and would only ever be something she could— no one really could measure to this girl. The only one that may have been on her level was Ladybug herself. It made him wonder what his partner was in real life. He could picture the two being girls being close if they ever met— so alike in personality, righteousness and… _everything._

Marinette closed some of the distance between them, being careful to cradled Blackie in one arm and with her free one, she placed it reassuringly on his shoulder. "Chat. I don't mind you coming to me for help. Anytime you need me, I'm here."

A breath that he hadn't even realized that he was holding passed his lips, and he knew that everything was okay. They were _okay_ and asking for her help was not a hindrance to her. He didn't push too far, he didn't ask for too much. She was more than happy to do it, and she wasn't going to lash out because of him simply asking her for a favor.

His smile was small, but he hoped it showed the gratitude and appreciation that he held for all that she was doing. "Thanks, Marinette."

She nodded, before turning to her parents. "Is it okay if we keep them until he at least finds them a good home that won't leave them?"

A glance was shared with the parents before they crossed their arms over their chest— almost in sync, and if that didn't scare Chat just the tiniest bit— and nodded in agreement, but not before Sabine spoke up. "But you have to keep them in the apartment or your bedroom, and most definitely away from the bakery."

"And." Her father tacked on. "You have to actively look for a home for them. I trust your judgment, Marinette. So I want you to look for a good home. If you don't think it's a good fit, don't give them away— but don't say no to everyone just to keep them either." His words ended with a laugh, so Chat knew, while the older man was serious, he knew his daughter would do the right thing.

Her mother decided to add one last thing. "Your dad and I will discuss if you can keep one or not, but until then, you have to keep the thought that they're all going to a good home."

The young hero could tell by the look on her face that she was taking her parents words to heart. "Okay, thanks, you guys." She turned back to Chat. "Let's get these guys some water for the night at least. There's some bowls in the kitchen. Tomorrow I'll go out and buy some food for them."

"Oh, and Chat?"

He twisted his head to the side to glance at Sabine. "Yes, ma'am?"

She chuckled softly at the formality. "You're always welcomed here."

His eyes brightened just a bit. "Thank you."

He followed closely behind after Marinette placed Blackie down— who _tailed_ her even closer than he did. When they reached the cabinets, and she started to pull out the bowls, he decided to try to strike up another conversation. "So… about this guy you lik-"

She shrugged, not bothering to look at him as she turned the faucet on. "Just someone from my class that doesn't notice me. No big deal."

His chest did a little thump and a squeeze and he instantly regretted even bringing it up. He dropped the subject in a haste, knowing she wanted to have no thought about it. It was such a fast sentence in the way she spoke it, but he could still hear the sharp punch— the slap of remembrance of unrequited love in her tone. So, instead, he decided to change tactics and move onto a safer, easier subject.

"You did wonderfully at the play. You played Meg so well, could've confused me for the real thing. Only, you know, she's animated and you're, well, not, but hey, you were able to speak around Adrien."

This time, she did look at him, eyes more relaxed by the sight, lips turned in the slight makings of a grin. "Thanks, kitty."

He wanted to point out the nickname, knowing that she oftentimes scolded him for using princess on her, but decided to let her slip this once. But _only_ this once. He offered a smile of his own. "Anytime." He paused, thinking about what he really wanted to say before he actually said it. "Hey, Marinette?"

She took the bowl, placing it in front of the kitten for it to lap up. Straightening up to meet him face to face, she asked, "Yeah?"

He swallowed back all the words that wanted to come spitting out and opted for something not so heavy. "Thank you for being there—- when I needed you."

_Thank you for being one of the few people that're actually there._

For the first time since he's known Marinette, she brought her hand up to ruffle a few strands of his hair. "Anytime, Chat." She echoed his words. "Anytime."

And for the first time in a very long time, he let himself believe that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's Thoughts: So you know that thing in old cartoons where someone sucks up they're gut and it turns into their chest to make them look tuff. Yeah, that's Tom. While I can't speak for my main author wifey, I have no question in my mind Tom was thinking. "Please be ok with him, Please be ok with him. I don't want to act tuff in front of the nice kitty-man."


	4. Birthday Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I took this in a completely different direction, but still within the realm of the prompt. I really hope you guys like it!
> 
> Thank you guys on the support for this fic! It means so much, more than I could ever really tell ya!

The sun had sunken low behind the horizon line hours ago, allowing the icy bite of nighttime air to take hold, Marinette sitting comfortably on her usual beam of the Eiffel tower with Chat idly sitting by— playing random games on his baton.

The routine was trickling into a peaceful pastime for the two as it became more and more their thing. An escape, in a weird way, was the only way Marinette could come close to describe it as her pen flew across the paper with a new design.

Some days they would talk about anything they could that wouldn't tread on identity lines, and other times, it'd just be to enjoy each others company. Tonight was just for peace. No talking, besides the little chitter chatter thrown each other's way.

"Before I forget, I probably won't be around tomorrow, just so you know."

Well, sometimes it was just a little chitter chatter.

Marinette dropped her pen in her book and glanced up to her partner, eyes flooded with curiosity. "How come?"

There wasn't any school tomorrow, so she couldn't expect that to be a reason— even though she didn't really know if he went to school. He looked to be around her age, so she assumed. But for all she knew, he could be homeschooled.

His eyes lit up, almost like a tiny spark that had finally ignited and wanted to burst into something wild— and he could barely contain the flame from spreading to the world around him. His smile nearly took up his entire face. "Tomorrow is mine and Ladybug's anniversary of becoming superheroes. I'm planning on getting ready for it during the day and then we're meeting up during the night to exchange gifts."

Marinette knew about this, of course, and while she was excited about it, it shocked her to find out it didn't touch her nearly as it had apparently for Chat. "That's cool. You sound like you're looking forward to it."

His tail began to swish and curl behind him, his ears bouncing ever so slightly. "I am I am! I know it probably sounds ridiculous, but things are ...different in my civilian life. I don't have much to celebrate like this. This is the day I became Chat, and while I'm no lesser than my civilian self, this is different— _special._ It feels almost like a birthday in a way. At least, the feeling of excitement that's supposed to come with it."

With the way his leg started to _bounce_ against nothing but air, she could tell that the thought almost was something that he had looked forward to for a while. There was an ache in her lungs, almost a little bit of a grip as they tried their best to contract as they were supposed to allow air in and out. It made her sad to know that something like this— a celebration— was a rare treat for him. He deserved more than that. "I'm sure Ladybug's looking forward to it too."

He titled his head as if to consider that with real thought. "Maybe. I don't think she sees it the way I do with the whole hero thing though. Which is okay, of course. Just different outlooks on it, I guess."

Marinette had to agree internally at that. While she was excited and happy for their anniversary of becoming Ladybug and Chat, he seemed to have it more of a day filled extravagance, whereas she was more ready to just spend time with Chat for a few hours to exchange gifts and spend a few hours reminiscing on all the amazing— albeit, some scary— adventures that they had shared together.

Tapping her shoulder against his, she giggled. "I'm sure she's excited for it too, Chat."

The beam of happiness he set off made the streetlights look like little specks of glitter in comparison.

* * *

Let it be known that Marinette Dupain Cheng was not a morning person. At all.

So, when a certain little kitty decided to show up unannounced at five in the stupid the morning, all giddy and even more so than the previous night, with his enthusiasm radiating off of him, one could easily begin to understand how tempting it was to lock any and all access to getting in her house.

Apparently his words of 'I won't be seeing you tomorrow' meant something completely different from what she thought it meant.

It took some convincing, but he left to let her be for the rest of the morning. But snuggling back into her pillow to catch a few more hours, and sleep began to pull her back under with its usual promise of rest, Marinette knew one thing.

Maybe she had underestimated just how much this day meant to him.

* * *

It became a cycle throughout the entire day. He visited first at breakfast, making himself quite at home at her dinner table— went as far as to accept the food that was offered to him by her parents, and even cleaned the dishes for her.

He had left for a couple hours, getting some things prepared for tonight, but was back just as lunch rolled around.

And with that, her nerves started to pool in and grow within the pits of her stomach, because she had never seen Chat in such a child-like happiness. So _unguarded,_ and it truly made her wonder just how long he was waiting for this.

At some points, she had honestly thought he was going to combust from pure adrenaline alone.

He helped in the kitchen with her mom for lunch and played a few rounds of video games with her dad. All the while, he was asking advice from her dad about what to do exactly that night and how to present his gift to Ladybug.

That was a whole other conversation that she had to tune out. Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for herself, now would she?

But the thing that broke her, was when dinner arrived and he was back for his fourth, maybe fifth time. When his own nerves were starting to get the better of him, it all completely transferred to her, and for the first time since knowing how happy he was about this whole thing, Marinette was worried.

Because… how was she supposed to match that excitement of someone who could probably be offered a trip to any place on the planet, and he would turn it down in a heartbeat if it meant he wouldn't see her? To put it simply, Marinette worried that her gift wouldn't be enough.

A part of her wondered if it was even possible.

* * *

When they met up that night on a planned rooftop, Ladybug couldn't stop her legs from moving, tapping, wiggling, shaking— whatever movement, they couldn't stay still. Her body just wouldn't allow it.

And of course, Chat knew her all too well that he noticed the change in her demeanor the second he landed with a hard thump against the metal tin.

Eyes tactful, and steps cautioned with every movement, he went to stand in front of her, halting her movements as he tugged her to a stop with his hands. "Bugaboo, what's the matter? You seem… ansty."

She was. She really, really was, because how was she supposed to do this? She had no clue, no handbook, no instruction guide on how to make sure that she showed just how much she appreciated her partner, and oh, goodness, how was her gift even going to comp-

"Ladybug." His voice was firm, not a trace of hesitation, but there was worry. "Something is obviously going on. Please, talk to me. As long as it doesn't concern identities, I'll always listen."

She sighed, burying her face in her hands, and wanting to scream. But she settled for talking to Chat instead. Through cracked fingers— voice still muffled by the palm of her hands, she explained, "I don't think I understood until tonight how much this whole thing meant to you, and I really don't want to disappointed you with my gift."

His laugh was carefree and effortless, with no angry intent behind it, and it allowed her to breathe once more. Wrapping his arms around her shoulder— with some hesitation at first— he assured her the best he could. "Bugaboo, you could give me a paper clip, and it would be the best paperclips in all of existence. I'd never want another gift again."

While her ear muffs were definitely not a paperclip, it instantly calmed her. This was Chat. He didn't want for much. _She_ was important to him. Not things. Anything less, and that just wouldn't be the Chat she had come to know and care about over the time that she met him.

Her smile came easy, and carefree. The fear draining from her eyes. "Thanks, kitty. I wish I could tell you how much that means to me."

He smiled. "Anything my Lady needs, I'm here. Even if it's reassurance from herself."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "If you say so, kitty."

For the next few hours, they talked, laughed, and just enjoyed each other's company. While some things were off limit, Ladybug gave as much as she could. Anything she deemed safe.

It may not have meant the same to her as it had to Chat in the beginning, but it truly became hers and Chats in the end.

Birthdays weren't anything near as miraculous.

* * *

Marinette expected Chat a few hours later, even though it was beyond late. She was settled on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, when she waited for his timed knock on the living room door— as not to wake her parents— and skipped to the entrance to let him in.

He was grinning from ear to ear, eyes fluttering. Marinette knew her own expression wasn't far off from his, and she also knew she had to hide it as to not raise questions to something she didn't know how to explain. "Looks like you had a good night." She whispered.

He nodded, moving into the living room when she moved aside to ket hin in. "It was the best night I've ever had." His sigh was dreamy for dreamy and she almost laughed. Almost.

But she contained herself. "I'm glad, Chat." They moved to settle on the couch and she felt a bubble of happiness to see the way his whole body was just relaxed in a way she hardly got to see just at the mere thought of the evening they had. "What you'd get her?"

She already knew, but hearing him say it was special all on its own. "A ladybug charm. She seemed to like it. And she _made_ me earmuffs. She made them. Can you believe that?"

Marinette giggled. "That must've been the best part for you."

He surprised her by shaking his head. "No. That was definitely not my favorite part."

She blinked thrice before tilting her head in confusion. "W-what? It wasn't?"

"No." His eyes went out in front of them, losing themselves in his mind's eye. "I love the gift, it's amazing, and I'll use them forever. But that wasn't the best part."

Her voice was tiny. "...Then...what?"

He locked his gaze onto hers. "Her presence."

And _that._ That was- he needed to stop doing that, shocking her with such sincerity that it left her almost speechless. What was she even supposed to say to that?

But he continued as if she wasn't completely floored. "Just being with her— Talking with her. Learning about her that does not cross this." His fingertips went to edge of his mask, "line, was everything. It was mundane. And I'll cherish it forever."

She blinked once more. "Wow."

He chuckled. "Yeah. I don't get to do that in my normal life. I don't get to do _mundane_ things. I don't often get learn about other people and those I care about. It's… it's about what I have to do for work, it's always about me, and what makes my father happy. I don't get to do normal relationships a lot. I'm so used to everything I do in life being about me. About being the center of attention."

Marinette glanced around, not really sure where to land her eyes, not really sure she could look Chat in his eyes after that. "That has to get tiring."

Chat nodded, scratching a part of exposed skin on his neck, but didn't comment on that particular part any further. "So, to learn about her, to talk about other people. To _not_ be in the… spotlight for once. For them to have the attention for a little bit— It's amazing. Because I love to learn about other people. I like to see what makes them happy. Nothing about me, about them and what makes them.. _them."_

He was rambling a bit, but was so engrossed about the idea of other people and it was a sweet sight to see.

Her tone was sympathetic, but she found the courage to raise her eyes to his and was glad to see that while there was a bit of exhaustion around the rims of his eyes from talking about his normal life, they still dancing with leftover happiness from the night. "Sounds like a lonely life."

He shrugged. "I think that's why I'm happy about this day. About Chat's birthday, if you so insist." He shot her an eyebrow wiggle. "It's a taste of freedom that I get to explore to understand what I can't see as me. A flip of a coin— same coin, neither less valuable, but still two sides. I sometimes up the bravado with Chat, but sometimes I don't always speak my mind when I should as my regular self either."

Her chest did that little squeeze thing again as a flash of guilt crossed his face before he wiped it clean. As if he was remembering something that he had done, or should've done, but couldn't elaborate further. Probably for fear of identities.

At that moment, something clicked in her mind. He was so open in a way that Ladybug couldn't be. Maybe Marniette could offer a little more. Anything she could. He wanted to see what made others happy. Maybe she could help some. She shot up from the couch, grabbing his hand with hers.

Ladybug couldn't tell him what she loved, what made her, her, not in detail at least.

But Marinette _could._

He was confused but didn't pull away or stop their path. "What are you doing?"

She looked back at him, eyes twinkling with mischief and delight. "I was going to make you an anime version of yourself for Chat's birthday."

A grin wormed its way onto his lips, but his eyes were still lost at the past tense of her words. "You _were?"_

"Mhm." She pulled him into a little study area where she had a few of her drawing tablets and such kept for when she didn't feel like designing in her room.

He waited for her to elaborate, but decided to probe when she didn't. "That sounds like an amazing gift, definitely funny, but what does that have to do with…."

And that, was when her whole face lit up. "Instead, I'm going to show you _how_ I make it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's Notes: So gonna try something a little different. The idea behind Marinette drawing Chat was to playfully take all his macho bravado and turn it up to 11 in her drawing. That being said (In William Defoe's Green Goblin voice) I'm a bit of an artist myself. So leave a comment and let me know what anime-style everyone wants Chat drawn as


	5. Cooking/Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband’s Alternative Chapter title: Kitty in the Kitchen!
> 
> Wife- Sometimes, I don’t know where the chapter is gonna go, I just gotta type and type until I can’t.
> 
> And then, the ending happened and boy even I was expecting it.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

"Your schedule is cleared for the day, Adrien. With your father planning for his trip to Italy this coming week, he didn't want to bother with having to worry about photoshoots or any other activities."

That was the first conversation he had been hit with so early in the morning. It had shocked him so badly to the point of him almost dripping his fork, that he wasn't sure if he had actually heard Natalie correctly. "Are… are you sure?"

His father's assistant glanced back at the tablet in her hands, eyes void of any real life as she scrolled and double checked. "Yes, your father was very clear, however, that if you are to go anywhere, it is with your bodyguard, and of an approved location. People approved as well if you decided to bring friends."

He didn't dare waste a second of this freedom. Jumping up from his seat, he bolted to the entry, calling over his shoulder that he was going to the bakery to grab a quick snack and to see a friend. He didn't even stop to hear her response.

He spent so much time with Marinette as Chat, maybe he could finally make a breakthrough with Adrien.

He could only hope.

* * *

Only, his hope was dashed the second his limo pulled up to the Dupain— Cheng bakery.

Maybe he was being a little overdramatic, but seeing as how packed it was, well, overwhelming. Then again, he didn't know much about business, but the literal sea of people that littered almost the entire block around the building was something hard to watch.

Knowing Marinette, she was probably up to her knees in dough. Adrien had overheard her saying it was the baking season, so they were busier than usual. It almost made him reconsider and go home.

But on the other hand, he still wanted to try. He wanted to at least have a short conversation. So, he pushed through the crowd— most of them were nice enough, and some could even recognize him, which allowed him to get to the front of the counter sooner, though he would admit that he felt a bit of guilt knowing it was the name that helped, but, hey, he just wanted to see Marinette.

Was that such a crime?

The Plagg in his head laughed.

He soon reached the front and saw Marinette putting together an order, and thanking the customer as they paid and backtracked out of the store. He could see her parents off in the far back kitchen, baking and preparing some of the sweets that would soon be ready to whoever requested them.

Once the customer left, Marinette quickly turned around to retrieve some more orders in the back, before the next person in line— which was him, but she didn't know that yet— could be helped.

Then… then she did, in fact, turn around and caught sight of him.

And the plate of macaroons started to wobble in her hands as her eyes went wide, bigger than the saucer plates in her ever shaky hands, heat bloomed from underneath her skin and colored her face red. Thankfully, she caught herself in enough time to get a better grip on the pastries in her hands before they could leave the platter.

He had to admit, though the blush was very much there, was as pigmented as usual. That had to count for something, right?

"Adrien," Her high pitched voice whistled in his ears and could easily be heard over the small talk between customers in the background. "What're doing you here— what doin're you here— I mean, what're doing here. In my bakery. Well, it's not mine, it more the families. But then again at the moment it very much feels like mine as much as theirs, customers ya' know, well maybe you don't. You know it's just good to see you." Marinette sighed as she finally got it right the third time even if it was followed by the worlds longest sentence.

He held back the giggle that wanted to seep through, but let the soft smile show. "I was in the neighborhood and wanted to stop by, maybe get a bite to eat and see how things were."

He knew they were friends, especially after what she had said to Chat in the theater. But it made him wonder what exactly made it to where it was so hard to form words around him. "O-oh okay. What would you like, we have macaroons, pastries, chocolate.."

She started naming off sweet after sweet and he couldn't help but stare a little. She seemed so frazzled by him, a complete contrast to Chat, and he could tell he was holding up the line by her telling him just about everything that was on the menu.

Then, when she went to grab his request, she almost fell over twice, causing him to wince and a few people around them to groan. In turn, he shot them a glare, telling them to silently back off and that she was doing her best.

But that also made him realize something— while he was hoping to maybe spend some time with her today as Adrien, maybe if she had been willing, they could've played some video games, or do homework together, something to get her to ease into him, that wasn't going to work. He needed her full undivided attention to try getting her somewhat comfortable around him.

Which meant, now was not the time.

But...Chat on the other hand. Now he was pretty good friends with Marinette. He didn't distract her the way Adrien did. Even though his goal was to make her comfortable around him, his endgame was totally different.

His endgame was just so he could spend time with her. Forget the names he had to use to do so.

They'd get there eventually. He knew that for sure.

* * *

After telling the Gorilla that he wanted to spend time with Marinette, and begging for some distance for just a little while, his bodyguard begrudgingly agreed.

Once he was out of sight, he found a spare key that the family kept under the mat— Marinette had said to only use it in emergencies and well, this was one— and after he was in, found a closet to transform in and went off in search of his friend.

He found her once more, only this time as Chat, and she was bent over the oven, pulling out a pan of freshly baked croissants. With great care, he made sure not to say anything until she had the pan set on the counter next to her, and also tried to make his presence known before speaking.

Which, actually worked. She knew he was there. Even with her back turned to him.

"Hi, Chat."

Because that wasn't freaky at all. Nope. "Hey, Marinette. What's coo-"

"I swear, kitty." And oops, there went that nickname again. He'll get her for it later though. She was angry as it was by his almost _pur_fect pun. "If you even think about asking me what's cooking while I'm making food in a bakery, well you know the saying there's more than one way to skin a cat? I guarantee you, the cat isn't going to like any of them."

Boy, the difference between Adrien and Chat sure was a stark contrast. Not that he liked it… Nope, not at all. There wasn't a bit of red on his face… Must have been frosting.

Maybe he should take off the suit. He'd have a better chance at living then. He settled for pouting instead. "But Marinette. I gotta have my fun somehow."

He could practically feel the burning of her glare as she put the food together. "You ever wanted to know what it feels like for a cat to be neutered? Keep going and you'll find out soon enough, Chat."

Well. Okay then. The fear that bubbled in his veins from her threats had nothing on akuma's attacks. She was honestly putting Hawkmoth to shame. _"Me_-ouch. Someone's a little fired up."

She sighed, dropping the food before turning to face him, clear regret and apology written in her eyes. "Sorry, Chat. It's just been a long day and this rush won't stop. And then Adrien came in and I made a fool of myself— as usual— and I just can't seem to find a way to calm down, you know?"

Knowing that at least some of it were his fault, Chat decided it was best if he helped. "Well, I could make some of the orders, if you'd like."

Her eyebrows arched, hands went to her hips and shock slapped around her face. "You know how to cook?"

He rolled his shoulders in a lazy shrug before he nodded. "Yeah. I'm not a professional by any means, or anywhere near as good as you." She scoffed. "But I know some simple things. If you want to give me the easy ones, I'd be more than happy to help."

She glanced around the room, obviously considering the offer. When her eyes met her parents, who were several feel away doing their own work— they gave the thumbs up shaking their heads up and down as frantically as they could. Her lips eased into the first smile he saw of her today. "Okay. I'll give you something easy to start off with. If you want something a little harder, but please know your limits, I'll give you it."

He was handed an apron and sent off to work. Though, she reminded him to stay behind hidden walls. She didn't want anyone upfront to see the great Chat Noir in the back baking. Things could easily lead to Hawkmoth and that wouldn't be a good thing at all.

To which, he agreed easy enough to.

* * *

Hours flew after that. Cookies were baked, laughs were had, and customers came and went, very satisfied with their food.

Not even thirty minutes left before the shop closed, and Chat was doing the finishing touches on his last plate of macaroons. Marinette was finishing the filling as he set the shells of the sweet to cool when she asked, "So, how'd you learn to bake like that?"

Chat hadn't been expecting that question, nor was he sure on how to hide his crumbling panic that started to flow throughout and set goosebumps onto his skin beneath his suit. "Um… why do you ask?"

She shrugged, lips turned into a quick frown. "I don't know. It just… you don't seem like the kind of person to bake, I guess."

And that was what he let people believe. True he hadn't baked in almost a year since his mom went missing, allowing his chefs to do all the work, but… but before, that was different. He used to bake all the time with his mother. Especially when his father was too busy and they could sneak down to the kitchen without any trouble. Memories flashed in his mind of good times, her musical laughter filling up any cold room as they made such a mess in the kitchen, not a care in the world to either of them.

Memories that now haunted him without her there. "I… I used to bake. All the time with someone close in my family."

He could tell that she knew in a second that it was a hard subject for him. But that didn't make her back down. Because this was Marinette. She wouldn't back down to an akuma if it meant helping someone. No matter how hard. "Used to?"

"She's… she's gone." His voice cracked, thick with emotion and he didn't care that it showed. "She's gone, now."

Her eyes were becoming too easy to read as of late, and he found he quite liked that. Almost like cracking open the first cover of a book. So much on the first page, and even more to learn and grow from with each chapter. There was no pity in her eyes. Just understanding.

The next thing he knew, he was being engulfed in a hug. Warmth and love and everything that pieced together _Marinette_ was holding him in the safety of her arms and he didn't know what to do, he just knew he didn't want to leave. With her head snugged in his chest and arms securely wrapped around his waist, it took him a few tries to find where to put his own arms— around her waist— and just hugged back. "I know we have to be careful with your identity, and you can't tell me too much, but maybe you could tell me little things about her for now. Until one day where you can tell me more. If it's okay with you, Chat."

The more part was an echoing thought for the possibility of the future. And he really liked that. He brought his cheek to the top of her head and rested it there, not realizing the tear that fell into her hair upon doing so. "I think that'd be nice." He took a moment to breathe as he stared contently at nothing, letting out only a whisper. "Thank you."

She laughed against his chest. "If it's alright, how about you tell me one thing about her right now. Anything. Good, bad, whatever you need."

There was one thing, the first thing that always came to mind before anything else when he thought of his mother. With his fist clenched tightly he finally got to say the one thing he wasn't allowed to.

_"She left."_

Marinette didn't hesitate to squeeze him tighter. "I won't."

That promise, that small, but powerful promise that was made in the small kitchen, with him wrapped in a girl that wasn't Ladybug but still just as much, if not more in some ways, changed something. Something in him, maybe in them changed. He didn't know what. He couldn't tell you if asked a billion times over but knew there was something different lingering in the air. For some reason, he didn't really want to know what it was either.

But out of all the things, he did know one thing.

Her promise was the best he could ever receive. And it was _his to keep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husbands thought:
> 
> Plagg and tikki look at each other with confusion.  
Plagg: This is... New. I mean don't get me wrong this side of the square has interacted before in others but usually it just them...  
Tikki: Bonking each other's brains out?  
Plagg: yeah but this. I can't believe it. After thousands of years, we have finally seen something new... Hey, you remembers back in Egypt.  
Tikki: right in the Pharaoh's bedchamber too...


	6. Family/Adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's Music recommendation: SATURDAY NIGHT!
> 
> FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFLUFFFFFFFFFFFF
> 
> FLUFF.
> 
> AND HURT— JUST A BIT TO ADD TO THE FLUFF.

"There are times when I think my parents literally think about adopting you."

Chat paused, mid lick from his ice cream, and turned to stare at his friend in question. "And what makes you say that?"

Marinette shrugged, keeping her gaze off to the distance, clearly not bothered by the subject— it was almost like she was bringing up the topic of weather. She took another lick of her own ice cream. "Just the way they talk about you sometimes. For the past three weeks since you've helped out in the bakery you're all they can talk about if I'm being honest."

He kept looking at the ice cream in his paws then back to Marinette, really trying to connect the fact that she dropped something a little on the heavy side so nonchalant and blunt as she had. "That sounds really nice, and I would actually love that if the circumstances were different, but they do realize that I have a family…..right?"

Another lick, another distant look as she eyed the statue of Ladybug and Chat from their seat on the bench in the park. Her eyes were not unreadable, but more like, there was nothing in them to read. "Probably."

_"Probably?"_ His hands went wild as he gestured to the surroundings. It was quiet, very few people out at the park because of how late it was. "I'd be living in my suit just about everyday-"

"You're not wearing your suit right now."

Chat knew she couldn't see his glare behind the large framed sunglasses she had given him for part of his outside disguise that they had deemed safe enough. For at night. Just to be sure that Alya or anyone else she was close to would see them.

But he still sent the glare her way. "That's because you made me this hoodie, princess," He pulled the drawstrings of the overly large hoodie with an embroidered green pawprint on the front, "After baking so that I could be seen in public with you."

She sent her own heated look. "One down. You get one more time to use that nickname."

His lips brightened with a cheeky grin. "Not my fault you called me kitty. You wanna nickname me all you want, go right ahead, but fair is fair, _Marinette."_ He emphasized her name to get it clearly across that he still had one princess left, and he would use it in time.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, _Chat."_ Was what Marinette offered, making it clear to him that _she_ wasn't going to slip again.

He chuckled a little, taking yet another bite of his ice cream. "Back to what you were saying earlier, I don't think my family would take too kindly to me having someone else. I don't think they could handle losing another blood related person."

They haven't talked much about his family since his spilling about his mother, but he told her enough for her to know that he didn't always have the best relationship with his 'guardian'. Even though Chat tried, and said guardian still loved him. He just didn't always have the best way of showing that.

Especially after his mother's disappearance. And Marinette picked up on that, as she always did— so intuitive to those around her.

She looked at her half-eaten cone, then to him, and without much thought, tossed it in the trash can nearby— eyes still nothing to read. "Walk me home?"

He looked to the clock, checking the time to see that it was rather late, but he was at least expecting a response out of her. "Sure..?"

She nodded but said nothing else as he fell into step beside her.

The walk was...eerily silent. Not their normal silence, just... Dead. Her footsteps didn't make a sound, no background white noise, nor her humming along the way— she almost always hummed when he walked her home— but now, nothing. Absolute nothing.

It was honestly quite frightening.

"You're wrong, you know."

Well, at least that was something. Even if she was telling him he was wrong, it was better than nothing. "What?"

She finally picked his gaze up from the granite, state firm and determined with what she was about to say. "Blood isn't what makes a family." She huffed out a dry laugh. "Family is holding your best friend's hand right before they're about to go take their drivers test. Family is staying up until three in the morning with a cousin because they had a rough day and they trust you the most. To vent. Family is reminding your significant other to buckle up before taking off because you want them to be safe. It's as simple as asking that person how their day was."

"But-"

She shook her head, refusing whatever excuse he was going to give. "It's a part of you to choose. And you care to make sure that person is okay. Sometimes it's the littlest things that they notice, to the biggest problems, they're there when you need them."

That caused Chat to stop short, and in time too, seeing as they had arrived at her doorstep. All his life, he had been told his father and mother were the only real family he had. Because blood was blood, and who else could you trust. Blood was the equation to equal family. Without that, how could they ever really be one? What motivated people to people to be a family?

She gave a small side hug before skidding up the sidewalk to her door, hand on the handle and her head turned towards him to bid him goodnight.

But she didn't dare look at him. He knew that she knew he would see the sadness riddled on her face. With a shaky breath, he couldn't stop the words from tumbling out, "Then…if blood doesn't, then what does make a family?"

At the sound of his question, her head shot up, sure enough with eyes holding a fine sheen of water on the surface. But her lips were braced on a shy smile that balanced out the downcast mood.

"Love." Her voice was sure. She answered the small question in his head as if she already knew it. "Love is what makes a family."

* * *

The two teens were lounging on the couch, immersed in a video game on a late Sunday night. Chat didn't have to be back for several more hours, which left him plenty of time to spend a bit at the Dupain-Cheng's for dinner as Tom was slaving away at the stove and Sabine was setting up the side dishes for dinner.

Neither one was paying attention to what the adults were doing seeing as this round was just finishing up, and of course, Marinette was about to win. Then again, he doubted she really ever really loses when she had her game face on— tongue stuck out, eyes glued to the screen and fingers flying across the controls of her gaming remote. Nothing could break her.

"Dinner's ready, kids. Come help set the table."

But that did break Chat's concentration. He turned to see her parents pulling some silverware from the cabinets.

_"You win!"_

Chat turned in tine to see Marinette's portion of the screen light up in green bold letters, declaring _her_ the winner and _him_ the loser. The anger resonating on his face was all in play, but Marinette still made sure to try to flick it off.

It worked. "Don't be like that, Chat. I can't help that I beat you. Again. Third time in a row this week."

And okay, now she was just rubbing it in. Sore winner. "Well, I'm gonna go enjoy my dinner as a gracious loser." And with that, skipped over to the dining table, making sure to ignore her entirely along the way.

He could hear the eye roll but just continued to help set the table instead of acknowledging her gloating.

"Enough bickering you two," Tom scolded, handing Chat a couple glasses. "You guys can mind yourselves for a little bit to eat."

Marinette took the plates from her mother to set one at each chair before shrugging. "Not my fault someone is a little catty at the moment."

Chat gasped, faking endearment. "Pun aside for now," She scrunched her eyes at the implications that he'd remind her of it later, "I am not being catty. I'm simply saying that I was distracted at the moment and thus, ending in an unfair loss."

The food was beginning to be passed around, and Marinette was obviously trying to keep the smile at bay as she poured herpotatoo onto her plate. "You were about to lose anyways, Chat. Just admit it."

Hsi's eyes narrowed. "Never."

"So, how was school?"

They both turned to Tom and Sabine, totally unaffected by their little catfight, and continued on as if they hadn't been.

Marinette was the first to respond, blinking once before she came to the present and their playful fight leaving her mind. "Yeah, it was nice. I was able to get an A on my biology report."

Sabine smiled softly at her daughter before taking a bite of her food. "That's great, sweetheart. I knew you could get it done on time." She looked to Chat. "How about you, Chat? How was school?"

His brain decided now of all times that it was the best moment to cease functioning properly. "Um..uh-"

"Nothing identity related." Sabine hastened to add. "Not even what classes you take. Just…" The older woman paused to find the correct wording. "How do you like it?"

_It's as simple as asking them how their day was._ Sabine didn't care if he couldn't go into detail. She just wanted to know what she could. That he was enjoying his everyday life. "Uh… yeah. It's..it's good. I love school, actually."

Tom let out a low rumble of laughter. "Only if Marnette had your enthusiasm for school."

_"Dad."_ She stressed as she dug her fork around her food. But she knew her father didn't have any intent behind it.

Sabine spoke up once more, face tender with care and that same smile playing on her lips, Something that reminded him of Marinette. "Good grades? Everyone treats you right? I could care less about identity if someone isn't treating you well, Chat."

_And you care to make sure that person is okay._ He almost beamed ay her. "Yeah. Grades are great, and everyone is good to me. No worries."

She nodded, satisfied with that answer before she went for another fork full of food. "Good."

The rest of the conversation over dinner was filled with small, trivial things that Chat really started to love. The air was breathable as they talked about everything and nothing all at the same time. It was so peaceful that he didn't care if he would have to sprint home to make it in time. He wanted to soak up every minute that he could in this place that was very much the definition of home. Not because of the place, but because of the people inside it.

He wanted to feel the love that filled every nook and cranny that resides in this small little home that his mansion could never offer. He wanted to cherish it for as long as possible if he could.

And when dinner was finished and the last piece of pie was mentioned, everyone pushed it to him, not batting an eye or saying he didn't need the sweet, that it was unhealthy, or that how addicted it would become if they gave it to him.

But, as he was quickly learning, it was the littlest things that family did for each other.

It was what counted in the end.

* * *

They were once more lounging on the couch, her parents retired to bed, and Marinette scribbling away in her sketchbook, blind to the world around her. The only light in the room was from the glow of the TV, washing out the wall and their faces in white. Their legs were stretched out in front of them, limbs toppled over each other, seeing as there wasn't that much room, while their backs were pressed up against the opposite ends of the armrests.

Chat couldn't help but wonder as her pen danced away on the page with almost lightning speed. Just what was she drawing?

And, well. Curiosity killed the cat, with only satisfaction could only bring it back.

"Hey, Marinette?"

She glanced up, eyes tearing away from her work. "Hmm?"

He snatched the book away from her hands in a snap before she could comprehend what he was doing, earning a long squeal of shock and then anger before she tried to get it back when she did realize.

But to no avail, he jumped off the couch and held it high over his head, just out of her reach. Teasing her every now and then of her possibly nabbing it, but him taking it back just in time for it to slip out of her fingers. "Chat!" She hissed. "Give it back."

He turned away from her, eyes still on her as his claws flipped through the pages randomly. "No can do, princess. This cat is curious. I need to know what you're up to."

She huffed, crossing her arms, but relented and didn't put up any more of a fight. "Fine." And gave a small pout.

When he found what he had been looking for, his heart stopped, skipped, and started all in the span of a second.

Little kids, dressed in Ladybug and Chat wear. One girl and two boys. The girl looked...oddly familiar. Blonde hair, green emerald eyes. Kind smile. It almost looked like his mother in a way— a younger version at least.

The boys looked almost exactly like Marinette. They were so adorable with short dark hair— though one had green eyes like his sister instead of blue like his brother.

Chat couldn't stop looking at the page. He couldn't stop his heart from hammering and pounding against the blood rushing in his ears at something that he didn't know what it was, he couldn't grasp, but he wanted to know. Wanted to understand why this was screaming so loudly in his head.

But as much as he tried to rack his brain for it, he couldn't connect anything, and it for some reason that hurt all the more.

"That's…" Marinette's voice broke through, weak, but still there. "That's what I want to be a part of my family, someday. Dreaming big, I guess."

Chat hadn't even realized his breathing had stopped. He just couldn't tear away from the page either. He was in a trance that he had no ability to break. Choking on air was all he could do as he tried to get out, "With.. with the guy.."

She nodded. He couldn't see it, but he knew she nodded. "Yeah." The tittle tears pooled in her eyes. Voice solemn and very little hope left on her face as she shyly looked away as she thought about her crush. "I..I don't think he's ever going to notice though. Sometimes it's too late."

He instantly felt like the worlds biggest jerk. Breaking free of the spell the sketchbook had over him, he tossed it aside to the couch and sprinted over to her, pulling her into a tight squeeze, with his claws bunching her hair as he tried to reassure her that it was okay. That whatever just happened was _okay._

Pulling her to the couch, all the while Chat not letting her go as they sunk back into the couch, the cushions forming to their frame. He muttered apology after apology into her hair, but he felt utterly hopeless in what to do as he kept running his claws through her hair.

Against his chest, words muffed by how she was pressed against him, "It's okay." She said and _meant_ it. Chat knew she already had forgiven him. As much as he didn't think he deserved it. But, this was Marinette, after all. "Wishful thinking, huh?"

It wasn't. "No. He's just an idiot for not seeing you." Whatever it was, it just wasn't wishful thinking. Any guy would be lucky to have her. And he didn't know how to even say exactly to something that wasn't even for him to reassure her with. Because this was someone else's fault, only someone else thing to fix.

Not his, no matter how much he wanted to be able to.

He didn't know what, but he could feel something change in that very second.

Even though he wanted to know _why_ his brain was going through so many emotions in one second, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was reaching out for.

A part of him _didn't_ want to know as she clung on to him for dear life what it was, as he returned the hug with as much enthusiasm as he could.

And as she cried heavily into his chest, a part of him _did._

But whatever his brain started to battle against didn't seem to matter. Nothing did right there and then. It was almost like he lost one thing and gained a whole other.

Because there was _something._ And it was _there._

He still just as confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's thoughts:
> 
> So one thing in this chapter that I really like is how comfortable Tom and Sabine are with a superhero in they're home as a member of the family. It's odd to think about people like Batman or Spider-Man in these types of situations but here, for Chat it just fits. I think it goes a long way in saying how the actual show can have an affect on people. Here most of us are, well above the intended age range of this show, and yet we can get so much more out of these characters than most "Adult Programing". Well seeing as it's nearly 3 AM as I'm writing this, I wish you all a great night.
> 
> Next chapter we're gonna see some interactions at school, get see some Alya and Nino and the rest of the gang!
> 
> I wonder what could be there…. Hmmm. Just gotta wait and find out, I guess. ;)


	7. Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long morning. You know those sad moods you just can't shake, no matter how hard you try?
> 
> Just kinda what's been going on today. Work and school, and finding a happy middle ground is a pain in the butt, and it's probably contributing to my mood.
> 
> Anyways, how are you guys liking the story so far? I'm worried not too many people are liking it, I guess.
> 
> I really do hope you're enjoying though!

Marinette knew she had bags under her eyes. She could _feel_ them. But when Alya had to so kindly point it out to her, the young designer felt her sleepless nights about to spring open. And she felt horrible for even considering the anger that would be directed at Alya because of it.

"Girl," her best friend's voice called out. "Are you even listening?"

No, no she had not. She could hear soft chatter in the background of her classmates, but of the conversation at hand, she had no clue.

Shaking her thoughts aside, she grinned sheepishly at her best friend. "Sorry, Alya. I kinda zoned out there for a minute. What were you saying?"

There was a look on Alya's face that Marinette could almost make out to be annoyance, then again, everyone seemed annoyed when she was tired… or was it the other way around?

The blogger side, but repeated what Marinette wasn't paying attention to. "Well girl, first I was talking about how you've gotta stop pulling all nighters over your work. Second, I was asking if you remembered to bring your permission slip to school today."

It was at that very moment on their walk to school, that Marinette realized she had forgotten her bag in the living room, a problem that could be remedied with a light full sprint back to her home and then back to Alya… All on only three hours of sleep.

Yeah, this morning was a little rough, to say the least.

* * *

"Come on kid, it's a simple request. You still have twenty minutes and school isn't that far away. All you have to do is ask him. The worst he can say is no."

Adrien looked up to the tiny creature with mild disdain. "You know just as well as I do he can say far more than that. If I reach too far, he'll all happily remind me of all the freedoms I already have."

Adrien looked at the small sheet of paper.

_Venice, Italy._ It would be for an entire week. An entire week with no modeling and best of all an entire week outside of this tiny room.

It took all he had in him but he swallowed his throat and made his way to his father's study. Upon reaching said room he was put off to see Nathalie standing guard outside the room.

His shoulders fell at the sight. He knew what that meant. "I take it he's in one of his creative moods again and can't be disturbed."

It was like this at least once a week. His father would all but disappear from the world and they wouldn't see him for hours. Always frustrated afterward at yet another failed design. So, all things considered, Adrien couldn't hide his disappointment knowing his father wouldn't be able to sign the papers in time, that would be if he was even willing in the first place.

However, fate had different plans, well at least Nathalie did if the look she gave him had any indicators. Curious. A look he had never seen on her face before other than the blank stare that she usually wore as she eyed his permission slip in his hand. "Venice… I hear it's really lovely this time of year. Could I see that paper, Adrien?"

He handed her the paper along with the confused look she had well earned. Without any notice, there was a sharp click that hummed in the air as Nathalie took out her pen from her jacket pocket and swiped it across the paper.

"Wait, what are you doi-"

She pressed a finger to her mouth and handed him the paper. Looking down it was his father's perfect signature down to the last ink-filled swirl.

"But-"

She gave him a soft smile. "I have signed so many paper's for your father in the last two years, what's one more?"

He was frozen at the action, eyes blinking slowly and going between his father's assistant and the paper he now held in his hands. "He'll be furious."

She nodded, face back to being blank as always. "You're right. Then, he'll get over it, as he should. By the time you get back, you won't hear a single word of this I can promise you that. So tonight you will go to the photoshoot he has planned and afterward, you will pack everything you need."

* * *

The smile she gave off was unearthly, and she knew that all too well. But hey, for what little sleep she had she was just happy there wasn't drool trailing down her chin… at least she thought. But as the heavy fog that clouded her mind dissipated a little, she realized that the patch of wet that started from her mouth and dribbled down her mouth was definitely there.

The blush from her embarrassment was also there— but that was normal by now compared to the drool.

"Hey, Marinette," Adrien said as she screeched wiping the drool off her collar. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry, I thought you knew I was there!"

She squirmed about for a quick second making sure to try and play it off. It didn't work. "No, I just was trying this new workout I saw online, it's called… Bèn māo. My uncle taught it to me the last time he was in town." There was a slight giggle that emanated from the boy which only made Marinette act even more aloof. "So I'm just going to keep my frame adjusted and my glutes loose. You know, work out stuff."

Alya apparently couldn't let this go on any further. Leaning over to Adrien, she whispered, "Three hours of sleep and a long sprint to school."

Marinette was done, so as she rested her head on her bookbag she let the two standing above her slip into the void as with the world around her.

"Okay, everyone. I hope you studied for your chemistry quiz!"

* * *

The sound of screeching could be heard all around them as the entire class rushed out of the airport.

"Alright, students. Let's just take a deep breath and collect ourselves for the trip ahead of us. We need to get to the hotel in an orderly manner. " Ms. Bustiere always knew how to keep a lid on things, which really helped Adrien relax about the fact that he technically wasn't supposed to be here.

Then something hit him… He wasn't _supposed_ to be here. He had freedom, like actual freedom to do what he wanted, eat what he wanted. He actually had a chance to try real Italian spaghetti his photographer could never get enough of. This was his chance to really express himself.

"Oh my gosh, is that Adrien Agreste!?"

_Oh… fangirls… Venice has fangirls. Great_

_Chat,_ Adrien thought to himself. _This is a chance for Chat to really express himself._ To explore the city. He wouldn't have to worry about teachers, friends, fangirls, or anything. He would be able to see the city as much as he wanted.

Maybe clear his head of things that still lingered that he just couldn't _connect_ in his head.

While Chat was popular, there was a slight difference in the fans his alter-ego collected. Most of them were not hungry enough to get within breathing distance, well, not most fans. Oh, how he hoped Timothy was getting the help he needed.

But outside of the city of Paris, he could stretch his legs as Chat and just forget things that were troubling him at the moment. Now, the only question was, how would he get a chance to be alone? He was sure to have a roommate at the hotel they were staying at. The school's budget wasn't that great.

And that was when his teacher called out for the class's attention once more. "Alright, students, now before we go off-site seeing I want to make sure everybody knows who they are staying within their rooms tonight. Now it will be two students per room and while we are off school property, school guidelines still apply and that certainly means no swapping rooms in the middle of the night."

Adrien knew a few of his classmates would at least try that.

Ms. Bustier continued down the list of students. "Now first room 616 is Chloe and Sabrina, room 237 we have Lila and," Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion ".… Somehow there isn't any other person on here… anyway, room 305 will be Adrien and Nino, room 113 will be shared between Rose and Juleka as well as 313 being occupied by Marinette and Alya further more-"

That was all the kitty needed to hear.

* * *

Getting away was easier than Adrien thought it would be. The students were allowed to go off on their own within a perimeter of sorts. As long as they checked back in through a texting system with a buddy, they had freedom to go within the limits that were set.

After a long evening of exploration, both as Adrien when he wanted to see something up close, and as Chat when he wanted to jump over rooftops, he knew just how to unwind.

By getting even after all the times Marinette had kicked his but at video games. Let's just see how well she fares when all the instructions are in Italiano.

This still begged the question of how he was not only going to leave his room without Nino noticing but how would he get Alya out to give him and Marinette some gaming time.

But, hey, he'd figure it out without getting caught somehow.

Probably.

* * *

After a long day of sightseeing, the class had finally made it back to the hotel and had been resting well for just over an hour and while he had it at home, Adrien couldn't help but go for a dip in the hotel's swimming pool.

After a quick shower, he made it back up to his room to see… a necktie on the door… Adrien didn't even think Nino owned a necktie. In fact, he didn't. That was his tie. What, did he not have the time to find the 'Do not disturb' sign they give out to every room?

He couldn't believe it. He was locked out of his own room and on top of that, he was sure Alya was in there as well doing who knows… wait. Alya's in the room with Nino.

That could only mean one thing. Marinette was free.

"Plagg, claws out!"

Without a second to spare, Chat ran to the end of the vacant hallway, opening up the window at the end and jumped into the night skyline. Thinking fast, he went down to one of the local vendors to grab some sweets.

While he knew Marinette would more than likely welcome some company, he didn't want to be rude and show up with nothing in hand. Some fresh cannolis seemed like a proper substitute for an invitation. Grabbing the sweets from a local shop Chat pounced from roof to roof making sure to keep the cannolis warm in the process.

It did take a good moment to figure out which room was Marinette's seeing as people apparently not kind enough to put the numbers on the outside of the building. Yet, with his cat claws clinging to the brick, he prevailed.

* * *

Finally, after three nights of worrying about Hawkmoth and staying up late with homework Marinette had a room all to herself without anything but the night breeze flowing through her window.

A night breeze that smelled of fresh pastries and powdered sugar?

Marinette knew she was sleep deprived but she didn't think she would already be hallucinating. Her stomach began to growl as the smell intensified until she couldn't take it anymore. She threw off the covers and stomped her way to the window when she was met with a familiar silhouette.

"Oh sweet mother of pasta, you actually followed me here?! How!? Why!? And did you bring enough of those to share?"

Chat clawed his way inside the room, placing the pastries softly on the bed. "Of course I did, _Principessa._ Did you think I would show up empty-handed."

The headache her lack of sleep had given her only grew with the thought that Chat didn't think she would catch that little Principessa. Taking one of the cannoli's she chomped down hard, not caring for manners at this point. Around the food in her mouth, she said, "To be honest, I didn't think I would be seeing you here at all, _gattino._ Seeing as, you know, we aren't even in France."

She refused to think of how he even got here, and further pushed away the thought that he could be in her class. Because that would be too easy to piece together, and she didn't want that. So, she pushed it away, locked it into the back of her mind and focused on the situation at hand.

The look on his face was priceless. "Gattino?"

She finished the remains of her cannoli, swallowing this time before answering. "It's Italian for 'kitty'. Don't think just because you come here with treats that you can pull a fast one on me. My grandmother lives about 30 miles from here, _gattino."_

He snorted. "Someone's a little testy this late evening."

She couldn't help the spice the word made when it rolled off her tongue. It was something with the language. That and she had been so close to a good night's rest when that little kitty had to bring cannolis into the mix. "Well, I hope you came here with more than sweet's because as of this moment I have had less than 12 hours of sleep in the last four days."

Chat looked at her with a sickeningly sweet grin as he reached behind him to something stored on the windowsill. It was… a gamepad? "Chat… You came all this way… _to lose to me like the sorry chump you are."_

Well, goodbye last three brain cells, this cat brought his butt all the way to a different country just to be schooled by the master. Her brain could take one for the team.

Marinette reached into her bag, pulling out her own game pad as lights flashed in their eyes and oh the fight was epic.

Round after round the two of them were evenly matched with every character in the game. For once, the two were tied for wins this night until Chat did the unthinkable.

He tossed the last Cannoli in her lap as she stumbled to move the game pad out of the way of the interfering pasty, but in that split second Chat took the final blow and won the last round of the night. "That, kitty, was no fair!"

Chat stuck his tongue at her like the five-year-old she knew he truly was inside. "Awe, someone's just upset that they don't have the home-field advantage anymore."

She tossed the controller towards the end of the bed. "Wow, what happened to the gracious loser I saw a few weeks ago?"

His smile widened even further. "Let's just say, he got to win for the first time in a very long while. I gotta say it's not such a bad feeling _pur_incess."

Marinette released her head back for a moment against the fluffy pillows that she was propped on for support on the floor while they had played their game. "What's gotten into you?" She asked playfully, poking his forehead. "You went from kitty to cocky, almost flirty— and that's saying something for you. I almost never see you like this anymore."

_At least, not as Marinette. Not since we've actually become good friends._

He still flirted with Ladybug often. Even more so as of late.

He rested his back against the edge of the bed. "Long story short, I'm not supposed to be here. Without going into anything too dangerous I'll just say I had a friend of the family decided enough was enough and I deserve some time for me."

Marinette was able to muster a sudo smile at that knowing Chat was finally getting to relax.

However, there was something off. She wasn't kidding when she said he wasn't normally like this to her. This was what the public got to see of him and for him to bring that here… without a crowd, without a reason. It didn't fit. At least not from what he had been like the past month around her and her family. Trying her best to even her tone she asked him. "Chat, are you alright?"

He gave her this playfully sour look. "What are you talking about? I've never felt better."

She was done now, straight to the point with it. "Chat, seriously." She crawled onto her knees and shifted herself to be directly in front of him instead of beside. "Ever since you got in here you've been Mr. Macho, and while you can certainly be that at times, this just seems… not you."

His gaze was conflicted— she could tell he was on the fence about telling her. "I'm fine, I mean I…" He took a deep breath, trying to gather his words. "I know I've told you a little about my life, as much as I really can with me being me, but I don't get this. Not often or ever. This is the first taste of freedom I have had in over two years outside of being Chat. I just want to live it up for as long as I can get it."

There was something else, too. She didn't know what it was, couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something on the tip of her tongue that described Chats… uneasiness. A glimmer of something she was sure that he didn't even know about yet. It was just out of reach.

But for now, she would focus on what was bothering him upfront. She'd find out the rest later. She'd keep quiet about it to him for now.

There was a pit in her stomach when she really took the time to think about that. Placing her hand gently on his should she turned him slightly to get a better view. "Chat, you came all this way to Italy for a bit of freedom and yet, here you are with me, wearing a different mask— one I can't even recognise— when you have one of the most beautiful cities in the world just outside that window."

She pressed her hand softly against the edge of his mask, making sure not to stay too long. "If you took a moment to look through your masks, you might realize you're missing out on the world in front of your eyes."

There were no tears in his eyes but there was a weight lifted that could clearly be seen. It brought a sense of calm to her seeing him relaxing. "Thank's Marinette. Sometimes it's hard to find a balance with all of this. Especially with having a bit of a split life that comes with the physical mask. Seeing how open your family is, sometimes reminds me how closed off mine is and coming all the way here out of their grip just sent me out of control for a second."

She laughed, feeling the slight tingle in her legs from sitting too long and menurverd to get to her feet. "I wouldn't go as far as to say you were out of control. Just not acting like you. And it's no problem for me to point that out to you, Chat, you can be fun and excited and a little cocky sometimes too. Just so long as it's you being yourself and not trying to cram every moment you have with utter happiness."

He cocked his head to the side, absorbing her words for their worth before sighing, head bowed for a second. "I know you're right."

Bending at the waist, she brought her finger to his chin to tilt it up to meet her. "You've never used Chat to hide yourself before. Don't start now. It's not wrong to feel happy but when you try to make it a quota it's not real. It's better to just be you, no matter what that brings."

He remained where he sat there for a moment as the hard smile he had the entire night slowly shifted its way into a more peaceful one.

"One last thing Marinette? Could I maybe spend the night in the other bed here? I kinda don't have a place to sleep at the moment and something's telling me your classmate isn't coming back anytime soon."

She laughed, moving out of view to the side of the bed while he stayed on the floor at the end of it— unbeknownst to him, she grabbed a pillow. "Of course, Chat. But first..." With her weapon in hand, she snuck up just out of sight.

Just when he caught her out of the corner of his eye, it was too late for him to make any snap movement. With the pillow held up high over her head, it came down with a harsh _wack_ to his face, sending him over onto his back, with his legs frilling about in the air.

When air returned to his body, he sat up straight, his eyes half-lidded with anger. Even though the uncontrollable laughter that was coming out in spurts, Marinette knew she was in trouble from the blow she gave. For both on his face, and on his ego. Big time.

His lips curled into an uneven smirk. "Oh, you're so dead."

She shrieked— though tried to keep in mind of teachers and other classmates in the other rooms— as he pounced and grabbed for the other pillow.

They played for another hour like that. Just being two goofy teens and relaxing in a way that was almost like a breath of fresh air. No worries, no Hawkmoth, no troubles. Yes, she had the horse miraculous once again if need be tucked safely away in her duffle bag, but for now, anything outside of this hotel was gone It was just them.

This trip was gonna be fun.

Especially when your temporary roommate was Chat Noir.

What else could one expect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's thoughts: Fun fact in the actual show. Adrien speaks Chinese better than Marinette, a fact that easily slipped her mind when refering to her "Stupid kitty" workout.


	8. Mittens For Kittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> Um.
> 
> This goes from 0 to 100 real fast.
> 
> I'm sorry in advance.
> 
> (The fluff will come back, and stronger— almost to my normal usual amount of fluff— in the next few chapters)

She noticed ever so subtle the seasons slowly starting to change. While their suits usually kept the cold out, there were nights that truly chilled them to the bone, to the point where it somehow swept through their outfits, magic or not.

Ladybug had been keeping a watchful eye on Chat as of late, mostly taking notice to his shivering to the point he felt the need to make an off handed comment about how the cold was getting to him— especially to his hands. When she asked if he had any mittens, or any gloves; something to keep him warm his eyes swept to the side and said that he had an old pair, but he had grown out of them the past year.

That, _that_ struck her weird, because the way he said it was so meak with an echoing sadness hidden in his voice. "What about getting new ones?"

He shook his head, eyes not willing to meet hers. "If I ever wear gloves, it would only be this pair… they have a lot of value to me."

Taking her bottom lip between her teeth, she paused trying her best to think of a plan for that stubborn kitty. "What about having them fixed up to fit you?"

He seemed to consider that. "I don't have a lot of people that I trust to fix them. They're truly something irreplaceable, you know?"

His eyebrows knitted together for a second in concentration, before he broke out in a small smile. "On second thought, I think I might know of one person. But I'll have to make sure they're up to it."

She beamed, eyes bouncing with delight. "That's great, Chat."

His legs started to swing freely in the air. "I'll have to go as Chat because it would be… complicated otherwise, but I'm sure she'd be up for it if given some time. She does amazing work and to be honest she's the only one I can trust with something so delicate."

She titled her head, happy to see the joy back in his eyes, but she was still curious as to who it would be that he trusted so freely. "I really wanna know. Who's the person?"

His smile widened. "Marinette."

Oh. Well then. "Oh. As in Dupain-Cheng?"

He nodded, his mood had shifted even higher by the mere mention of her. He started swaying a little as if he was listening to a song inside his head. "Yeah. She does absolutely amazing work. I really should head over there before she starts turning in for the night. She should be up for another hour."

Oh, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot! "Oh, yeah." Sweat started to pebble on her forehead and dribble down her skin. "That... that's cool. Oh, look at the time." She looked to her wrist as if she had a watch on it, when they both knew she didn't. "I gotta get going to bed myself. Night, kitty!"

She swung off without so much as another glance, knowing she probably left a confused Chat behind on the rooftop.

Well, she thought. Maybe that'll buy her some time to actually get home.

But what in the world did he mean by _complicated?_

* * *

She made it with two minutes to spare before there was a sound knock against the door. Fixing her clothes to make sure she didn't look too frazzled, she pulled the door open with such speed, to the point where, if she hadn't caught it, it would've banged against the wall and surely would have woken her parents.

"Chat!" She coughed to tone down her enthused surprise. "What are you doing here? It's Monday. Usually, you drop in between Thursdays and Sundays."

His sheepish grin was littered with worry and doubt. He started to rub at the back of his neck. "I know how late it is, and you don't have to do it right now, I completely understand if you told me to go home and if you would be angry that I was here in the first place but I was wo-"

"Chat." There was a softness she placed in her voice as she interrupted him, hoping to get rid of his blabbing so he could tell her exactly what he needed. "What's going on? You know you can tell me. I'm not gonna turn you away."

His shoulders relaxed at that before he reached into his pocket, producing somewhat worn mittens, giving her a silent answer to her question. It was nothing too badly she couldn't fix. "I could fix then for sure. Nothing a little needle and thread can't help. "Where'd you get these anyway?" She took the offered mittens into her own hands, examining every little part she would fix-up.

His eyes never left the mittens. "You remember the person I told you about that used to make cookies with me?"

She nodded, a bit scared for where the conversation was turning. Because if he was asking her to fix something so precious-

"They were from her."

And her heart had officially _collapsed_ into itself as her lungs somehow crackle apart, withering away to dust inside her chest. She was sure if she yawned, a few bits would fly out of her mouth.

This was definitely something she hadn't expected. "Oh."

He looked nervous again. "If you don't wanna-"

"No, no." She quickly cut him off once more. "I just.. Didn't expect that." She brought the mittens to her chest. "I'm honored that you would even trust me with something so special., Thank you. I'll make sure they'll fit to your _claws._"

His smile was warm and easy. "Who else would I be able to trust?"

Now that was the question, wasn't it?

She moved aside to give him access to come in. "C'mon, we'll get these fixed up right away then."

Marinette knew what she held in her hands was precious.

She could only hope she could take good care of it.

* * *

Marinette could see him sitting patiently on the couch next to her as she looked through her book of fabric samples. This fabric seemed unique for sure. Definitely not something one would find at a supermarket, no these were made with the best fabric money could buy. In fact, it looked very similar to... that was it!

"I got it!" She let out in triumph.

Chat began to bounce up and down, being the silly kitty that he was by disturbing the weight of the couch that the had formed to the outline from their bodies from when they first sat down. "Okay, how'd you find it?"

She smiled with glee. "Simple, your gloves are made of a really pricey fabric. Meaning, that it's very unique and it just so happens, that I made one of my friends a scarf out of this same fabric for his birthday."

All of a sudden the joy slowly trickled out of the room as there was a look of shock on his face. His breathing descended into short little burst as if he couldn't quite catch his breath right. It took a moment, but he shook head like he wanted to chase away whatever weird thought crossed his mind.

What did he have a fear of scarfs or something? She could tell he tried to look, sound hopeful as he asked. "You made a scarf for someone's birthday?

"Yeah." Did she dare tell him? They had grown close over the past few months. Maybe it was okay to say something. At most, it would probably do something to ease his worried look. "For Adrien. It was his fourteen birthday, to be exact. Shortly after we've met. But he somehow got it confused for a gift from his father, and it made him so happy that… I just kept it to myself. I mean he deserves something from his father, no matter how it got to him and honestly I'm content with that."

"Why?" He asked, and she saw him shrinking into himself. Almost _small._

She glanced away, gaze locked on the TV. Voice refusing to raise itself past a whisper for some reason. It felt like she may _break_ something if she spoke any louder. "I mean, isn't it obvious?"

Everything came to a screeching halt at that. Things finally, finally connected, and he understood. At least somewhat, yet Chat couldn't look at her. There was just something in his face that fought whatever information he was just given. "He's your crush."

She nodded, fingers digging into the cushion of the couch. "Yeah. Ever since he gave me his umbrella. I just can't help it. The way he looks at life, there's nothing else like it."

It was hard to see in the dim lighting that only the TV provided, but she caught the blush that peaked out from under his mask. "I've...tried to confess to him, several times. But it never works out. Lately… well lately, I don't know. I just feel lost as to what to do. I think I'm finally starting to give out on the hope that it might happen. Well, that _anything_ would happen between us."

* * *

He understood in a way, how could he not all things considered, but that didn't help. No, it did not help at all. What was he even supposed to do with this? He wasn't expecting this! How was he even supposed to process this?

He couldn't! He couldn't even tell her because of identities.

As his eyes raced across the room, panic started to gather in his chest, squeezing his heart, choking out his lungs, and sending his mind into a spiral of frazzled thoughts until the only thing he could think was the unthinkable but before he could banish the thought it took hold, took control and before he had a chance to fight against it-

* * *

"I- I gotta go." He jumped up from the couch and _bolted_ for the door. "I gotta go, Marinette. I'll talk to you later."

He left without a single glance her way and she could see on his face before it was gone, that he hated himself for it.

Marinette didn't know why, but as he disappeared behind the door, clicking it shut behind just as he made his escape, her heart _shattered_ with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's thoughts:
> 
> Marinette: So yeah I made this scarf for my crush Adrien but he hasn't noticed yet.
> 
> Chat trying his best to keep' what would another superhero do, someone like batman?
> 
> Points to the corner of the room "Look over there!"
> 
> Throws smoke pellet


	9. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we goooooo..
> 
> Are you ready to hurt?
> 
> Cause its gonna.
> 
> Fluff will come soon tho!
> 
> P.S Sorry this took so long!

He couldn't _breathe._

Chat let instincts take full control as his feet carried him home at breakneck speed, his sweat blotching his vision with every unconscious step. It was as though his body moved on his own as his mind was left vacant. Jumping through his window, he transformed back into Adrien, his feet finally touching his floor, he was in his room, yet his breath remained distant.

Plagg watched over him as he swayed limply over to his bed, guilt, confusion, and so many flashbacks of the previous months crossed his minds and it all screamed at him inside the confines of his mind. How could he have been so blind?

His heart was broken. There was no other word that could describe it. Call it plain or simple, but the ache in his chest burned throughout his entire body and what little pieces remained of the organ were crumbling into tear-stained dust. Planting his face firmly into his pillow, he let out all of his frustration in one single cry as his fist shuttered with all the remaining rage he had.

Because what did he do now? Now that he knew, now that he couldn't forget? Without moving his head from his pillow, he muttered out, "I can't see her as Chat anymore."

His kwami flew close to him, but he still couldn't bring himself to life his head. Maybe suffocation was the best answer. "Why?"

Adrien huffed, rolling to his side seeing Plagg sitting patiently on his pillow, curled up in himself and curious as ever. "Because if she ever found out who I was, she'll think I started this friendship as a game to play with her feelings."

Plagg shook his head, eyes darkened with worry. "Kid, she knows you're not heartless."

"It's wrong for me to see her as Chat, it's wrong knowing how she feels. Especially when I don't return her feelings."

"Kid-"

"It's wrong, Plagg."

Even when his heart was doing everything in its power to disagree.

* * *

He was avoiding her. He knew that, she knew that, he knew that she knew that he knew that, but he still did it.

It was easier in school. She didn't know his identity, thus leaving him, at least somewhat, guilt-free of any death stares she could send his way.

Though in truth, he didn't look at her at all. Didn't even glance her way, didn't tilt his head to look out of the corner of his eye, nothing. Nothing that could cause the heavyweight in his chest to further.

Alya and Nino noticed the change. Marinette didn't, because from what he figured, she was too nervous in the first place to even realize what attention he had given her before he knew, but his best friend did.

Alya gave him weird looks, look at Marinette, back at him, and shake her head— repeat. It became a vicious cycle throughout the day. And she didn't even know.

Nino, being the good friend that he was, was worried about both Marinette and him. He had stopped Adrien between periods to talk. "Okay, dude, what's going on?"

Adrien kept his eyes off his best friend before shrugging his shoulders. "Just lots of photoshoots I guess. Add that to piles of homework. I'm in need of a good night's rest."

Nino's eyes went past him, and without turning around, Adrien knew he was looking at Marinette. "Is this about Marinette?"

Adrien's eyes snapped back to Nino's. "What makes you say that?"

The DJ sighed. "You know, don't you?"

Adrien ran his tongue along his bottom lip, moving to lean his side against the locker for support, his right foot crossing over the other. "I'm stupid, aren't I?"

Nino shook his head. "No, bro. You aren't stupid. Blind as a bat, maybe. But not stupid."

He snorted. "Thanks."

"Just telling you the truth."

Letting his right side fall back against the locker, he lifted his chin to the sky, begging for his life to just stop. "Yeah. I got that."

Nino grimaced. "Either way, you should really talk to her. She's gonna notice eventually."

Oh, only if Nino knew just how right he was.

* * *

It hurt, knowing that he was avoiding her like he was, but she put on a brave face for everyone at school. Only Alya and Nino really noticed a change, and with that, she did her best to brush them off and tell them everything was fine, just school and all that fun was stuff was overloading at the moment.

They didn't buy it for a second, by pretending they did, as if they were waiting for some perfect moment to come and fix all her problems.

Alya off handly remarked how Adrien had been..acing _different._ He had been apparently staring at her, glancing at her more than he thought he was. Throwing weird looks at her every so often— in ways that Adrien just didn't usually do.

Marinette once more shrugged it off. As much as she wished she could, she couldn't care at the moment. At one point, she would've been ecstatic that Adrien Agreste was looking her way, but right now, right this second, all she could think about was one person.

And she hated that her brain wouldn't turn off. She just wanted it to stop. To go back to normal. To go back to its regularly scheduled Adrien channel, and not think about Chat.

But it was already too late for that. The damage was done, and she was here, waiting for something to happen, for him to show up at her door. For her not to hurt anymore and at the very least, have her friend back.

But as a week and a half flew by, her doubt grew more and more.

Her parents noticed the most and understood as such— because they knew how much he visited. They knew how much Chat and Marinette had gotten along. And they could see the disappointment clear across her face.

But Marinette grinning and bared it. Even when little by little, day by day, she felt a little more empty, a little more lost inside. Chat had become a part of her daily life in a way that she hadn't even realized until now. And when he left, a little part of her did as well. He took a part of her that she didn't even know he had to begin with.

_She missed him_

But Marinette would get through it— she knew she would. After all, she would still have to deal with Akuma attacks eventually.

And with that, Chat as well.

* * *

Plagg had been a fly in his ear for the past two weeks.

Telling him how much he had probably hurt Marinette, how he was being a child by hiding from her. How this just wasn't right.

Things he already knew.

It was the same recycled stuff. As Adrien was slumped in his desk chair with the monitor brightly lit up his stare was blank, all he could do was listen to his kwami breathe him as he tried to talk some sense into him.

But it still didn't work, and as much as he didn't want to, he started to argue back. "Isn't wrong that if I tried to be her friend as Chat, knowing she has romantic feelings for me as Adrien?"

Plagg shook his head. "No, it's not right for you to _pursue_ her romantically as Chat knowing she has feelings for you as Adrien. Wouldn't it be weird after all these months as friends if you keep avoiding her like you are? Just drop her like that. Out of nowhere. What you're doing is wrong and is going to be a lot worse if she ever found out your identity. She'll think you were disgusted by the idea that she had feelings for you. You've already been avoiding her for the past two weeks. She's noticed your absent. Your friends have said as much."

Adrien planted his face into his hands and groaned. "So, either way, I lose."

"Unless you somehow 'find out' about her crush on Adrien and reject her?"

Adrien didn't say anything, face still buried in his hands. Heat still pounding painfully instead of staying quiet in his chest as it should've. Why wouldn't it listen?

"Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to reject her?"

Dropping his hands to his lap, Adrien glanced around the room, feeling hopeless. He… he had to, right? What else could he do? "I.. I love Ladybug."

Plagg sighed, flying over to rest in the cup of his limpless palm. "You're not obligated to only love Ladybug, kid. You're not together. You can have feelings for someone else. It's about who you choose that matters in the end, right? Who you work for, work with."

He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to banish the feeling of betrayal for his partner away. "I… I don't know what to do anymore. Doesn't she deserve more than to be a second option?"

Plagg was quick to counter that. "Doesn't she deserve a chance?! I don't know if you've noticed, but you haven't been looking at her like she's an option for a while. Quite the opposite really. And I think somewhere deep down inside, you know that long before now."

"Yeah, but-"

The black little creature cut him off. "Weren't your own words to Marinette that one time, 'you wouldn't be considering them if they weren't already there in your heart?' So, either pursue her or don't. But don't shut her out as Chat. Maybe try to build a relationship as Adrien or something. Ease her around you slowly. You know why now. Do it gently, and it'll come with time. She's already comfortable around you she just doesn't know it yet. She'll get there with you as Adrien eventually. Right now though, continue to see her as Chat. Be her friend, be there for her. But as much as you gotta have time to figure it out, you also can't put it off. "

"She deserve-"

Plagg was having none of it. "She _deserves_ all that you can give her. And the truth, as much as you can, she deserves the truth! I'm not saying right this second, but soon at least. You wouldn't even be considering her if she wasn't already in your heart. You just didn't realize it— all her confession did was open your eyes a bit and forced you to acknowledge what was already there."

"What about my date with Kagami? That didn't work out."

His kwami shook his head, understanding the question. "You did that right after Ladybug rejected you. No offense to Kagami, but you and I both know it was a distraction. You've grown close with Marinette. You took time, you let something grow. There's a big difference there, kid!"

He swiveled his chair back and forth, really not knowing where to find peace in his mind. "I just feel… dirty seeing her as Chat, knowing."

"Don't! You don't have any mean intent behind it, and again, Marinette isn't stupid. She won't take you for seeing her as Chat to play with her. She's your friend no matter what. Plain and simple. Ending your visits after knowing is worse than seeing her even though you do know. Seeing her shows you care— no matter the feelings, you wanna be by her. Maybe tell her you're scared that she won't like your civilian self. Show her your worry without letting her know who you are."

His thumb started to rub along Plagg's head, stopping to scratch behind his ear for a second. "But I've already hurt her."

Plagg was quick to lean into the touch, slightly purring, but still conscious enough to give his unusual sound advice. "Then fix it— before it's actually too late, stupid."

His words were honest but not harsh. That's when it finally _crashed,_ when it finally hit, just how stupid he had been. Two weeks, two whole long weeks he had been avoiding her. "Oh, shoot. Plagg, what do I do?"

"Do something sweet. Girls love that stuff. Nothing too big. Just something to show you care. That's all it takes, kid. That's all it takes."

* * *

When an akuma attacked that night, he and Ladybug were quick to take care of it. Ladybug even more so than usual. Her usual calm calculated demeanor wasn't there. Instead, she was harsh and unforgiving. She insulated this akuma. As if she was putting any pent up frustration she had and was using it on this one sorry soul.

Chat wasn't sure how to take that.

"Ladybug, are you alright?"

She wouldn't look his way. "Yeah, I'm fine." Her words were sharp— said in a snap. Almost like a growl. She wouldn't give anymore syllabus. She turned to leave, yo-yo raised over her head.

"I don't believe that."

She turned her head halfway to look side-eye him. "Believe what you want, I really couldn't care less."

He flinched back from her words as if he had been physically slapped. And okay— _ouch._ "Okay, who spit in your pudding?"

She turned completely around this time, all fire and burning rage, righteousness, and strength— everything that made him fall in love with her in the first place.

Something that.. Someone else had that too.

_Shut up brain. Shut up, shut up, shut up. They're not the same, it's you not the same. You don't feel the same thing for both of them. It's different_

"What's wrong with _me?"_ She growled eyes lit with absolute furry. "What's wrong with _you,_ Chat Noir?!"

Chat took a few back this time, trying to get out of harm's way if she decided, in the end, to go full out swinging. He had never quite seen her mad like this. "W-what?

Her mouth dropped open as the fire in her eyes continued to grow at his apparent denseness that he was so good at. "What's wrong with you!? And don't deny it, I know," But as soon as that anger came, it was also washed away with concern as the fire in her slowly trickled out into worry. "Something's up. Just tell me. Just… tell me. Please."

He looked to their surroundings, seeing the abandoned streets— something usual after an akuma attack, especially at night— and with a sigh of defeat, decided to give in and just tell her. "I… I found out recently that a friend of mine— a good friend that I've grown close to— has a crush… on this boy. And I guess… I guess I wasn't expecting that."

She looked taken aback by that, arms crossing over her chest as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She visibly gulped. She kept her voice low, acting as if his answer could scare her. Break her, even for some reason. "Why… why weren't you expecting that?"

It surely scared him.

Because it wasn't supposed to get this complicated. "Because…I-I don't know. But what I do know is that I feel weird."

Ladybug tilted her head to the side slightly, eyes hard on him as she obviously as trying to study him. Trying to figure him out as she could so easily do at times. But she couldn't with this one. Because Chat didn't know himself. "Who…?"

Choking out the truth of reality was hard because he finally had to acknowledge what he knew was true now and he never thought he'd be in this position in the first place. Where did it all go wrong? What did he do wrong? "M-Marinette. Apparently, she has a crush on Adrien Agreste, a boy in her class. And that boy was too stupid to notice."

His partner tried to come to Marinette's defense. "She probably didn-"

But something inside him just snapped, and everything he had been holding back for two weeks came flying out. And he had no way to slow it down. "I mean, was it that hard to see!? She stutters around him, right!? Everyone in Paris seems to know that, expect him. How much of a blind idiot does he have to be not to see what was right there— right in front of him!? And heck, goodness knows I've been avoiding her. Which is so wrong of me, but I've been trying to get things figured out in my head-"

"Kitty-"

Red hot anger was all he could see, taste, touch, feel. The world around him becoming nothing. He was blind to it all. "And the things that she's done for him! How did he not… did he really not notice, or was it all a guard up. Did he just not want to see it because it was easier? Did he know, did he not?! What was so hard about Marinette's love to see that he had it right in the palm of his hand, even though didn't deserve such a gi-"

"Chat-"

His throat was burning and his words scratchy— maybe. If he heard them right. "Where was Adrien's brain when she tried to confess? Because looking back on it, she probably did!"

He could see it now, all the times she tried, all the times he chalked it up to Marinette, being well, Marinette. But it was more. It meant so much more now.

_"Chat."_

"She's said so herself! How could he not see how amazing and talented she is? How selfless and caring and she'd give the shirt off the back if it means that someone else was-"

_"Chat!"_

_"What!?"_

As his chest heaved for air and her words broke him from his tarent, and his mind slowly descended back to earth, his vision clearing, he saw the look of concern on her face. Concern, and something else. Awe? Confusion? A tint of.. Happiness? "Chat, do you.. Are yo-"

He shook his head like he was shaking away the truth from inside. "I'm in love with you, bugaboo. You. And I can't.. Not with her— she deserves someone that sees her. I love you. _Only_ you." But his voice was weak, even to his own ears— desperate.

She tried to get through to him once more. "Chat-"

But.. but she just didn't understand. And he wouldn't have that. "And I know, I know you're in love with someone else, but, Ladybug. I don't want to let you go— I don't want to lose you."

Her lips turned into their first real smile he had seen all evening. Soft and sweet. "You'll never lose me."

But he was adamant. She didn't know what he had already lost. He couldn't afford both girls to be out of his life. He needed them, even if it was as friends. Even if Ladybug couldn't give him her heart. Even if he couldn't give Marinette his. "You don't that. I love you, I said so since the day we defeated stone heart. And I… I can't, I don't want to give that up. I don't know how— I don't know."

"Okay."

He looked up, surprised dancing on his face. "Okay?"

She nodded one little head bobble, "Yeah, okay. I get it. Even… even if you don't know what you feel, even if you don't feel anything romantic for her, you're trying to understand it. You're trying to figure out your feelings."

She reached for her yo-yo, but stopped, and before he could ask what was doing, marched over to him to rise onto the tip of her toes and press a soft kiss to her cheek.

"For what it's worth, I think you already see her."

And with that, she to posied her weapon over her head, and flew off into the pitch blackness of night.

He was left standing there in the cold night, confused as all could be— but when wasn't he these days? It seemed like that was all that he was.

He did know one thing, though. He had to find Marinette and talk to her.

He had to fix this.

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here."

Marinette almost screamed as she dropped her pen into her open notebook that rested on her lap. But she didn't fall this time, so that was good. It would've been much more dangerous seeing her current position.

She turned, glancing at him sideways, trying to keep a calm demeanor, but even after everything he had said to Ladybug, she couldn't help the bite in her tone as she asked, "What're you doing here?"

He came over to her, taking his usual spot on the beam, but making sure to keep some personal distance between them. Which, was honestly for the best for now, even if she didn't really like it, she understood. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? How in the world did you get up here without me?"

She shrugged, giving him the best possible answer that she had. "Ladybug helped me. I saw her after the akuma attack and told her that I needed to clear my head. She was more than willing to give me a hand up."

He looked convinced, but upset as well. "And just how were you gonna get down?"

She hummed, bring her pencil to her mouth to give it some fake thought. "Figured you'd find me eventually."

"Bold of you to assume that I'd know where to look in the first place."

She let out a dry laugh. "You're pretty smart, Chat. Well, when you use your brain cells."

He tore his face from hers, looking out to the city instead. "Going in for the kill, I see. Wouldn't be the first person tonight."

She knew she shouldn't be so snippy, but as much as it may have hurt him— she could easily see the pain in his eyes, and it caused her heart to do the squeeze thing again— it hurt her just as much to be dropped out of nowhere like that.

Like it was the easiest thing to do, even though she knew it wasn't. Along with the pain, she could also see the regret and guilt playing heavily on his face, she was sure if he had been without a mask, she would've seen dark circles bruised into his skin just under his eyes.

She couldn't be sure why Chat avoided her… but after the talk she had with him as Ladybug… she had an idea. And she didn't even know how to bring up that topic. Because he was already in love with Ladybug— he didn't know where he laid with Marinette.

It wasn't the time. It just wasn't, and that was okay. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Now, why did you decide to come talk to me?"

He shook his head. "I should be the one apologizing. I dropped you out of nowhere for no reason, and you've been probably going over like crazy in your head wondering what happened to get me to do that."

She followed his gaze. "I mean, yeah. What else do you expect me to… think."

"Can…" He gulped, she could see him trying to get some air. "Can I at least try to make it up to you? I have a surprise planned for you, if you're willing— an apology gift."

She glanced down to her sketchbook, page empty as she scrapped her fingers along the edges of her paper. Sighing, she relented. "Fine."

The smile he gave off was bright and warm, and one that she had been missing so badly for the past two weeks.

There was her Chaton. It almost made up for the past two weeks he had left her. Almost.

* * *

The ice rink, as stupid as it sounded, was what he chooses as his planned outing with Marinette.

Looking back, when he had asked Marinette on advice on to ask Kagami, he could almost see the pain she had held in her eyes, knowing he asking out another girl.

And did that sting.

He wished he could take it back. Then again, he wished he could take a lot of things back. But he couldn't. The only thing he could do now was to suck it up, and go on from here, and do what he could to fix it, to make up for everything that had happened.

As they entered the ring, he gave her the go-ahead to open her eyes.

Her eyebrow shot up to her hairline, lips turned into an amused lopsided grin. "The ice rink." She eyed the whole place with a glint in her eyes.

Chat watched her watching the rink. "Is something wrong with coming here?

She pursed her lips before shrugging. "Just some… memories."

That was a punch to the guy. Boy, was he an idiot. "I'm sorry." _I wish I had known._

She offered a small smile, and while it didn't hold much, it was better than nothing for the moment. "It's not your fault. I should've… I should've to…" he could see in the way her mind flashed back to the memory of when he, Kagami, her and Luka had all came here as a double date. "I should've talked to him."

_it is my fault._

Marinette turned away from the ice to face him fully. "So, how'd you do this? The rink is supposed to be open, but no one's here."

Chat smiled, pulling her to a chair so she could lace up her skates. "I have a few ways— which were legal, so don't start worrying about me. The place is closed to the public for the day. It's just you and me."

She shot him a glare but stayed quiet as he knelt in front of her, body taut as to keep any needed space she needed from him and started to help her slip her skates on.

They didn't breathe another word to each other until, finally Marinette broke the silence that had plaguing them for weeks. "What's gotten into you. Seriously Chat. Where have you been? I've… I've been worried."

He sighed as his claws twitched and began fumbling a little with tying the lace correctly before he could clear his mind and properly explain everything to her. "Sorry. Just a lot on my mind the past couple of weeks, you know?"

Marinette looked almost shy, blue sparkling eyes peeking out from dark eyelashes with completely good intentions with everything that she did as she whispered, "Wanna talk about it?"

He couldn't. Even if a part of him wanted to. Instead, he shook his head, thumbing the string into the last hole of her shoe. "It's identity stuff-"

She nodded, bent down to double-check her footwear before looking back up at him, mouth set in a tight line. "Say no more, it's okay-"

"No! I want to talk about this— I need to. But I can only be vague, and I'm sorry about that."

She just sat there, waiting patiently as she always did. She never demanded anything, but she knew when to give someone their headspace to think. So, yes, patient would always be a good way to describe her. "Okay, go on."

Show her your worry without letting her know who you are. He stood up, trying to figure out the words in his heads and how to make them sound right when they left his mouth. "I'm scared. I'm scared that one day you're gonna find out, you're going to know, and you won't… you won't like me."

_You'll be angry with me. You won't want anything to do with me._

"Chat." She copied him, taking to her feel as well, and broke that distance he had set between them for her. She went as far as to place her hand on his shoulder, nails digging into his leather suit. "No matter who you are underneath, I'll always like you. You're an amazing friend, I couldn't ask for more."

Hope started to bubble its way back in and it warmed up every inch, every nerve wire that had frozen stiff in place over the past couple of weeks. "Really?"

Any hardness in her eyes started to melt away and matched her tone in warmth. Oh _gosh,_ had he missed that. He knew the saying was true in that very moment. You never know what you had until it was gone. "Really. You could be Chloe, anyone— heck, even Adrien and I wouldn't be upset or angry, or not like you. You're you, Chat. And I'm glad we're close. I wouldn't change that for anything." She stepped closer, hesitant at first, but then sound in the rest of her movements as she closed the rest of the space between them. Almost chest to chest, breath not quiet mingling together, but still there, sharing the same space.

She reached up, cupping his face, not allowing him to move an inch. Not that he could anyways with those strong blue _blue_ eyes staring back at him. "You are my friend, first and foremost. You've imprinted yourself into such a big part of my life, and I don't want to ever stop that. You're worth so much to me, Chat Noir. I mean that."

_I can't fall in love with you. Stop trying to take my heart. Ladybug's safe, you aren't. You're unpredictable. You can love me back because… you're real._

_And you can leave just as easy._ He closed his eyes, breathing in slow deep breaths. "I'm sorry for leaving you like that. I shouldn't have. I have a lot weighing on my mind lately, and for some reason, I just wasn't expecting to find out that you had a crush on Adrien— and I can't explain why, as much as I wish I could."

She nodded. "I understand." She did. Even when she didn't know, she still understood and that meant more than he could ever say.

She pulled him int for one of the most bone crushing hugs she had ever given him, head buried in the crook of his neck and he sighed. Because boy, did he miss her hugs the most. They were simple, in the way they brought so much comfort by one single touch and the scent of her strawberry shampoo that she must use eased him into a sense of calm, peace, like no other.

_Except Ladybug. Except Ladybug. Excepct Ladybug._

As the walls came crumbling down around them, and everything shifted back onto its rightful centerpoint, Chat could feel his body start to light with excitement. He could hardly keep his knees from wobbling. "C'mon," He pulled back from the hug gently, grabbing for her hand instead and eagerly taking them to the edge of the ice. "Let's make some new memories here, get whatever bad ones away."

She nodded, just as eager and laughed along with him tugging her with him. She glanced down and halted their pace. That was when he realized she must've taken notice of what occupied his hands with hers. She looked back up at him, eyes sparkling with unabiding joy. "So, you found them?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Thank you. I love them, truly."

He had found them tucked away on their beam one night when he had gone up there to clear his mind. Probably placed there by Ladybug, now that he thought on it.

She beamed. "I'm glad you liked them. Knowing that you like them so much means everything. I'm happy that I was able to help."

"Thank you for making them. I'm sorry about that night. I know I already apologize, but I really want you to know that I realize what I did, and I'll do everything that I can possible to fix it." He leaned back against the glass of the window that separated them from the arena. "For what it's worth, I think Adrien's an idiot for not realizing. Makes me wonder what else you've done for him."

She snorted, amusement brightening everything about her before she went and slapped his shoulder. "If only you knew the half of it."

_I really, really don't. I'm still trying to process you being in love with me. Knowing you've done things that I don't even know- the scarf. It's all so much. You should've gotten the credit. Please, please, Marinette. Let my brain rest._

But just agreed with a soft, "Only if."

Chat knew he would. It scared him to find out everything that she had done for him, but he knew it was only a matter of time.

As long as he had Marinette, though, he knew it'd be okay.

It would always be okay with her right there by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's thoughts: So both my wife and I are sleep deprived as f#*k right now and I said we will have an ongoing joke hidden in every chapter about how at least one of the two kiddos isn't getting sleep. Now have fun going back and finding them. Night buckos!


	10. Victorian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter will follow exclusively together, seeing as how the prompts fit so well. I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Fluff, how I can't wait for you to become more romantic, but until then, never underestimate the importance and value of true friendship.
> 
> And mutual pinning that has yet to be talked about between two (Four? Not really though) individuals, but you know— all that comes later.
> 
> Fun times.

"Girl, did you hear?"

Marinette didn't get a chance to close her locker to answer the familiar voice of Alya before said girl, slammed it shut for her, almost startling the young designer. Collecting herself, she eyed Alya curiously. "No, what's up?"

The blogger tapped the button on the side of her phone, flipping it over to show her the screen. There, in big bold yellow letters was an invitation to a birthday party. "Chloe's throwing her official sweet sixteen birthday party— and it's Victorian-themed. So, basically a masked ball sorta thing."

Marinette nodded slowly, side steeping the excited girl and waiting for her to follow foot to their next class. When she was at her side, she asked, "Okay, but why're you excited? Last I checked, we're not really friends with Chloe. Why exactly would you wanna go to a party that she hosts? Remember her last party and her waiter getting akumatized? It's a disaster waiting to happen, until, ya know, it actually happened.."

Alya, for all the life-risking stunts that she had pulled in her time of catching footage of akuma's, knew at least not to go anywhere near Chloe's stupid parties.

"I know," She opened up her app to the ladyblog and scrolled through some post. "But it's a masked event, how likely do you think it'll be that Chat Noir and Ladybug'll show up? Wouldn't that be awesome!?"

"Not likely." She muttered under her breath. Marinette wouldn't set foot in Chloe Busious place ever again if she could help it, call her dramatic, but she didn't care.

"Oh, girl." Alya chided softly with a small chuckle, "You're just being overdramatic now." Hehe, didn't she hit the nose on the head? "Of course Ladybug and Chat'll show up. It's practically a city-wide event— even though I don't think our own miss Queen Bee really deserves it, but oh well— what're you going to do?"

Not go, that was what she was going to do.

* * *

"Tell me again, Marinette, how you got roped into this?"

Marinette sighed, pushing away her chair from her desk, looking at her kwami in a desperate plea for help. "I don't know how it all happened exactly. "It was a blur if I'm being honest. One minute I was doing patrol with Chat, and the next moment, we were being hounded by Chloe and being begged to go to her party— and I just couldn't say no."

Tikki's eyes dipped in sympathy as she buzzed in front of her desktop computer. "Maybe you should just tell her you can't make it. Call in sick, or hope for an akuma for the best-worst case scenario."

Marinette sat up straight at that, eyes going wide with a painfully large grin. "Maybe..."

"Marinette, no." Tikki quickly put a stop to her chosen's predictable train of thought. "You are not gonna try to get ahold of Hawkmoth to akumatized someone. That's irresponsible and wrong, to begin with. You know better than that."

Her head dipped in shame, fingers twiddling together out of nervous habit. "I know, but I'm just not looking forward to a whole night with Ms. Paris herself."

Tikki, being the sweet creature that she was, swooped in to press herself against Marinette's cheek, making sure to plant a kiss there as well. "I know, but hey, at least it gives you an excuse to design a dress. It's victorian themed, right?"

Marinette couldn't fight the lopsided grin that pulled at her lips. She had been looking for a reason to design something fancier. "Yeah, there's that at least."

And then, Tikki's smile turned dropped into a slow simmering smirk. Almost catty like. A trait she had obviously learned from Plagg. "And." She sing-songed, "Chat'll be there."

Marinette crooked her to the side a little. "Yeah. He will be."

Maybe the party wouldn't be so terrible after all.

* * *

"Marinette, you know better than to design at the dinner table."

_"Oh_, someone just got called out."

Marinette's head immediately snapped up to throw her usual glare towards her partner. But her reaction only caused his sneaky, cream getting smirk to further on his face. "Shut up."

He pouted, trying to look offended, dropped his fork that he was currently using to deliver the pasta to his mouth and looked to her parents for support. "Mom, Dad. Marinette's being mean to me again."

"Marinette," Her mother chided playfully, all teasing in her eyes. "What did I tell you about playing nice with others."

The superheroine in question groaned, slumping back into her chair at the dinner table. She threw her pencil onto her book and pushed it away, too tired to look at it anymore. The stupid thing was giving her a massive headache. "I just can't get this design down."

Curious as the cat ever was, he pulled on the book towards him, eyeing the few sketch ideas that she did have. She wasn't afraid of anything with identities, seeing as these were about ideas and probably nothing that Ladybug would show up in. "You have a few things down."

She shrugged limplessly before slugging forward to pick at her food. "Nothing that's really sticking though. I'm probably not gonna go anyways."

Chat's ears immediately dropped, eyes ridden with sadness. "What, why not?"

_Because Ladybug was invited specifically._

Not that she could tell him that she couldn't go because Ladybug was and have him not wonder how the two things were related when he had no clue as to how they were. Oh, the fun times of secret identities. "It's Chloe." She offered instead. "I think everyone in Paris knows how I feel about her."

Glancing down, he looked to his food, obviously trying to contemplate ways to get her to go— he even went as far as to look to her parents for help, which they could only shrug helplessly as well.

Something must've gone off inside his head because when his eyes were set back on her, they were light with hope. "You could always come with me?"

Out of all the things she intended to think that could run through her partner's head, that was not one of them.

She wiggled in her seat, trying to process the fact that Chat asked her to the dance, not in a romantic sense, but still. "But what about Ladybug?"

Around a mouthful of food he said. "Mwlady will be dere." He swallowed as to make his words more understandable. "I'll get to spend some time with her. Get a dance with her, but I'd much rather go as your date knowing you'll be there, than spending any evening knowing that missed out on a party that— even though it was thrown by Chloe— you still wanted to go to."

She smiled softly, kicking her leg under the table to his shin to show her appreciation and laughed when he winced in fake pain. Those suits protected them from a large stone hit. Her kick had done nothing— but she didn't know that. "Thanks, gattino, but I don't think it's a good idea to have a superhero escort me to a part. Especially a big one like this."

He considered that, eyes looking for a different way. "We could always just meet up. You know what I look like in a mask, just come find me. We can get away for a bit if it gets too stuffy."

"Plus." Her mother's sweet voice added, "Adrien might be there."

Marinette sighed, remembering to take a bit of her own food. "He's grounded, unfortunately."

It didn't go unnoticed by anyone at the dinner table how Chat flinched at that.

But nothing more was said about that. Soon enough, she had kitty eyes trained on her once more, and not because he was a cat superhero either. "Please, Marinette? With your favorite macaron on top?"

Her chest heaved as she exhaled air through her nose, giving in. "Fine. But we're meeting up. I don't need to be a target for Hawkmoth."

He nodded, and his tail started waggling in the air freely, his knee doing his happy bounce as it always did when he got excited. "Understood, _Principessa."_

Oh, how she hated him. But then again, love and hate were always said to be a thin line to each other. But Chat didn't need to know that.

It looked like Ladybug wasn't making an appearance to the ball after all. Sorry, Chloe.

She wasn't really sorry.

* * *

The days flew by after that, one colliding together right after the other.

Her dress as actually making progress, and while she did keep it within the realm of victorian, she modernized it as well.

Chat was banned from the house while she made it— though they did sneak off to the tower, she couldn't very well not see her friend. After the whole Adrien confession and him missing from her life for two weeks, she never wanted to go without seeing him for too long.

Her parents, however, were sad at not seeing their favorite cat, went as far as to try to go with her when she went to meet up with him.

She put a stop to that.

But now, with the party being a day away, she was finally just putting the final touches on the dress. She glanced over to her kawmi who was munching on a few cookies. "What do you think, Tikki?"

Her friend dropped her snack and fluttered over to get a better view of the dress. Blue eyes bright with enthusiasm, she nodded. "It's very beautiful, Marinette— very true to both the Victorian century and this one. I personally think it's your best work yet."

Marinette cupped her kwami, placing a sweet kiss to her forehead. "Thanks, Tikki. I hope Chat'll like it." Her fingers started to play along the seam of the fabric.

Tikki studied her chosen. "Just as long as you're careful. Don't want Hawkmoth to catch wind of this. A civilian and superhero is never a good mix."

Marinette nodded in understanding. "I know. We'll be careful. Promise."

Tikki smiled and zipped off towards the direction of her bed. "I wonder how this'll turn out this time." She said in a secretive tone, not looking back to a now confused Marinette.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Tikki kept her tone aloof, but Marinette could see the knowing inTikki's eyes as she settled for bed. "Oh, nothing for you to worry about. I trust you. Now, go to bed, you have a long day ahead of you. Get some rest."

Still confused, Marinette did as told and readied for bed.

Figuring it was best to shrug it off, for now, Marinette turned her thoughts towards a more peaceful though, being able to hang out with her friend in a more public setting. She couldn't deny how different and good it felt to do that once with Chat.

She also couldn't deny the truth that she was a little sad that she couldn't go with him either.

But that was a story for another time, wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's thoughts:
> 
> Bonus scene:
> 
> The akuma had finally been defeated for the night after a long and hard battle. It seemed after two weeks of anger and frustration, they were understandably off they're game a bit, a fact that Hawkmoth took full advantage of. So when they reached to tower that night they were more than happy to take they're rest before returning to their civilian lives. That however is not what one Ms. Chloe Buchui had in mind as a huge gust of wind was sent up the tower nearly knocking them clear off the beam they were standing on. Thinking fast Chat extended his pole, wedging it firmly between two support beams, grabbing onto Ladybugs hand just in time. While they caut they're breath a helicopter rose from the city below as the queen of Paris herself leaned out of the vehicle with a megaphone in hand.
> 
> "Ahem, Ladybug, and Chat-Noir, are both formally invited to the most spectacular and extravagant sweet sixteen partynto ever have graced the earth. You can call my dad's secretary, I don't handle that stuff.


	11. Masked Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so close— almost there, but first, when I saw the prompts that are coming up, I decided it was best if we get one other problem out of the way before we have everything else fall into place.
> 
> And it will, and they'll get all the happiness in the world, very soon.

Marinette knew she was going to be late to the party if she didn't hurry up. So, grabbing her dress from the mannequin, she sprinted to the bathroom to slip into it, with Alya waiting patiently in her bedroom to help zip it up if need be. Though she did forgo the mask with the knowledge that Chat was going to be there, it was probably for the best that she looked as little like Ladybug as possible.

They already had their hair and makeup done over half an hour ago, so they were set on that front. Once they were dressed, her parents would give them a lift to the hotel— and sure, she didn't live too far away from Chloe's, but she was wearing a beautiful gown and shoes that had a little bit of a heal to them, she would rather be safe than sorry— where they'd meet up with their friends.

After arriving, she would have to find a way to sneak away to meet up with Chat as well.

Knowing Alya, that would certainly be the biggest feat of all. She was a hard one to get away from, akuma attacks proved that time and time again. The blogger was nothing if not persistent.

Then there was also the fear of an akuma, because where there was Chloe, pain, and suffering were soon to follow. Well not so much pain and suffering, but rather, hurt feelings were sure to follow.

Marinette just wanted one night not to be interrupted, but at this point, she would take what she could get— a night with friends would be all she needed in the end.

Maybe a slow dance with a certain cat as well.

But she'd keep that to herself.

* * *

He arrived early to the ball, and everyone greeted him as Chat, which he was thankful for because having people recognize him as Adrien in his full Chat tuxedo, as he called it, without the powers of a kwami could easily lead to his identity being revealed. Along with the idea that Marinette would know if she was hanging out with Chat, and then someone came along and called him Adrien.

Yeah, he could see that turning out well. Not.

He still had some worries, but for now, he couldn't think about those. He had mingled with a few classmates, hung around and talked with Nino for a bit— which was a little weird seeing as Nino had no clue he was his best friend and was trying to be respectful to the superhero, rather than his usual bro self, but it was funny in a way, to see him flounder for more polite, articulative, words.

Chat parted from the sea of teens and other _important_ people that had been deemed such by his childhood friend. Making sure not a soul took notice, he disappeared through large back doors that lead off onto a stone pathway that gave way to a nice sitting area for guests and such, though not many people used this place as it was.

He remembered when they had been kids, he and Chloe would play tea parties and knights and princesses. Chat smiled fondly at the memories, as they flew in his mind's eye right in front of him.

He missed those times when everything was easy, and he didn't have such a weight on his shoulders as he did now. Back when knights and princesses were the only thing they had to worry about and the hardships of having to slay the dragon and rescue princess Chloe. Even back then, she loved the idea of being royalty, though without fully expecting to be treated as such. It was a good thing to look back on and laugh remembering a simpler version of themselves.

Speaking of princesses…

Chat titled his head around, as his body followed suit to meet the large french glass doors, and, as if on cue— his senses just knew somehow when she walked in, catching a single glimpse of Marinette and Alya entering the hotel ballroom.

They walked side by side, both grinning ear to ear as they found some friends to talk to— Alya stood with Nino, Marinette by her side, making small chatter along with the rest of the crowd. That was if he could notice the wave of people at this point. Yet, it was there nonetheless. It almost made him wished he could've attended as Adrien, that way he would've been able to dance with Marinette anywhere without worry.

But then again, this was Marinette, and while she was starting to slow on her stutter around Adrien, she didn't really talk with him outside of small interactions. She looked at him, sad and… thoughtful, almost distance like at some times. She'd bite her lip and then turn her head the other way. At others, it was like she was considering something— and had yet to reach a conclusion.

It worried him a bit, sure, but what was he to do? When he asked as Chat, he had to be very careful with that, about what was happening with her and Adrien, she would simply shrug and respond with: "I don't know, lately it's been like he's trying extra hard to get closer to me, and while I like that.. I've been… thinking about it. And I just can't seem to find an answer."

Whenever he tried to approach the subject again, she'd give him nothing but vague answers, her most recent one being, "I'm just… thinking about it." And that was the end of it.

He didn't dare to ask anymore.

Bringing himself back to the present, he could feel eyes start to wander to him, blinking a few times as he met her gaze. A slow, enduring smile replaced the polite kind one she wore for the others around her and Chat had to remind his heart to stop and stay in its place.

You don't get to thump like that, you don't belong to her.

He was sure if his heart could respond, he would only hear a peal of mocking laughter in return.

Focusing his attention on Marinette— who could be caught glancing at him every few seconds between the conversation she was having— and Alya, he could see their hair was pinned up, Marinette's in a slightly more elegant bun filled with loose curls framing her face, and Alya's who wore a half up, half down style to hers.

He knew he was a bit biased when he thought Marinette's look fit her to a T. But then again, no one asked anyone, so he was in the clear.

Chat couldn't see either girl's dresses due to the fact that people were surrounding them entirely, blocking his viewpoint from about neckline down— he did, however, catch a hint of pastel pink, which was Marinette's signature color, so he figured it was handmade by her— and he knew anything of her design was going to be beautiful.

When he caught her stare once more, he twitched his eye to the side, indicating for her to join him elsewhere, whenever she found the chance to, and she agreed with a curt nod when Alya's attention wasn't placed on her.

It took a few minutes, but she was eventually able to excuse herself and slip away unnoticed, eyes never leaving his as she shuffled through the crowd of people.

He was so intent on staring at her, that he hadn't even noticed her attire when she pushed past the thin glass pane of the doors.

"Hey, Marinette, I'm glad you were ab-"

And that was when he finally got a good look at her in her entirely, and his brain must've decided to vacate the premises because _thinking was not possible at the moment._

Never in his life had it been so hard to _inhale_ and _exhale_ the air that surrounded him. He was choking at the mere sight of her. The wind was fully knocked out of his gut and he doubts it had any intentions of returning. Chat wasn't sure if he could think long enough to grasp it if it had.

Because there she was, in her full Marinette glory, in a dress that was made by her hand. Off the shoulder sleeves fitted perfectly in their place. The criss-cross bodice hugged her just enough to show the curves she had been acquiring over the past few months.

The lace pattern throughout was amazing, soft and romantic with exceptional quality. The skirt was lovely— his favorite part of the dress honestly— it hugged just at the waist and flowed naturally into an A-line ball gown— nothing too big, poofy, or obnoxious, but much enough to be elegant, classy and well…. Marinette.

He was wrong before. The dress wasn't beautiful, she was. It was nothing compared to when she stepped into it. He knew that without a fact.

"Wow…." Was all he could say. How lame was that? And stupid. Stupid, stupid.

But she chuckled all the same. "You're gonna catch flies like that, gattino."

His heart picked up once more at the nickname. And he shamed it all the more for it. This was Marinette. _Not Ladybug._

Ladybug isn't here. She had other obligations. But Marnette was. Marinette just might always be.

This needed to… this needed to…

He didn't know what it needed to do anymore, but it needed to do something, anything. A clear head would be nice for once.

Deciding that the silence had been going on long enough, Chat cleared his throat and stepped stand directly in front of her. "You look beautiful— just thought I'd clear that up. In case there were any misconceptions."

She nodded with a smile in her eyes, bright, big and breathtaking. Which was something else she was good at doing tonight, taking other people's breathes.

Did he mention she might've taken his?

Chat hoped she had a return policy because he would really appreciate it.

"I might've guessed it." She breathed. There it was. "But you know, who am I to assume things?"

A little laugh escaped him and he just shook his head. "You are something else, Marinette."

She shrugged with her head slightly tilted to the lifted shoulder. "I get that sometimes. Especially from Alya. Her favorite words are 'Marinette, Marinette, Marinette' you know I'm in trouble when you hear her say that."

He laughed, bringing the tip of his shoe to kick some of the loose dirt around them, eyes watching as the ruble rolled away. "I'll make sure to keep that in mind."

Her fingers were under his chin in a flash, forcing him to meet her eyes. "Now, I think you promised me a dance?"

Oh, right, he forgot.

That was when Plagg decided to poke his head out of his breast pocket. "He's very forgetful these days, pigtails. You'll have to forgive him."

She chuckled good heartily "I'll make sure to remember for him, thank you, Plagg."

Chat knew his kwami wanted to come out for pets from her but liked to remain hidden with so many people nearby. Even though the kwamis were not really a secret, and his identity was taken as Chat at the moment, so there wouldn't be any harm, Plagg still didn't like to be seen.

But he had taken to Marinette, and Marinette to him. It was… an odd sort of friendship to say the least. "How's all that sugar at the bakery?"

Marinette smirked at the creature's odd usual question. Chat just couldn't understand it, almost like an inside joke between the two. "Just fine. If you ever want any, you know where to me."

Plagg started to _pur_ in his pocket. "I might just take you up on that offer, pigtails. I just might."

"Okay, enough you two." Chat chided playfully, pushing Plagg back in his hiding place for the night. Because, he wasn't jealous in the slightest, no, not at all. "Let's have that dance." And grabbed for her hand to pull her along the stone path to be out of any unwanted attention from the party that was still going on.

Marinette giggled as she reached to lift her skirt as to not have it drag and matched his paced as they sprinted towards an open patch of grass that was seclusive.

Slowing down, Chat made sure to catch her and righted her as well. The music from the party was now faint, but that didn't matter much. She was still curious, he could see it on her face and living in her eyes. "So, what now without music?"

He pulled his iPod from his pants pocket, showcasing the device in all its beauty. Picking a random slow song— he created a playlist, okay? — a sweet melody reached their ears.

Chat backed up a few paces and dipped into a teasing bow, hand outstretched for her to take. "May I have this dance?"

Marinette stifled her giggles behind her hands, but it did little to help. She did a curtsy of her own. "Of course, kind sir."

They laughed together as they closed in, one arm going to wrap around his shoulder, one of his to her waist, and their free hand meeting in the middle to hold as they started to sway to the music.

"Please tell me." She said between fits of soft laughter. "That this theme for ms. Queen Bee is as ridiculous to you as it is to me."

He chuckled along with her, rolling his eyes for good measure. _"Utterly_ ridiculous." He agreed.

They laughed in sync once before she dipped her head and placed it just above his heart. He couldn't stop his head from responding as he rested his cheek on the top of her head, a few loose strands of hair ticking his nose, but he didn't mind one bit. "How was getting away from Alya?"

Their hands had to drop from them moving in closer but adjusted to where their other respective hands were. His heart finally slowed and almost sighed in relief.

Marinette snorted. "Terrible. You know how Alya can be. Imagine akuma's, but ten times worse."

Like it finally just found its place— its...its.. Home.

He tried to laugh. "Alya can be a hard one to disappear from— I'll give her that."

Now, that the fact that it was Marinette Dupain-Cheng's arms was where his heart found that, was scary all on its own.

She hummed against him. "Mhm."

But he still wouldn't say anything. Wouldn't acknowledge it any further than he already had.

With the light music playing in the background, everything else fell quiet, it was quickly becoming their own little world out here, nothing to disturb them, nothing to break them and nothing else.

Marinette sighed, sweetly, happily, and he knew if he were to look into her eyes, he'd see contentment brimming in them. Contentment and happiness because of _him._ He'd also see the safety that she provided, the comfort, the warmth that radiated from her.

"I'm glad we crossed paths this summer, Chat." She muttered into his chest, tightening her arms around his neck. "I wouldn't change it for anything."

Oh, why did she have to go and do that?

"You gotta stop doing that." He breathed into her hair, getting a whiff of her vanilla and strawberry shampoo that she favored all the time. He was pretty sure it was ingrained into her hair at this point. Or maybe just to her alone.

She pulled back, confusion sparkling in those familiar, _known_ eyes. "Stop doing what?"

His mouth moved without his command. "You gotta stop making me fall in love with you."

Marinette's slow sway in his arms came to an abrupt screeching halt— she stood stunned, speechless. Mouth agape, eyes wider than the saucers at her parents' bakery that he so often help make treats with. Her skin broke out in red and pink hues in seconds flat.

When she started making choking noises, that was when he realized exactly what had left his mouth. Chat started floundering for words, going over every little thing he could say to save this, to save their friendship, because he would not lose her. Not if he could help it.

"Marinette-"

And that was when the akuma attacked.

* * *

After a long, gruesome battle, where both he and Ladybug semed… distracted, the akuma was finally captured, the victim taken care of and escorted home and a quick pound it to their partner.

He found Marinette quickly after he fed Plagg. Then again, she seemed to be searching for him as well.

He walked her home, neither saying what was on their minds, too tired to really say it to begin with.

When they arrived at her door, he locked his eyes onto her, making sure she understood that was not going to back down from this— even though he didn't know where his feelings were exactly, he refused to leave her like he had during those two weeks, It was not going to be a repeat.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Promise."

And the worry in her eyes— the worry that he had put there because he was afraid before— washed away. She nodded, fully believing the truth in his words with a half smile. "Tomorrow." and shut the door.

Chat was gonna go home and figure this out. He was gonna have to really take a look at everything and be honest with himself and with her. He was gonna have to stop acting so chicken and realize everything that he had, and all the more he could.

He would have to stop breaking her heart and his and finally just choose. The games had to come to end, simple.

And tomorrow, he'd talk to her tomorrow for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's thoughts:
> 
> "You look beautiful— just thought I'd clear that up. In case there were any misconceptions."
> 
> In the words of my uncle Kelly coughing up a fucking lung after one hit of his joint: "So smooth"


	12. Post Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the turning point. Decisions are made, and a few identities are put to rest.
> 
> Well…. Some.
> 
> Just… not the ones you may have expected.

Adrien had every intention to talk to Marinette today.

He was still rolling around inside his own head as to where his heart lay, as to where he even wanted it to, because now he knew he had to make his choice. It was a choice that he had to make and make it today. To put them both at rest.

And then, all his intentions— all his plans seemed to break in an unblinkable second. The unthinkable happened. He stood face to face with Hawkmoth.

In his own house— sans a mask.

"I can't believe you," He growled low, back almost hunched as if to pounce like the cat superhero that he took after. "It was you, all this time? You were him!?" Tears began to swell, but he blinked them back, out of the way to keep them from blurring his visions.

Gabriel was nothing if not calm, even faced with the fact that his son was his own worst enemy. "You won't be able to understand why, but I did it for y-"

Adrien was shaking with absolute rage. "Don't you ever try and say it was for me. Don't even think of saying it was for her!" He pointed to his mother's coffin. Her tomb which his father forced her to lay in. "Because if it had been, if it had been for me, for her, you would've moved on. You would've actually been there for me. But you haven't. It's been over a year— I'll be sixteen in just four months, did you even realize that or did you have Natihale set another reminder?"

His father's eyes squinted but showed no other signs of breaking his facade. "You've always carved her out to be this perfect mother, perfect person, but I can promise you, Adrien— she was not. She has her sins just as I have mine. Some worse than you could possibly imagine."

Adrien chuckled darkly. "You know what? I actually believe that. After seeing all this, after what you've done, what you've been doing." He gestured wildly to the space around them. Hawkmoth's secret lair in his own house that he had stumbled upon when trying to wander aimlessly with his thoughts. A pure fortune of bad luck. "This takes it. Everything you did or didn't do, _this_ takes the cake for sure. If this is true, then maybe every bad possibility is. Especially when it comes to involving you in my life."

Adrien could see the crumbles of his father's everyday mask start to crumble around the edges, losing shape and strength. But Gaberial pressed on as if nothing bad was really happening. He cleared his throat. "Now that you know… can't you see the possibilities as I do, if you could convince Ladybug to give us her miraculous, we could get everything back, anything that we want. Your mother."

That was what caused Adrien to snap. Everything poured out like a dam that had been held up for years as the rocks and concrete worn away to nothing. "No! You don't know what I want! You never did. Humor me, father— Just this once. Ask me what I actually want."

Gabriel's adam apple began to bobble as he tried to force down whatever emotion he didn't want to breakthrough. He didn't do a very good job at hiding it though. But did as asked, "What do you want, son?"

"A _father."_ He spat, nose crunched. "A father, who's there when I call. A father that doesn't fill my day with mind-numbing activities, that sits down with me for dinner and asks how my day was. Who doesn't shelter me from the world. A father who doesn't think only about himself."

That was when Gabriel snapped, his emotions taking hold and exposing him. "Did you ever think for once that I might not know how to be that!? To be what you need!? Why do you think I've been trying to revive your mother? She may have been as guilty as me in some senses, but at least she knew how to love you properly!"

Adrien stood motionless, speechless— only waiting for the man in front of him that he thought he knew at least somewhat, to continue.

Gabriel took a breath as he realized his composure finally had snapped. "When you were born I was so scared, you were just this tiny little thing reaching out to the world for the first time and I didn't know what to do. Your mother she-"

This whole thing was never justifiable as his father was trying to paint it out to be. "I don't _care_ what she did! I needed you! I didn't need you to be perfect, I didn't need you to be mom, I just needed _you!"_ I needed you to bring normalcy back to my life, to our lives, when she died! But no! You took everything from me. My friends, my freedom, my entire life! When mom passed you didn't protect me, you bottled me, preserved me, never to be touched from the outside. This entire time I've been down here not once did you comment on me being Chat. On me risking my life for the people you endanger! Every hit I've taken as Chat has been from, your hand and yet you still stand there trying to defend how you did all this for me!"

He took a moment to grasp at his throat, trying to clear something that had made it's way to the surface.

"Do you… Do you have any idea why I was wandering around your office? All day today I've been trying to think about what to say to Marinette. My friend who might just be even more. I wanted to ask you your advice, as odd as it sounds, even though I knew you weren't going to be there, I still tried to reach out to you, because even through everything you've put me through you're still my father. Now, I don't even know what to think. I don't know where to go from here. And it's all because of you!"

Adrien didn't know what to expect at this point, yet he felt that if any feeling were left in his body at the moment the sight of his father in tears might have sturred something in him. But, it didn't. Not at least in any way he could feel. Still, he knew he couldn't reject the reality in front of him.

Luckily, he didn't have to.

Closing his eyes, Gabriel inhaled as his hand rose to the broach around his neck. Adrien instinctively clenched his fist, ready to pounce, however, it wasn't needed. With a shaky fist, he removed the miraculous and placed it in Adrien's hand.

"What do you need me to do, son?"

Adrien— as foolish as it sounded, didn't take the miraculous. "I need you to go give it back to Master Fu, Ladybug, whoever. I need to see that you're willing to give up everything for me. I need it to be because you want to for _me,_ not as a reward, but because _you_ want what's best for us— a normal life. If you don't, I won't hesitate in telling Ladybug who you are, and we'll come for you, and don't expect that we won't expect some tricks up your sleeves."

Adrien looked around the room, eyes zoning in on a clock. "If I'm not back for a change of clothes in a few hours, come find me." He was going to at least wear something different when he finally decided to have a much-needed conversation with Marinette. But not these. He didn't want to wear the same clothing he wore when he found out his father was Hawkmoth. "I have a few things to do before the day ends, but right now, I need to clear my head."

Gabriel, for the first time since Adrien had truly known his father, looked lost. Broken and shattered. He didn't know what to do, and Adrien was a little ashamed to say he took pride in that, even when he knew he shouldn't. "What… how do I know where to find you if it starts getting late?"

It was in that split second, that one little moment, where his heart took full control, and everything that had lead up to this point flashed in his mind. Where it knew, and even when it had taken ages for his brain to catch up, to where his heart had already been for so long.

Ladybug had always been the first and last thing he thought in a day— and in between. Ladybug wasn't the sun, the moon and the stars, she was what made them so bright and beautiful. She was the axis of his world. Ladybug was the name he wanted to shout to the whole wide world from the rooftops of who he loved, and would cherish for as long as he lived, the beacon of light on his darkest of days. Ladybug had always been the name always on the tip of his tongue, ready to spring from his lips.

"Marinette."

But Ladybug was not the name anymore.

He answered honestly, intently. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng'll know a way to get a hold of me. Go to her, and she'll know somehow. Tell her everything and I mean everything." He paused, not moving an inch closer to the man in front of him, but kept his voice low and steady, and threating.

"But you listen, and you listen good, father. Maybe you are considering changing. Maybe you're willing to put your best foot forward and give back the miraculous, I don't know, and quite frankly, I don't care—- not right now— but lets get one thing straight, if you have a single moment of weakness, if you touch one hair on her head, you won't ever have to worry about sending out another akuma or another amok to get our miraculous to save mom. Because I won't have either parent by the end of the day. I can promise you that."

He turned, and without another word, disappeared through the elevator and out the door.

Ladybug was not the name anymore. Marinette was.

He'd already made a choice, he'd chose home, his home, where laughter was a daily occurrence, where a late Friday night meant video games and playful teasing until Tom and Sabine called them for dinner. Where, when he got frustrated about something, there was a listening ear. There was no harsh or rash judgment. Just long talks and soft smiles. They were as pure as the world could give— not perfect, and definitely not without fault, but they were good. And sometimes, good was better than the best.

Especially from her. She was always there, in the best and worst of times, even when she didn't quite understand, she was still there for him. Safe and secure and loving with everything that she had, with everything that she was — Marinette was the very definition of home, and that was what he wanted, what he was choosing. He was choosing her. And that had never been a more beautiful thought in his entire life.

Adrien had every intention to talk to Marinette today.

He'd be damned if he broke it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's Thoughts: Just when you think you hit rock bottom somebody hands you a jackhammer and starts blare "the sound of silence" on an endless friggin' loop. That being said this chapter wasn't as dark as the last two, well in my opinion, it was relaxing letting our boy get out all his daddy issues before he hit the pole. Haha, male stripper joke. Well like father like son, #HawkDaddy 2020.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------
> 
> I know this didn't have any mairchat to speak of, but it's definitely important for the chapters coming up. Please let us know your thoughts! Until next time!


	13. Villian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! Please let me known your thoughts! It really helps knowing what you guys think!

He was the villain, Gabrial knew that. Try as he might to convince himself that he wasn't, there was no denying the fact— especially with all that his son had thrown at him.

His fifteen— almost _sixteen_— year old had acted more like an adult in a span of ten minutes than _he_ had been for most of his child's life. Maybe he was right, maybe Adrien didn't need his mother to have a better life. Maybe he needed a better father to have the life he should have.

He looked down into the cup of his hand, the butterfly miraculous glimmering in the evening sun that peaked through the dome window. It was calling him, then again, it always was. But he had to make the choice in whether or not to listen to it. His fingers curled around the broach.

It hurt more than any broken bone in the body could compare at the thought of having to let Emilie go. Pain, couldn't even describe it in the end.

In the end, he knew his decision was already made.

* * *

She found him within ten minutes of searching, feet landing softly on the tin rooftop. He didn't turn to acknowledge her presence, but she knew that he knew of her presence. She didn't dare venture further, not really knowing to approach him, how to approach this in the first place. Especially as Ladybug.

"You know," He almost whispered, still keeping his eyes set on the city below. His voice cracked with thick tears. "I kinda find it ironic how I'm a superhero, my dad is the villain, my mothers trapped in a deep sleep, the girl I tried to pursue rejected me, and I have very little in the ways of knowing about the outside world. Sounds like the perfect backstory for a villain, doesn't it?"

That broke her from her still watching, With three strides of her legs, she bounded over to him to enwrap him in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, moninu." She brought her hand up to slide her hands through his hair. "It's gonna be alright. You're not the bad guy. You have so many people that care and love you."

"I know." And she could tell he believed her. He sighed but didn't melt into her arms exactly as she expected him to, though he definitely returned the hug. "I hope Marinette told you who I am and about my father? Otherwise, that whole thing must've been way too confusing." He chuckled, but it was painfully forced.

She nodded. "I guess you could say that." She pulled back to look him directly in the eye, her heart punching harsh beats into her chest. Knowing that Chat or Adrien alone was in this much pain would've caused her to so much pain as well, and to do whatever she could to help him find a way to be okay again. "She was worried, so I was sent on a mission to find you."

To know they were the same person, well…. Gabriel was a very lucky man that she didn't use her credit as a superhero to do some unspeakable things to the man.

Ladybug cupped his face, thumb swiping away a stray tear that was falling. His eyes were bloodshot, she knew that much, even in his catsuit. His hair messed and lips dry from not being able to get the right amount of oxygen in between sobs.

But he still smiled at her tender care. "Thanks, LB."

"Anytime, kitty." She promised, letting her hands fall from his face to place over his own hands. "So, what're you doing out here?"

He looked back out to the setting sun before shrugging. "I needed to clear my mind from everything that happened with my father before I go to talk to her."

Ladybug blanked, eyes blinking a few times. "Her?" And she knew her voice sounded broken, but how could she not?

"Marinette." He answered as if that was the easiest explanation ever.

_Oh._ Okay then.

She liked how her name rolled off his tongue like that, effortlessly, and something to be cherished. Like _she_ was something to be cherished. Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir said her name the same way someone might with describe a beautiful sky night— mysterious and breathtaking, something that they could stare at for as long as possible and never get bored from it. And it was still sinking in, but she wouldn't mind being able to let herself come to terms with that fact for the rest of her life. For the rest of _their_ lives.

Honestly, she had forgotten about them meeting up— what with everything involving his father, and she had honestly thought, with no blame to him given the circumstances, that he'd be too drained to still see her today— or night, rather.

To know that he was this driven to see her meant everything. Even with all that had happened, he was determined to keep his promise to see her before the day was up. Adrien Agreste was going to come talk to her about his feelings. Because he was Chat Noir and they had become something these past months, even if he didn't know his feelings.

Yeah, this was gonna take some time to get used to. She hoped they could have that time now.

"Oh." She bumped her shoulder against his, thankful. "Speaking of Marinette and knowing that she now knows your identity, I guess it's time to fess up mine, right?"

"No."

She fell back a bit, her arms going to her tin roof for balance at the surprise as her eyes grew big. "No?"

She shook his head, eyes filled with sincerity, even with sadness dampening his face. "No. Not until you want to. Until you're ready." His hand went to rest on her shoulder. "You're not ready yet."

She blinked several times, trying to find a way to actually move it. It was so scary how easy he could read her like that. "But we're partners. There needs to be a balanc-"

His claws moved to pinch her lips together and her eyes squinted in annoyance. "Our identities don't make a balance. That doesn't bind us as Ladybug and Chat Noir, it's not the glue that holds us together. _Trust_ does. And I trust you. I trust you to tell me on your own time, of your own obligation, and not what you believe will be better."

Her heart was almost _singing_— for his thoughtfulness and how much he cared. Because he was right, she was overwhelmed. From finding out Hawkmoth's identity to Chats, it was all too much, _too fast._ But if that was how it felt for her, she couldn't imagine what it was like for _him._ "But what I've gone through is nothing and something I can easily process it later."

He was not backing down, all determination. "I want you to have a night to yourself so you're not overwhelmed and are able to go through all this in your head properly. I want a reveal where you're clear-minded, so you can be in the moment when it happens. I'm not saying a reveal wouldn't be great either way, but I know it'll be better, knowing you have a full head on your shoulders."

Ladybug sighed, but dropped the determination in said shoulders and nodded, allowing him to release her lips. Silence fell over them as the sun was starting to say its final goodbye before descending over the horizon line.

Something then occurred to her. "So...Marinette. What are you exactly planning to talk with her about?" She knew probing wasn't exactly right, but she had learned so much about being a curious cat over the time she had spent with her partner as Marinette.

Chat's eyes squeezed shut as he ran a hand through his hair. He wouldn't look at Ladybug. "I need you to know, LB, that no matter what you'll always have a place in my heart— I couldn't let you go even if I tried." His eyes snapped opened to meet hers. So real and _true._

Her breathing hitched and the ringing in her ears was loud and overwhelming.

Then...then he said something she was not prepared for. "But… then I found out she has a crush on me. She liked Adrien, and I had been too stupid to see and I learned so much about her over the time that I've gotten close to her— and— and… I fell. I tried to fight it, I really did… but I'm done. I'm choosing her, Ladybug. I'm choosing to love her, to be with her if she'll still have me knowing that I'm Adrien. And I'm sorry for any pain that I've caused you with trying to pursue you. You didn't deserve that."

Shock melted into soft, and her eyelids dropped into a sweet stare. "I understand, kitty. I'm glad you found someone you seem to care so much for."

The tears that overshadowed his tone drained, replaced with absolute _giddy._ Because of her. Adrien Agreste was getting just as excited over Marinette as Chat had for Ladybug and _that_ did things to her heart-unexplainable things. "I do, LB, I really do."

This boy frankly needed to _stop._ It was all too much. Her heart could only take so much in one day.

She craved it all the more though.

Giggling, Ladybug watched as his legs started to twitch and swing back and forth and started knocking her leg against his every time his leg swung back. "I know you said that I shouldn't reveal myself yet, and I'm not saying that I am, but wouldn't it be funny if I turned out to be Marinette?"

He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, head cocked to the side. "I mean, that would be a funny tale to tell our grandchildren someday, wouldn't? Surely ironic too, seeing as that means I was the boy you were rejecting Chat for— and I didn't notice you because well… you. Some sort of love square or something. But would I be surprised? No. You two fit so well, it would be scary that it took 'till now to figure it out."

She laughed with her head thrown back and belly almost shaking with it. It was all too ironic, she couldn't help but agree. "Maybe I'm giving you a hypothetical case to throw you off to make you think I am her."

His shoulders rolled, eyes glancing down to random people walking about. "I really doubt you'd do anything so devious. But maybe."

"Maybe."

Pulling up his legs to his chest, Chat wrapped them in a protective hold. "Maybe you are, and maybe you aren't her. I won't find out until you're ready to tell me yourself. Either way, I'm not going to be with you, under the disguise that I think you're her. That wouldn't be fair to either of you. So, I'm going to chose. I've chosen her, LB. And if you are her, I hope that… doesn't hurt? By how… hard that sounds. And you if aren't, then I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this is too late. No matter what, you'll always be my partner. And I hope you good luck with the boy that you do like. He better see what he has soon. I can knock him around a few times if you need me to."

Ladybug was almost afraid to ask but knew she had to. For the sake of everything, "And you won't be angry if I am? After you two start dating and if...I was…"

His torso turned to face her, and he scootched closer, just an inch or two. Which he shouldn't do that, because her brain would soon become mush from the mere proximity, and her words would follow. But he was _serious._ "You aren't deceiving me. No matter what. I want to be with Marinette. If she wears a mask sometimes, it's something I'll find out eventually, but I don't care. I just want to be with her, regardless of the past issues that Ladybug and Chat have to deal with. I want to be Marinette's."

Hers. Adrien and Chat as _hers._ Oh, that had never sounded more beautiful.

"Well," Ladybug leapt up from her spot, moving over to the edge, and preparing to cast her yo-yo. "I guess I should leave you to get ready to see Marinette. I hope everything works out for you two tonight."

He smiled. "Thanks, bug." He paused for a slight second, gazed glossed over with curiosity before he decided to ask whatever was on his mind. "Out of curiosity, how _did_ Marinette find you?"

"Oh, kitty," She purred. "She has her ways." Winked, and without another word, jumped from the building with her string to guide her home.

* * *

When she had opened that door earlier that evening, Marinette wasn't ready to be greeted by the sight of Gaberial Agreste.

Or the butterfly and peacock miraculous in hand.

"Before you say anything," he hastened to get out."My son is Chat."

And _wow._ Okay. What a great bombshell to have just hours before she was supposed to meet up with him. But she decided it was best to be cautious, play dumb. After all, she hadn't known he was Chat, but that revelation shouldn't really be shocking to a mere classmate of his. "Okay… and why are you giving me that?" She pointed to the miraculous box gripped tightly in his hands. It was taking everything in her not to snatch it up. This all screamed a perfectly good trap. "Shouldn't you give out to Ladybug or something?" Better to be safe than sorry.

The older man sighed. "Everyone in Paris knows Chat is in love with Ladybug. And if my son is Chat, and you got him to fall for you all over again, it isn't that hard to figure out that you're Ladybug."

Well….. That was that now wasn't it?

He was about to speak once more but she quickly shut him down.

"I only know you as Gabriel through your son." Nothing but _venom_ in her words. "Since we're being completely honest the "other side of me" want's to beat the living snot out of you and then take that out of your trembling hand. But if you're here as Gabriel, that means you see yourself through your son's eyes too. For the sake of Paris, I should give into my instincts and follow up on my threat… But… Over the entire time I've known both Chat and Adrien I have come to know you as a particular kind of man… and the man standing in front of me isn't him… You have one chance. I'm going to give you an address, you are going to knock on the door, leave that on the doorstep, and you are never going to look back. Now get one thing clear… I'm doing this for your son, not you."

There was a shock written on his face as she began writing down Master Fu's address.

His whole body sagged with relief. "Thank you, Ms. Dupen-Cheng. You are truly wise and mature for your ye-"

Nope.

Before she could fight the instinct, her fist had collided with his jaw knocking him fast to the ground.

Spitting out a tooth, the older man collected himself and took the small piece of paper from her, now open, hand. "All things considered, I thank you for your restraint."

"Trust me." She breathed heavily, chest swelled with anger. "I didn't have much."

* * *

There was a hesitation in his final steps toward the door. His choice had already been made yet the pain was ever-present.

Taking a deep breath Gabriel bent down, leaving the small broach on the cold stone just in front of the door. Giving one last glance at the trinket he knocked on the door and took his leave. Never taking a single glance back.

His choice was the right one. It was time to say goodbye to his wife.

* * *

The sound of loud boots could be heard echoing through the dark alleyway. It had taken some doing but all things considered, he wasn't too hard to find. What they weren't expecting was the small broach laying directly on the doorstep, almost like it was gift wrapped for just the occasion.

A sickeningly sweet smile stretched across their face as the butterfly fit every so perfectly in they're hand, as though it had always been made for them. This time there were no lies or deception needed. Fate was simply too kind.

Placing the Miraculous on her scarlet jacket there was only one thing running across Lila's mind.

"Let's do things right this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's Notes: With well over half the month remaining, may I introduce you to the true villain of this month: Mistress Moth.
> 
> Gabe, I know you have a lot on your head, but c'mon, you gotta think a little. You knew Lila was your appitance of sorts, She wasn't gonna give up that easily. Really should've turned into Master Fu personally. Oh well, just how turns out later on, the next chapters are gonna be solely back on focus with Marinette and Chat. You'll see how it all come together.
> 
> Lila will be in the background… just waiting in the shadows…. Just gotta be waiting.


	14. Agnst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it ironic how it says angst and I'm reversing it from here on out to just pretty much be utter fluff. When I say fluff, I mean fluff.
> 
> *Puts on sunglasses* it's time to do this the right way. This is only the beginning.
> 
> I think I really need a better sleep schedule. Please ignore me. XD
> 
> Do let me know your thoughts!
> 
> And to the one reviewer on FFN who asked if this will have a happy ending, of course, it will! I don't ever do sad endings. Not my cup of tea.

One would think, that with everything that had been thrown at Chat, he would horribly distraught, angry, and let's be honest, downright lost.

Maybe, to a point, they were right, whoever would think that, but then, half an hour after Ladybug had left, conversations of identities and Marinette being a possible candidate echoed in his head, but he'd ignore for now. Ladybug needed time, and no matter what, if she was or wasn't, he was choosing Marinette. He wanted her. Trying to push the thoughts from his head, he pulled out his baton and scrolled through his contacts and there she was, picture cute as ever: Marinette Dupain Cheng.

Maybe they wrong. He wasn’t gonna be the sad angsty teenager. He would actually, truly be _happy._

His heart did the little sigh of relief that it seemed to be doing a lot lately, and this time, he didn't hide from it. He embraced it, loved it, longed for it and wanted _more_ of that breathtaking feeling.

He was okay as he looked lovingly at the picture on his phone of the girl that somehow had captured his heart. Yes, he had storms shadows over his head in places where they shouldn't be, but he had something else too, something more.

Maybe he was supposed to be filled with angst and tears and sadness, and everything a teenager was supposed to feel on a bad day times ten, but he just couldn't bring himself to do that— not right now. Maybe when he found Marinette, it would fully hit and he'd be able to collapse in her arms and let everything out, but now… for now, he let every good thing that was trickling into his mind flourished, because she was somewhere and that thought alone made everything okay.

His thumb hovered over the call button. He could, so easily. Just one press and he could talk to her, make sure they were still meeting up tonight— not exactly sure where yet, but somewhere— and it was in the palm of his hand. He just had to press.

Finally, something took hold, maybe his need to at least, hear her voice. Maybe it was Plagg forcing his actions, who really knew, but his thumb landed on the call, and his baton instantly began to ring.

She picked up on the first ring. "Adrien. Hey, you there?"

_Breathe. That's all you gotta do, is just to breathe._ It's just a name— his name, sure, but still, just a name on her lips that he never knew could sound so _appealing._ If Chat didn't hear anything else for the rest of his days, but his name coming from her mouth, he'd have a pretty happy life.

Inhaling and exhaling, he did his best to compose himself. It didn't work the best, but something was better than nothing in this case. "Hey, Marinette. Yeah, I'm here."

He ran to the end of the rooftop, jumping down and into the streets. Her voice picked up at the confirmation that he was, indeed, on the phone. "Okay, good. How are… things?" She groaned and he could image Marinette running her hands against her face. "Sorry, that was a stupid question, forget I asked that."

He started to walk in dizzying circles, twirling his tail along, not sure what to do with himself otherwise and chuckled. That definitely sounded like Marinette alright. "You're good, Marinette. I just wanted to make sure you're okay and that we can still…. Meet up for tonight?" He was so unsure of where she stood exactly now that she knew. Was it too much with him being Adrien and Chat? Could they still work? "Unless you don't want to, of course, I total-"

"Adrien." She broke through his bumbling, strong and confident. "I'm not breaking anything off. I'm not mad that you're Chat, nor does it change what I was going to say to tonight— well, nothing negative at least. Though there were some...things we definitely need to to talk about; nothing bad, but hard, you know?"

He was used to hard conversations coming along with the responsibilities of being Chat. It was just how it was. He was even used to the fact of being rejected. He didn't want a repeat of Ladybug with Marinette. If she said no, she said no. He couldn't push. But… from what she was saying. He couldn't stop himself from being hopeful. "I understand, princess."

The little hitch in her breath she tried to hide too quickly sent his heart fluttering because she knew and he knew that this time it wasn't in play— it was hardly to flirt. It was real with something promising behind it. A promise that they would have to address tonight.

"What time were you thinking of meeting up?" She asked. "We've never really set a time, just a tomorrow and I shut the door." Little peals of laughter rang out, ever so sweet and a sound that could put any sound— music, bells whatever— to complete shame. They never stood a chance. Against her. "I've kinda just been wandering aimlessly through town until you're ready. Figured you could use some time to yourself for...well..._everything."_

There was that kindness, that care that she talked so much about that people have for their loved ones. And that was directed at him. Chat couldn't even comprehend how he got so lucky. "I'm gonna be okay. I was just on the rooftop with Ladybug half an hour ago and we talked about some things. Nothing too major, but we did talk about me...you...us." He tried to swallow the knot that was lodged in his throat, but it proved to be difficult.

But, love, no matter how difficult, no matter how hard, always seemed to find a way, in the end, didn't it? "Yeah." Her voice crackled with a promise of everything in the world. "Us." It sounded like that maybe, just maybe, she liked the idea just as much as he had.

His smile stretched so wide that it hurt his lips and cheeks.

It was until that very second that it took him to realize that he wasn't just walking in circles anymore, and rather, his feet were moving forward, he was walking, almost being pulled in the direction that he was apparently going. Eyes trained on his boots instead of what was right in front of him as walked.

Not that he really cared, he was talking to someone way too important to really pay attention to anything but. He coughed, trying to find the words he wanted to say next. "Uh, yeah— so there's that." He chuckled nervously because how was one supposed to do this? What did you do next when a girl you like likes you back.

What was the next step? Marriage? No, that seemed too far ahead. Kid- wait no, that definitely sounded too far. At least, he thought so…..

"On a totally _unrelated_ note," His voice was shaky along with the rest of him. His body just needed to calm and let him have control of it again. "Just for the future, do you know where a manual guide to next steps in pursuing a romantic relationship after finding out that the girl you've fallen for already likes you? Asking for a _friend_— Nino. I'm… asking for Nino, yes. And totally not for me when it comes to me trying to woo you. Definitely not— act—"

"Adrien." She called out, calm, cool, and collected and it made him want to laugh and panic all the more because when had things switched between them? When had he become the bumbling mess and her the one that could think and make coherent sentences? "Adrien, seriously. There's nothing to be worried about. We'll need to have this conversation in person, but I promise you, it's not as scary as you're making it out in your head."

His steps continued unknown, a mind of their own, claws scraping against buildings as he leisurely strolled down an almost empty sidewalk. "How do you know what's going through my head?"

"Because I've had the same exact thoughts since you've handed me your umbrella."

Since… since he gave her his umbrella? "Oh. Wow." His mindless steps paused abruptly in their journey, but he still didn't look up to see what was around him, too engrossed with the ant that had found a grape and was currently carrying it home to his family.

To know that that was what caused her to fall, him protecting her from the rain. It was the littlest raindrops that made her see him. Something so insignificant to one person may be the reason the sun rises and sets each day to another.

"Yeah."

He always loved the day that he gave her his umbrella because it was a day he made a first real friend all on his own. Before that, he was never one for storms, always had his mother around to protect him when he got scared. "So, when and where do you want to meet up? Or should I stop by your place and grab you? I feel good enough to talk, promise."

Then his mother left and storms became a whole other meaning in his life, not often, but they were there enough with his father around the corner.

Then there was Marinette, and things were better, even when he didn't know his feelings. Even when he didn't know hers. She was always there and making sure things were better. For everyone, for him. Only Marinette could do things the way that she did.

Sure storms were still there, even when he saw Marinette. Wicked ones that could throw bolts of lightning straight to him, crumbling anything and everything that was around, all that he knew to be true at times, to nothing but pure ash. Yes, he still had bad days, today was a test to that. He had a lot more storms to come, but he knew he could withstand the weather in the end.

"I think we already figured it out. Look up." He did as told and his head snapped up to familiar eyes that were already locked onto him several feet away. Just a few paces to their left was the Eiffel Tower.

Because where storms passed, _sunshine_ was sure to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's thoughts: So, between the two different sites we post on, there have been getting a couple of comments talking about how Marinette caused yet another villain to sprout up, and I wanted to put some fears to rest, don't worry kiddos, this isn't your teacher telling you your book report is wrong, because well it's not. But it's not just her fault. The chapter was entitled: Villian and as much as I hate to say it, all three of the characters are to blame. Adrien/Chat for not taking the Butterfly Miraculous to Master Fu and taking it from his father, Marinette for doing just the same, and Gabriel for listening to the ideas of "children and staying at the door to answer for his actions." Absolutely everyone in that chapter was to blame for the miraculous falling into worse hands. Gabriel was too focused on the horrors he had inflicted on his, Adrien was too focused on making sure he could still have his life with Marinette, and Marinette was too focused on helping Chat deal with the fallout of his father's reveal. In the end, they have nobody to blame but themselves, and you can bet that will come back to haunt them. But for now, enjoy your chapter of fluff…and don't worry, no more angst, but there will definitely be a bit of plot.  
\----------------------------------  
Trust me, they'll learn and grow from this. :D


	15. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for fluffffffff!?
> 
> *Opens door as all the fluff that was piled in there comes tumbling out* Phew. I thought that was my skelton closet at first. Thank goodness.
> 
> *Gathers all the fluff and starts handing it out* Lets get this started!

"Found you, _gattenio."_

Marinette laughed hard as he sprung forward, picking her up with ease by the waist, throwing her over his shoulder, and spun on his toes to face his new target. Before she could get a word in, he zipped to the tower and they started scaling a side of the support beams.

Whether or not she was kicking and screaming at him to carry her properly was a whole other story.

Within seconds, they were at their usual spot. He was quick to set her down as to not get sucker punched— though, she wouldn't have hit too hard— but the usual little space between them was even smaller now, and she was able to make out different shades and tones of his eyes that blended perfectly together as Marinette tried to reclaim the wind that had been punched out of her gut from how fast Chat had gotten them up here.

"You know." She huffed in small pants. "You're lucky you're cute. I'd throw you off the side of the tower otherwise."

"Really now?" He leaned in to where his breath definitely washed over her face and mixed in with hers as she could see every detail of his eyes now and oh kwamis, how in the world was she supposed to focus in akuma fights or just in general now when she knew the two boys she had come to care for so deeply were the same and when he flirted with that toothy wide smirk that he had plastered on his face just what-

"Marinette," He whispered, his claws lifted to her cheek— smirk now dropped in replaced with a soft concern for her well being— and traced the outline to where her mask usually sat. "I can see you spiraling. You can relax, take slow breaths. It's…. it's okay."

She gulped, feeling like she might just implode. "This was a lot easier on the phone when I couldn't see you face to face." And when he didn't flirt so blatantly, but she wasn't gonna stop that. She quite liked that new addition to their relationship.

"You still can't see my face." At her glare, Chat nodded but pulled back to allow her room to think and breathe clearly. "Trust me, I get it. I felt like I was pulling teeth on the phone."

She was scared, because where did they go from here? How did they start this conversation? It was such new territory. "...So, what happens next?"

His eyes traveled out, distance spreading far in them. "I should apologize." He said, voice low as if afraid to confess any wrongdoings that their relationship may have brought up— she knew they both had things to answer for in ways. But nothing that they blamed the other for. "I continued to see you as Chat, knowing you had feelings for Adrien. I fought so hard not to, to ignore Plagg's advice of seeing you and it felt so wrong, to finally understand why you act the way you do around me and have the gall not to leave you alone— at least as Chat—Because I..I was missing you so much that I considered to somehow become as close to you as Adrien as I had been as Chat, but that somehow felt like a more deceiving way too— when I didn't… at least when I thought I didn't…"

He flopped his head back against a beam and groaned out in frustration of this whole complicated mess.

Seeing that, Marinette couldn't allow him to put anymore blame on himself than he already had, she closed what little distance there was, going as far as to grip his chin and bring it to meet her stare, leaving no room for play. "Now, you listen to me, Adrien Agreste— Chat Noir— whomever." And okay, maybe she was being a little harsh, seeing the way his eyes bulge, but this boy needed to listen to her for once. "You did not take advantage of me, whatsoever. I even told you as such on the ice rink. You came to me, not even intending to get close, just wanting to help me clear my head, but it happened. You found out later about my crush, on accident. You're okay, it's okay."

He still looked uncertain, eyes fleeing everywhere but her. "It's just... I never said anything as Adrien though."

Marinette shrugged. "Wouldn't I have been suspicious then though? I tell Chat Noir about my crush, and suddenly Adrien finally knows about it. Too perfectly timed if you ask me. "

He groaned again, but more in defeat this time than anything before he let the weight of everything drop into one place and fell forward into Marinette, head buried now in the crock of her neck, arms wrapping securely around her torso, giving her only a second's warning to react and catch him. "I'm so stupid, so, so, very stupid."

Her hands went automatically to his hair, slipping through the ragged strands. Her nose skimming along as she let his presence calm her and reminded her that this may be Adrien, but this was also Chat. She could do this. "You aren't. You really aren't."

Something must've popped into his head, because he pulled back, but kept his arms where they laid, his eyes were full of wonder. "When I was...avoiding you as Chat." He flinched at the memory. "You..you've always been distant to me as Adrien— or I guess, quiet when you weren't rambling— but during those two weeks, it seemed different. Like, you wanted to pull away. Like, for once, you ran away because you actually didn't want to be in the same room as me or look my way. I get why you did things similar before, now, but…"

Her eyes swept to the side, trying to think of the right answer to a very complicated question. "If you're asking me if I knew, then the answer is definitely no. I didn't know until your dad showed up at my doorstep, but." She sharply inhaled before forcing her gaze back on his. "But I...during that time when you just up and left, I was starting to realize just how much you meant to me, and how much I missed you— Chat you. It hurt. Didn't matter if you were my friend," _partner,_ "Or more. Just having you gone— it was like a part of me was missing."

Marinette could see his heart shatter in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Marinette. I should've-"

She shook her head, denying him any guilt that he thought he deserved. Gnawing on the corner of her lip, she watched as her legs started to swing freely in the air, determined to not move her eyes from their set place. "I….I think that was when I started to realize that maybe... just maybe there was also something else I was missing too. I couldn't wrap my mind around it, because I was in love with Adrien, not Chat. I was happy loving Adrien. Then you go and sneak up on me like you did and changed something."

His eyes started to gleam with pure awe at the declaration, and before Marinette knew what was happening, Chat pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled the side of her face as the rumble in his chest grew with sound and told of the comfort that she brought him. "I find it kinda funny how we were just walking with no destination in mind and somehow found our way to each other. That has to be fate or something."

It was then, that it hit her, everything, all at once with such a force that it nearly knocked her out of his lap. Adrien, Chat, the boy she was in love with for so long and her partner who she had been rejecting for so long were the same person who had fallen for her twice. They loved her twice over, and something told her he would continue to do so for a very long time.

He would keep finding and falling in love with her, just as she would with him.

Her forehead fell against his, lips centimeters apart, breathe comprising together. "Guess I just keep finding you, huh?"

His lips were parted as if he was trying to grasp the air around them, but was too thin for his lungs to get a hold of. His gaze left on her lips and refused to leave. "Seems like it. Don't really mind if it's you doing the looking. Being," He licked his lips as if to keep from pressing against hers. "Being lost has never sounded more appealing knowing I'd be found by you. Like you know how to without even thinking about it. Always you."

And if that just didn't break her there. She tilted her head up, inviting. She was baiting him and loved the thrill. "What're you waiting for?"

Eyes flickered up to her and back down again at hers. His own started to tremble, quivering in anticipation, fear, or maybe a bit of both— she wasn't sure. But the _want_ in his eyes made it clear that there was definitely shaking with a need to touch hers. "I don't know."

Crocking her head to the side, she made sure to lightly touch his lips, just a small brush, but nowhere near a good meet to call anywhere near a kiss. "You a scaredy-cat, _gattino?"_

He gulped whatever was caught in his throat, but that didn't help the air to pass through. "Terrified." He admitted.

She giggled. "Guess that'll just have to be another story for our grandchildren then," And launched forward to connect their lips together, swallowing the surprise grasp that fell from his mouth at the familiar words.

Even with the shock that she had delivered to him, probably by both the kiss and quite reveal, he didn't pull back— he didn't hold back either.

Chat angeled his head to gain better access against her mouth, deepening it as he tightened his arms around her waist and brought her even closer, allowing not an inch between them. One hand went to cradle her head as her arms went to rest around his shoulders, fingers digging into his suit as to somehow bring him closer— wasn't enough, he was nowhere near close enough to her. But then again, she doubted there was a way that even existed to get him physically close enough. But it would have to suffice.

No, it wasn't fireworks, the birds weren't singing love songs as the night twinkled with stars, nor was there romantic violin music sweeping the air in the background.

But there was a sense of right and real. A sense of _home_ and _truth._ Complete and totally pure as they pulled back— laughing along as teeth knocked and clashing together to get different angels and to figure out just how to do this— to find their footing in something new and beautiful. Even with it being so imperfect, she couldn't love it anymore if she tried.

Because it was them. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, just kissing and basking in the feeling of home and fullness that she knew squeezed their hearts in the same rhythmic beat. In sync, as they always were.

When they finally did part long enough to know that they need at least a break, panting short-breaths against the other's lips. "I thought." He said against her mouth, very obviously restraining himself from kissing her further. "I said for you to wait until you cleared your head for the night."

Marinette brushed her nose against his and laughed when he shivered the heat from her air passed against his own mouth. "You said I needed a night. I agreed to getting my head cleared, I did that for half an hour while I walked around town. Chat, I don't think it's ever gonna be clear to where you want it to be— not for a long time. I know where I am, I know what I can accept. I accept that my partner who I've been falling slowly in love with is also the same boy I've already been in love with since the start of the school year."

He closed his eyes, the smile brighten up this face alone as his tail moved without command and wrapped securely around them. "I don't think I'll ever understand how I got so lucky to have you in my life."

She hummed, moving to dip her head and laid it on his chest just under his erratic heartbeat that hadn't quite calmed down from the kiss yet. "So, you're not mad about me being Ladybug? For real. I'm just worried… after all we've been through… after the countless rejections-"

He gave her a light squeeze. "No Princessa." A tender kiss was placed on her head and she instantly warmed at the touch. "I'm not mad. Far from it. I don't think I've been this happy in a very long time. Neither of us are perfect. We're young and we messed up, but we still have time to learn our footing in this. I have no doubt in that."

Marinette lifted her hand up to trail along his jaw, creating soft patterns into his skin, causing his pur to reave under her ear. "Thank you. For understanding. If it wasn't for Adrien... I would-"

He rested his chin against the top of her head. "And if Ladybug hadn't been. Marinette would've right away, but we can't… I don't think we should worry about that anymore. We're here, this is now, and I just want… I just wanna be happy and enjoy what we've found, rather than what we've lost."

She leaned up to pepper his chin with sweet kisses. "I couldn't agree more. Where does that leave us then?"

He was quiet as his thoughts stirred. "You could use your silence as a gounds for a backstory."

She leaned back, eyebrow arched at the sparkling mischief dancing in his eyes. "Background story for what?"

His smile warmed. "As to how you asked Adrien out, of course."

Her breathing hitched, but tried to make it not so noticable.

He totally noticed. "And—" she swallowed— "How do you think that'll help exactly?"

Chat shrugged with a careless lift. "Well, you've been kinda out of it more so with Adrien for months now— and yes, not really in your usual crush way, but that could be used as an advantage. Tell Alya you've grown tired of being nervous around me. Tell her you're ready to be serious and ask me out. You've been building your courage for months, practicing in a mirror, whatever you have to do to make it convincing— and then, _bam!_ Ask me out. Simple."

Marinette nodded. "I might have to clean it up a little, but I think I can work with it."

Chat threw his head back and laughed. "You are something else, Princessa."

She pursed her lips. "I think I've heard that before."

Still laughing a little, he leaned in for another kiss, only to be met with a finger to his lips. His eyes popped open in surprise. Worry flooded his face, but Marinette was quick to wash it away. "I'm sorry, Chat Noir. But I have plans to finally ask out a boy I've been in love with for a while now. Can't mess that up, now can I?"

Chat's head tilted towards his left shoulder with the goofiest of grins plastered on his lips. That was something becoming increasingly addicting fast. "No, guess you can't. What a shame." He sighed dramatically, leaning back in a pitty suggestion. " How will I ever go on? Guess I'll just have to continue to woo my lady. What a day of heartbreak and sorrow."

Marinette rolled her eyes before giving a quick kiss to his cheek. She also enjoyed the small blush that tinted his face at her actions— which was hard to find in the first place in the dark, but it was there and caused her entire body to hum. "I love you, Marinette. I really do."

That was gonna take some time to get used to. "Love you, too, kitty. Sorry that it took so long to get here."

"Definitely worth the wait."

Fishing out her phone from her pouched, her eyes popped at the sight of how late it is before looking back up at her partner. "It's really getting late." Pocketing her phone, she looked to the deserted streets below them. "We should really start finding our way home."

He was brimming once more with love and warmth looking at her like she was _everything_— the cure to any bad, the answer to any question he had, like she was his entire _world._ "I'm already found, already home."

Her heart started to squeeze again, but before she could tell him to just please _stop_ before she could make another protest, he dipped his head and kissed her again, even longer this time, putting everything he was worth in it.

Marinette sighed into the kiss, letting herself get lost in the feeling, in him.

She decided any other words could be found later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's thoughts:
> 
> Yeah… I don't have too much as far as jokes. I got a full night sleep, my boss is more or less taking me off the morning shifts, and I got to go see a movie in theaters for the first time in 3 months. I feel like this chapter was the topper to my perfect day. I hope everyone is doing well and see you in the next chapter.


	16. Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one was sop late! Everything should resume as normal tomorrow!

"I still think we should go as Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"And I told you" Marinette chided under a hissed breathe, mindful of her parents just in the other room preparing dinner, "That that would be stupidly dangerous."

He pouted, moving the game controller. "But it's Halloween, bugaboo." She glared at him using that nickname and instantly backtracked. "Princess." Better, still a nickname, one that was related to Marinette and not Ladybug. "What else are supposed go as for trick-or-treating?"

Honestly, in all the excitement of feelings, identities, and new relationships, they had forgotten about the upcoming holiday until recently.

Marinette sighed, setting her own controller to the side, and lifted her finger to poke his head playfully. "Nothing, stay in? Watch a movie? It's just a holiday."

"A fun holiday." He argued. "Filled with sweets and treats."

But she was quick to counter that thought. "More like a scary holiday— filled with heart attacks and things ready to jump out around the corner at you."

A smirk filled his lips. "I'll be there to protect you." His eyes brightened and he raised his fingers to snap as an idea obviously came to mind. "I know, we'll go as a knight and a princess. Now, I think that sounds purfect."

Marinette's eyes dropped into a deadpan stare. "You do realize we're trying to work out Adrien and Marinette being together, right? Not Chat and Marinette."

He shrugged. "You haven't asked Adrien out yet, princess. Plus, we can find you a mask, so no worries!"

She huffed. "No worries, he says, yeah because we've never heard that one before."

"Kids, dinner is almost ready. First one to get everything set up doesn't have to do dishes."

Marinette and Chat shared a quick glance before Marinette placed as hand over Chat's face bolting down the stairs— almost trying to trip the other, but in the end, Marinette was the one to make it there first and help set the dinnerwear.

She ignored the nasty looks he sent her way.

She'd kissed them away later.

Once everyone was seated at the table, and dinner was being passed around, Sabine looked to her daughter. "So, anything fun happened in school today, dear?"

Pushing her food around with her fork, nothing came to mind immediately. She was still working out the whole, 'asking Adrien out publicly' plan— he wasn't much help thus far, and one big obstacle was actually her parents themselves. As bad as that sounded, seeing as they knew how close Chat and Marinette were, if Adrien and she started to date out of nowhere, suspicions would likely become pretty high.

That right there was one thing Marinette didn't want to happen. Her parents would be in so much danger, even without an oppressing threat looming over them, she knew, eventually, there would be. That was just how it was. "It was pretty good, nothing new to report really."

Chat grasped her hand under the table, his lips upturned into a soft smile.

Sabine hummed before taking a bite of her dinner. "What about you Chat? Anything good?"

She shrugged, hands running small circles into the back of hers. "Not much different. Though we have an upcoming test in math. Looking forward to that."

Marinette snorted. "You would."

Tom's face was filled with amusement as he asked, "So, how's the plan coming along?"

Chat instantly perked up. "Oh, my plan to get Marinette to go trick or treating with me? I think I'm finally wearing her down to go as a knight and a princess. Though, I t-"

Sabine giggled. "No, dear." A smirk that was truly on a level with Chat's graced her lips. "I mean, the plan to tell your friends that you're dating."

Marinette coiled, ripping her hand away from his as if she had been burned. "U-Uh.. w-ehat are you talking about?"

The parents shared a quick glance. "I mean, you two finally figured everything out, right?"

Marinette tried to keep a somewhat poker face, but it was held on shaky grounds. "Mom, Dad, we're...not dating."

Technically, it wasn't a lie— Adrien and Marinette would be dating very soon, maybe Ladybug and Chat as well. They were still figuring that one out.

But her mom didn't seem to buy that for a second. Her smirk only grew. "I know that, sweetie. It would be dangerous for Chat and Marinette— I mean Adrien and Marinette."

Marinette watched as the color from her boyfriend's face drained, and she knew her color couldn't be far off from his. "I-I don't… I don't know what you mean. I'm confused, are we talking about Chat or Adrien?" She had to at least try to throw them off their trail.

Tom laughed, all gruff and knowing like. "Yes."

Marinette sighed, folding her arms on the table and dropping her head to rest them there. "How'd you guys know?"

Chat's hands found their way to her back, trying to soothe any of her worries away, and while the physical part of it didn't help, the thought and care made her a little more at ease with him by her side.

Sabine's tender tone was full of compassion and understanding. "We're not that blind, kids. We know. It may have taken me a while to recognize my own daughter in a supersuit, but I did. And we're gonna have a long discussion on a lot of things, but for now, we just want you to enjoy the upcoming holiday."

Well, at least it solved one of their problems. But it also created a whole other worry for both of them.

Marinette lifted her head and the duo nodded in sync, "So, where does this leave us?"

Tom pointed his fork at the young teen. "I think first things first. Adrien, you should have dinner with us as yourself. Put the costume away for now."

As scared as he was for having then found out about his and Marinette's identities, he was relieved not to have to keep showing up dressed in a catsuit. He quickly called off Plagg and almost bounced out of his seat the sight of such big smiles from Tom and Sabine, like it was nothing to see him detransform.

"Now," Sabine continued, face brighter than the lights on the Eiffel tower. "As far as telling your class that you two are together, I'm sure there are a few things you can do to make it a little more believable."

* * *

Everything was set. Marinette had unconsciously slipped that she had been psyching herself up the past few months to ask Adrien out and that with Halloween fast approaching and every good scary movie playing in the theaters, _it was prime cuddling your date's shoulder while you squirmed with terror from the movie._

Granted, Adrien already knew she'd be doing this, and was prepared with, from what he calls it, _boyfriend hour long cuddles to protect the princess._

Very long winded and obnoxious name if you asked her, but that was her boyfriend for you.

She still wasn't used to that title, and couldn't help the bubble of happiness that fluttered in her chest whenever she thought of it.

At the moment, Alya and Marinette were seated at their desks, the blogger giving her best friend a prep talk of encouragement.

Hehe, only if she knew.

Adrien entered on the dot, according to plan and Marinette slowly rose from her seat, as a show to make it seem like she was the least bit worried about asking him out. He was still her crush after all, and no matter what, usually asking one's crush out was a bit nerve wracking.

But this was Chat, and as she caught his gaze while she approached him, she could see his nerves igniting and burning throughout and causing his face to coat in soft red, and she knew Chat— knew there was nothing to worry about. He seemed to be on the more hyped up than she was and it was enduring to see this how she could simply wreck him without even trying.

It was all Chat's declaring and undeniable, unbreakable love for Ladybug, mixed with Adrien's soft affection and sweet cravings for Marinette rolled into one and she loved every moment of it.

Conscious of every classmate's eyes drawn to the pair as she reaches Adrien, Marinette decided it would be in her best interest to tug on her one end of her pigtail for the audience behind them. "Hey...Adrien." She made sure to keep her words slow, but without the stutters to show progress and that she had been planning this for a while.

He bearly could see him trying to keep his composure himself. It was screaming in his eyes to break out and to expose something more than this talk was taking place. "Hey, Marinette. What's up?"

Not bad, not great, but not bad. She made a note in the back of her mind that he was in need of extra kisses to compensate for the terror trembling through him. Hopefully, that would help him calm and relaxed. Boy, did she want to put her hand on his chest to sooth out his heartbeat that she knew was going miles an hour. "I...was wondering if you'd like to go see a scary movie this weekend? I heard there's some really good ones out. A few ghost on'es actually, and I've heard you've been wanting to see one, so..."

A bit of his uneasy start to drain at her reassurance in the tone of her voice that she knew he could read. You're okay. I'm here. I got you. His lips lifted into a smile. "Sure, Marinette. I'd love that, I'll text you after school and let you know a ti-"

Before he could even end his sentence, every student— and teacher, apparently; because Ms. bustier decided to join the class at that particular moment— jumped out of their seats and cheered.

Though they did see Lila stalk off out of the classroom and into the hallway, anger shaking in her shoulders.

But neither teen could really think about it, because not seconds after the cheering broke out, they were engulfed into a large group hug.

"Oh my gosh, you guys!" Marinette screamed over her classmates. "Can't a girl ask the boy she likes out in peace?"

Everything pointed to no when the screams of excitement only grew at that.

Both of them looking at each other pale as ghosts. Then again, it was cute to see her kitty in that complexion… In fact...

* * *

"Okay, so it's the best of both worlds. I know our costumes by heart so if given enough time, I could find a way to spiritfly them."

Chat's face was nearly blank as he looked at her in wonder. "I thought we couldn't go as Ladybug and Chat, that it was, oh how did you put it, oh yeah, _stupidly dangerous."_

She could sense the sass in that kitty's voice but she had this prepared in her head ever since she sat back down in class. "Don't worry kitty, I won't make out costumes picture-perfect, besides we're not going as Ladybug and Chat-Noir. We're going as the Ghost of Ladybug and Chat-Noir. I'm talking makeup, hair dye, costumes nearly torn to tatters. Not one person will be able to figure out that it's the real heroes of Paris.

* * *

Well, it was true nobody could recognize them, because in the two years that Ladybug and Chat noir had been in Paris apparently this was the year that everyone wanted to dress up as them for Halloween, including, but not limited to, Alya and Nino as a Day of the Dead Ladybug and Chat-Noir, Chloe and Sabrina as blinged-out Ladybug and Chat, Rose and Juleka as Lady-Noir and Mr. Bug.

Even their teacher had dressed up as a… rather interesting take on Lady-Noir.

With all her sass in tow, Chloebug walked up to the two and pointed at Marinette's costume. "While I have said many things about you Dupen-Cheng, you being a bad fashion designer is not one of them but come on, this costume isn't even close to Ladybugs. It's like you've never even seen the actual costume before. I don't even want to make fun of it because fashion is the one thing you have going for you." She paused for a second. "You, on the other hand, Adrikins have done a stunning job with this Alley's cat's mess of a costume. Who knows, perhaps, you're the only person that could make that trash look good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Chloe. Only if you knew…..


	17. Rooftop Saves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy! Please let us know your thoughts!

The day was bright in Paris as it had been over three weeks without a villain clouding the city in endless fear, and without a big bad roaming the streets, it had allowed for other, smaller criminals to take their stand.

With his mixtape in hand, Terry nervously walked toward the car where his… friends were waiting for him.

"Hey, man. You sure you're ready for this?" His fingers started to twist and interlocked together as his nerves started to sharpen in the pits of his stomach. "I mean you've been retired for over 2 years, got away clean, ya ain't even had a single kill to your name. You're practically a saint in this business. What do you want to do messing it all up."

It was true, and while Terry was an absurdly buff man, he had never believed in killing, and still didn't. But his dance classes were starting to add up and he needed the money bad.

"Listen, man," Terry replied.

His friend shook his head, shaggy hair falling in sync with his movements. "We don't have time for this. It's been nearly a month since Hawkmoth stopped doing his thing and those heroes have got to be off their game. It's just this one job and I'll have enough money till I can get their name out there. Now, shut up and drive, man."

Terry did as he was told, as all four people in the Sudan pulled down they're masks the driver pulled out of the driveway as soon as the armored truck pulled away from the bank.

"Trail him for a bit, I have some music to go with this."

Terry reached into his pocket and placed the cd into the car stereo. Within moment's heavy piano strings we're reverberating throughout the car, almost to the beat of a horror film.

The driver looked over to him with a smile on his face. "Awe man Terry, is that the Halloween soundtrack. Man, you really know how to hype some bad guys up." His enthusiasm stopped when the lyrics 'I've been cheated by and I think you know when" Followed the ominous piano music. Not a word could be heard over the sound of Abba's Mamma Mia being played over the car stereo."

"Mamma Mia, Terry! Mamma Mia! How are we supposed to rob an armored car to the theme of my mother's favorite chick flick!"

"I have a play coming up Randal, and it helps me calm my nerves!"

Looking out the side of the car they could see the armored truck match speed. "Listen if you want my help then you listen to my music." The large man opened up the door and promptly hopped onto the side of the armored truck, holding on for dear life.

There wasn't much to grab on to but this wasn't his first rodeo. Only this time things were different. While he had gotten used to his fancy footwork there seemed to be a skip in the cd, throwing off his rhythm.

His hand slipped off the side of the moving truck and as he began to fall, he could see his future in dance slipping away. He closed his eyes, and waited for the unforgiving pavement to make its harsh embrace.

However, he was surprised to feel the embrace of a man in leather grabbing him just before the street did.

Opening his eyes, he saw none other than Chat Noir staring back at him with only one thing to say to the criminal. "Hey man, I saw your performance the other day in Hamilton, sure it wasn't Broadway, but it was still great. Look, long story short, do you think you might be able to get me two tickets this weekend, I know it's short notice but, I've got a date."

Terry had never been so inclined to agree.

* * *

"You got us tickets to see Hamliton— by catching the bad guy and basically intimidating him into giving you tickets."

Waking a sleeping Marinette may have not been the best idea— she had been resting as she had apparently been able to feel a cold fast approaching and she was trying to get it away before it really started.

Chat coiled into himself at the weight of her girlfriend's glare. "I mean… to be fair I saved his life first, and I don't think he was really all that bad of a guy. Just a bit... lost? My father's actually trying to be a parent these days and from what the therapist's been saying, I need teenager responsibilities, and one of those is doing house chores and an allowance— I already spent that this week."

It was true, in the fact that Gaberial Agreste was trying to do better. He even started to go to therapy— he kept quiet about the whole Hawkmoth situation, of course— and explained how he had been depressed and miserable without his wife and had been neglectful to his son, being completely honest with how horrible he had truly been.

He also explained how he was starting to see what he was doing wrong, and needed the help. He wanted to repair and bridge the relationship that he had broken with his son— something the therapist had been more than happy to help do. The first thing was to cut his hours as a model by a lot, and he did so in a snap.

Now Adrien was still modeling, but it was a loose schedule, and when Adrien needed to stop and take a break, or not do a photoshoot that day, he didn't. Along with that, he had free time to hang out with friends and to go places and explore within parental reasons. Gorilla still watched over him, but he was famous, and fangirls, no matter how hard to try to get away, could be persistent.

His mother's funeral had been held shortly after— a way for the family to say their final goodbyes, and neither son or father could deny how good it felt to get that.

It was _freeing._

Snapping out of his thoughts, he was greeted with Marinette's glare growing stronger. "Don't you dare tell me you spent it on those new Ladybug and Chat action figures."

His hand went to rub along the back of his neck. "Maybe."

Her glare crumbled as she sighed and dropped her hands from where they rested on her hips. "I swear, kitty. You are gonna be the death of me one of these days."

He smiled, knowing she wasn't holding any real anger towards him and went to move to close the distance by wrapping his arms around her waist, lips brushing against her hairline. It was hard to be mad at her when she was dressed in a fluffy pink bathrobe and slippers with bedhead crowing her head.

It was just so cute and if Chat wanted to gush over his girlfriend, then he very well could, thank you very much"I know."

"Just where was _I_ during all of this?"

Chat froze at her question, eyes dancing rapidly around the room as he tried to slowly drawl out the answer that he knew would get him in trouble. "I may….'ve...you know… let you sleep while I just took care of it myself."

She pulled back, eyebrow arched. "You did what now?"

He reigned her back in, crushing her to his chest. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

She sighed deeply at his attempts to change the subject. "Am I gonna have to worry about you becoming an impulsive shopper now?"

He looked at her with deep care and love written all over his eyes. It was so hard not to look at her and think about how lucky that he had all the good in the world right in front of him. If he wasn't the luckiest man alive, no one was. "No, princesspa, not at all… I may have also bought an Optimus Prime figure for 24.95… Love you!"

There it was. She threw her head back and groaned. "Ugh, Chat…"

He slipped his arms around her waist and tipped her backward, swinging her from side to side and trying to pepper her face with as many kisses as he could. "C'mon, you know you love me. I even stopped by to see if I could rouse my fair princess for an ice cream date."

Marinette giggled at the playfulness, but once she was righted on her feet, sighed once more.

Chat could see her about to say something and quickly interjected. "Before you say anything… I kinda did it on purpose, well I mean of course I did it on purpose because I bought them, but I mean spending all of my money at once. Ever since mom passed, dad would give me anything I wanted when it came to money and possessions. But now that things are changing I have limits now, and while I'm sure he would be willing to help me out if need be, I don't want to be the spoiled rich kid that can get anything he wants. I know it sounds odd, but I more or less wanted to know what it was like to be broke for a bit. That way I can actually learn the value of things."

Marinette shifted her head in a playful sass. "Like the value of three toys."

He tried to look offended, with a mock gasp and hand to his heart as if the pain was now nestled there because of her words. ."Ahem, highly accurate, articulating figures."

His attempts didn't work too well, she always knew how to read him anyways. "I don't have a problem with it, Gattino, I'm not embarrassed or anything like that. But come on, let's call a spade a spade, shall we?"

"You know you're right. But long story short, I realized we haven't gon on a date since the theater and that was nearly two weeks ago. You would think with Hawkmoth retired people would just enjoy they're emotions and relax with family, but nope, now that he's gone you have bank robbers, street racers, people f-"

Just as she was about to get her sentence out, Chat's ears twitched, picking up a distant sound. His heart almost plummeted to his stomach at the cry that reached his ears. "Help! Please help somebody!"

They gave each other a quick nod as Marinette quickly took on her transformation and they fled through the backdoor, making sure not to be seen.

Neither wanted to acknowledge the fear and dread that boiled in their stomachs at the prospect of what they were going to have to face.

* * *

"Someone about to fall from a high place…"

As horrible as it sounded, this was honestly a better scenario of the man that was dangling from a window cleaner operator. Even with knowing that the butterfly miraculous was safely in Master Fu's hands— as Gaberial had told them, for some reason, he was still in hiding; they figured with more than a couple people knowing his identity he wanted to remain unknown for the time being no matter what— the cries for help sliced through still fresh wounds that didn't even have a month of healing yet.

But the father was still there. The thought this might just be caused by Hawkmoth, or Myura, someone out to get them. It was a slow process, getting back to the way things were— that was for sure, but they would get there.

Bolting forward, Ladybug used her yo-yo to attach to the building, rising herself high to grab the man before his grip gave out.

However, she was too late as the man began to crash to the ground below her. It wasn't a moment later she heard the familiar sound of Chat's baton digging into the pavement as he rose as fast as he could, catching the man nearly three stories from the ground.

Landing safely back on the ground, Chat took a moment to let the man breath. "Are you alright? Did anything happen to cause you to almost fall?"

The man was still catching his breath but finally replied. "Nothing out of the ordinary, my cleaning solution got knocked over and I slipped on it. If it wasn't for you two I really would have been a goner."

Chat blinked for a moment. "So no butterflies, or blue feathers, just some slippery solutions?"

The man gave him a gentle smile now that he was firmly back to reality. "Yeah, nothing like that. Just an accident. I don't know what you two did to Hawkmoth but I haven't seen a single one of my friends be akumatized in nearly two months. Heck, I even got into a fight with the spouse this morning and nothing. Don't get me wrong, I gotta go home and apologize but neither one of us turned into monsters, so that's saying something. Now about their cooking turning into a monster, well that's another story."

And that was that, no dark plot, no evil super monster, just a guy falling from a building because his window cleaner spilled. Out of all the things they had to get used to, everyday events were the hardest. Getting a normal amount of sleep, going to school on time. While people certainly gave them work to do, with crime slowly coming back into the light, it was definitely not as unforgiving as fighting supervillains three times a week.

As the two walked away, they finally had a sense of relief knowing that for this first time in a very long time, they didn't save the city, or the Eiffel tower, they could take comfort in knowing that they saved a families world by simply catching a man falling fast to the ground.

Yes, it was odd, and strange to say the least, but no doubt a wonderful feeling.

* * *

They were quick to find an alleyway to transform back into Adrien and Marinette.

Once out in the open, Marinette grabbed for his hand, pulling him along to the park, and kist as they settled top look at the Ladybug and Chat statue, she turned to face him, moving to wrap her arms around his neck and kissed the corner of his mouth in a small peck. "So, about that ice cream date…"

Just as he opened his mouth to reply, a ding went off on Marinette's phone.

Letting go of Adrien— said boy settling his arms around her waist to still feel her touch, he leaned over to watch as she opened her phone to see who it was.

Her face scrunched in confusion. "It's a text from Master Fu." She faced it t his way so he could get a proper look. "And… he wants us to meet him tonight at the Eiffel tower."

The ice cream date would definitely have to be put on hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband’s Thoughts: So hands down that cold open was me. My dad was driving past an armored car when Mamma Mia started playing on the radio and my sick twisted mind just started laughing away at the thought of professional criminals robbing a moving car to the theme of Mamma Mia. Also Terry is inspired heavily from Terry Crews.


	18. Balcony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break, but we’re back with this chapter, and I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Also, whos’ excited to watch Chat Blanc? (Felix too, of course) I just need to know what’s all gonna happen!
> 
> I’m not a patient person. XD

"What do you mean you never received the miraculous?"

Master Fu's eyes twitched from side to side, head turning to make sure that they were not being eavesdropped— even though it was the middle of the night with not too many people that had any need to visit the Eiffel tower so late.

"I mean." He whispered, forcing the teens to lean in slightly so that they could hear. "I never received any miraculous. I was not there when your father left them on my doorstep."

Marinette felt her world tilt on its axis and spun wildly off control. Everything she had thought had been without fear, every day that has passed in the three weeks that she had accounted for them to be safe, wasn't. They weren't in the clear.

It had all been a facade.

The only thing that brought her out of her inner monologue of self doubt and almost loathing was the sharp intake of breath next to her. Adrien was stiff as a bored, color fading from his skin, and his eyes becoming lost in the haze of his fumbling mind.

Marinette was quick to cling to his side, making to be an anchor and to keep him standing in his suddenly changing viewpoint. "Does.. does-" He tried to swallow the pain that was stuck in the back of his throat, but it did little to quell it. "Does that mean my father never gave up his miraculous? Is he still Hawkmoth?"

Master Fu clasped his hands behind his back, lips pursed in thought. "I very much doubt it. I was around when your mather's funeral was held. As crases as this sounds, Adrien, your father's emotions were one hundred percent genuine. No, I'm afraid this is someone else's doing."

The weight Marinette had been holding lessened as the fear that dropped onto Adrien's shoulders slowly vanished. His breathing started to slow and return to normal and when her boyfriend was more steady on his feet, she could tell he was going to be okay.

She kept her hold on him. Just to be safe.

Adrien, while more sound in the idea that it wasn't his father, still looked weary at the prospect that there was still someone out there with the butterfly miraculous, and Marinette fully understood that. She was hoping for a long break from fighting villains herself if she was being honest.

It took a few seconds, but Adrien finally spoke up. "So… where does this take us then? What do we do next knowing that there's someone out there with Nooroo again?"

The elder man sighed, head bowing slightly. "I would suggest going to Gabriel. Maybe he knows someone who would want to get their hands on the miraculous. He's your best bet for the start."

Sharing a quick glance, the pair nodded, gave their goodbyes, and went off to get some much needed answers.

But something was screaming at them that the answers were not going to be as easy as they wanted them to be.

* * *

When they arrived at the mansion, his father was already helping set the dining table— something the therapist had given him a task to do, along with Adrien— eyes immediately brightening at the sight of his son and his girlfriend. "Adrien, you're home. I was beginning to worry— what's wrong?"

Marinette knew the fear was well implanted on their faces, they had no way of hiding what was boiling in their bodies. They actually thought things were safe. Just for once. "Do you know anyone that could've gotten their hands on the butterfly miraculous?"

Shock slapped itself across the older man's face before his brows dropped with confusion. "I mean, yes, but I gave it to the guardian— she had no way of getting her hands on it— "

"Who's she?" Adrien growled out.

That was when the situation dawned on Gabriel, because he knew the attitude wasn't directed at him, but whatever had happened was take with the utmost importance. "Lila Rossi. Your classmate. She knew about my misdeeds and was almost my accomplice. If anyone would want the butterfly, it would be her. But I thought the guard—"

Marinette shook her head, cutting him off. "No. He never received it. He thought you were just hiding in the shadows for the moment before we told him who you were. Master Fu had already switched locations because you found out his identity. I was so angry that day, I forgot that he wouldn't be reachable at the address that I gave you."

His tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth. "This is quite the turn of events. Something tells me that if you show up at Milie. Rossi's house, the likelihood of you finding her there would be very low."

Marinette wanted to _scream_. Of course, this would happen. Catching a break seemed to be near impossible lately. But she had to stay strong, centered. "Okay, we'll see what we can find from her mom, and make do with what we find. If you think of anything else that could help, please call us as soon as you can."

He nodded, allowing them to leave.

Things… were definitely not looking up.

* * *

Madam. Rossi was in a worse panic than they were. They had arrived at her house— as Ladybug and Chat— and had asked for her daughter's whereabouts. That was when they took notice of her puffy swollen eyes, and tear stained cheeks as she explained to then that she had no idea where in the world her daughter had run off to and she had already contacted the police.

While she couldn't give the superhero much information as to where Lila could have gone, she did promise to contact them the second she knew anything.

After bidding the grief stricken mother goodbye, they took to the rooftops, trying to branch out and see what— if anything— that they could find that might've led them to their target.

Four, maybe five hours of frantic looking, and they had nothing. Not one trail, and any hope they were clinging onto slowly diminished. This was a game of cat and mouse, and they were obviously the mice.

Deciding a break was the best, they landed on a roof, and Ladybug let her transformation dissolve, fetching a cookie for Tikki. "She'd hardly eaten today." She explained when Chat gave her an odd look as top why she detransformed without having used a lucky charm. So long as they didn't, they could stay in their suits as long as they wished.

He nodded. "Plagg just ate, so he should be good."

It was still kind to ket their kwamis out every hour or so after being in their suits to feed them if they hadn't used their powers. Knowing Plagg, Marinette was sure he probably stopped Adrien while they were looking for Lila to get some food. "Gotcha."

Chat's shoulders slumped, and Marinette immediately moved in to hold him up, letting his head land on her shoulders as she squeezed him in her arms and started to circle soothing rubs into his back. "Is this ever gonna end?"

She wouldn't have that he had been her rock in her time of need, and she'd be his when he needed it. Pulling back, she pressed her forehead against his, silently demanding for him to open his eyes and look at her. "I promise, we'll be okay. We signed up for this. We're superheroes, and as hard as that is, we'll never really be done. There's always gonna be another bad guy, kitty. We just have to get through it. Like we always do."

He pulled her in, not allowing an inch of space between them, eyes now soft with ease at the sight fo her. The sky could be falling, and she knew he'd be just as content as long as he was looking at her. That was _everything._even with the world shattering around them, they had each other to hold onto. "How do you know it's gonna be okay?"

Even with the hesitation in his voice, she didn't stand down. Bringing her hand up to cup his face, her thumb brushed along the lines of his mask, feeling the pool of heat that was forming just a little. "Because it's you and me against the world, kitty. There's nothing that can beat that. Nothing."

His smile was true for the first tie that night. Dipping his head, he brushed his lips against hers just barely. "Yeah, princess. You and me against the world."

It always would be.

* * *

Paris, while having not experienced akuma's in a month's time, was still very much on edge. Ladybug and Chat had tried to quell their fears and tell them that all was good, but everyone had their guard up. Before Lila had come into the equation, they had no reason to believe it wasn't safe.

But now they knew and they weren't ready to go public about the information yet. They needed to know what was Lila's gameplan first and foremost before they made any rash decisions about what they wanted to do with the whole debacle.

Two nights after finding out about the possibility of Lila, Marinette was lounging on her couch, tea in hand as she watched a movie, when Adrien burst through the door, suited up, and looking frantic as ever, his eyes were scanning the livingroom as if anything could easily trigger something to just explode in the tiny room.

When she saw a piece of paper in his hands, it gave her her own reason to worry. "Kitty, what's that?"

He started to wave the piece of paper around wildly. Trying to give it to her, yet too afraid to let it go. "It's from Lila. I found it on your balcony. And it's… it's not good."

She snatched the paper from him, eyes scanning it. There were hardly any words, but that didn't make it any less threating.

All it had was a little black butterfly.

With the words written underneath it: _See you soon, Paris._

* * *

Scouring around the city the two could see every street littered with the small notes as more and more people began picking them up. It seemed that the wind itself was carrying them around as hundreds could be seen, block after block. The look of horror in everyone's eyes as they grasped at what the messages meant.

Ladybug was about to round a corner when she was confronted by a mother carrying her small child. "Ladybug, What is this?"

She had never met this woman in her life but the tone in her voice showed absolute trust when asking the question. Sadly, she didn't know the answer herself. Placing her hand on the mothers she offered the best she could give. "Chat Noir and I are finding out right now. For the moment, there doesn't seem to be anything saying this isn't more than some sort of prank." She winced as she prepared the next part.

"That being said if anything does happen, please take shelter until the situation dies down."

There was pain in the mother's eyes, a pain that had gone away for the citizens of Paris, but never for her. As she kept running through the city all she could think was how people had been responding to this.

She and Chat had taken care of Hawkmoth as best as they could, and while things still weren't perfect with Gabriel, they knew he wouldn't go back to what he had been. So seeing the pain on others' faces, a pain she knew she couldn't fix, it ate at her more than it ever had. It could have been avoided. It could have been stopped entirely if any of them had just taken a moment to breathe and think things through. But she couldn't change it. The best she could do was end the damage and so after an entire evening stopping at every apartment that had a balcony, she was at a loss. Her and Chat both.

All over the city, these notes had been falling from above yet when asked, not a single person saw something out of the ordinary. Nobody had broken into their house, nobody magically appeared. It just couldn't be explained. Whatever was happening, there wasn't any reason behind it. Whether it was Lila or somebody else in control of the Butterfly Miraculous, they had not once even shown their face to anyone. Maybe it was just a prank.

Maybe somebody picked up the Miraculous and tried to pawn it for some quick cash. And maybe spending the entire evening running around as the heroes of Paris might have scared people a little more than it comforted them. Taking out her yoyo, Ladybug flipped through her contacts until she saw the one person she knew would always answer.

Chloe.

* * *

"This just in. After an odd chain of events where, what appears to be threats from a retired Hawkmoth, have been spread around the city, None other than Ladybug and Chat Noir have set up a meeting later tonight at the hotel to give everyone the facts about these menacing papers." The screen went black soon after. Gabriel couldn't stand to watch another moment.

"I can't believe I was so desperate to cause all this. Just little scraps of paper and my Adrien and Marinette have to calm down the entire city. What have I done to these people." There was a familiar clack upon the floor as Gabriel's body stiffened.

"It hurts, doesn't it? Knowing that you are the cause of all this pain. Over one person, you could never get back. I'd bet you'd do anything to make it right."

Before he could manage to leave his chair there was a bright light covering his face, and the last thing he could see was the monster he helped create.

* * *

Ladybug held the microphone tightly in her hand, trying to get a good hold on herself to try to calm the sea of people around her. The hotel, while she knew it was big she never expected this many people, was packed from wall to wall with reporters, all shouting over each other.

"Who is this new Hawkmoth?"

"How could you let the miraculous getaway?"

"Do you have any leads as to where they might be!?"

Chat had had enough though. Bolting up, he swiped for a microphone and made sure his voice would be heard among theirs. "We don't know much about this new threat, but we're doing everything humanly possible to stop it. We'll protect Paris as we always have, so please, in the meantime, if you would just stop. I promise this will be handled."

Passing the mic to his partner, she stood to attention as well, but he could see the exhumation in her eyes. "Chat's right. Look." She took a long breathe, trying to find her focus. "I know this is hard to hear. Especially after all we've been through. But we're going to work with what we have to be as fast as we can. But we have to be diligent about it too. One wrong move and we're in trouble. But in the end, I know we'll find the villain."

One reporter actually raised their hand, to which Ladybug nodded for her to speak. "You promise to take care of this though, right? I don't mean to be rude like some of my co-workers." She turned her glare on the rest of them next and behind her. "I get it that you're just people under the suits as well, you gotta see how terrified the city is."

Ladybug nodded. "I understand, trust me, I do. We won't rest until we have something to give you. But until then, I promise the city will be as safe as can be. It doesn't look like the new Hawkmoth has any plans to show their face for the time being, so for the moment, try to do your daily routines as much as you can. You're safe for now."

While her words had been true as they could, didn't last long as the hotel doors were torn off their hinges and flew across the room, and narrowly missing the two supehers— who ducked just in time.

And in came one Gaberial Agreste.

With an all too familiar butterfly shape around his face. "Mistress Moth says it's time to run now."

No one really had the time to scream before he was enveloped in harsh dark smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband’s thoughts: Yeah, sorry for the absents, it’s just… We are heavy Love Square shippers and the past three or so episodes have really been testing us. That with work and school, it’s been a lot. However we want to finish this proper for everybody. So we thank you for your patience with us and hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter.


	19. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post, but here we go! I hope you enjoy! :D

"I swear if you put up one decoration, kitty, I'm going to hang you over the fireplace by your tail!"

An idol threat for sure, but as he pulled down the plastic skeleton he thought that just maybe he shouldn't start placing Christmas decorations up the day after Halloween.

_Nah._

He placed the small snowglobe on top of the mantle and turned to give her his best Chat grin.

There was a twitch in her eye before she took a deep breath. "Gabe! My husband is putting up Christmas stuff again!"

There was a soft smile that broke through his fake one. Husband. Oh, how that word had such a nice ring to it.

It took a moment, but his father finally made it down the steps with a small flower pot filled with all sorts of autumn colored flowers. "Now son, we have an entire month until Christmas and while I know I wasn't there for you for a time, there is still a lesson to be learned here on the value of patience. Now, Marinette has cookies in the oven that are about to go off. While she is grabbing those we can decorate with some more timely decorations."

There was a look of shock on Marinette's face. "Oh shoot, I completely forgot about those." She said as she booked it out of the room and into the kitchen, not bothering to spare another glance at the two men.

Without a moment longer, Gabriel looked down at Adrien and slipped one of his credit cards in his son's hand. "I'll create a distraction tonight. You go to the store and get as many holiday decorations as you can."

There was that smile again. It felt odd on Adrien's face but, over the many years of actually trying, his father knew just how to put it there.

Right here, right now, his life was perfect.

* * *

The glow felt strange around his eyes as he looked down through a sickening purple tint to the single amethyst rose that lay on his son's chest.

That was when her voice broke through his thoughts. "What do you think he's dreaming about, Null-Father? You know it has to be good. After all, it is paradise."

There was a tremor that shot through Gabriel's spine. "This is wrong Lila, you know it is."

He could not see her yet he could feel the smile on her lips as she spoke, sweet and sugary on the tip of her tongue as the words bounced off, but with an edge of steel and pain just lingering beneath. "Yet, you remain powerless to stop it. You know how these powers work, but you're still a puppet. Don't feel bad though. I'm not asking for anything from you. In fact, I'm giving you everything you want. They're asleep, living their perfect lives in interconnected dreams. Happy 'till the day they die."

* * *

Credit card in hand, Adrien walked down every aisle he could, looking for only the best decorations.

However, he didn't make it too far into the store before his father burst through the doors screaming at the top of his lungs. "Adrien! Adrien! She found out! She found out about us!"

Adrien turned around to see his father to see him in a panic, the likes of which he had not seen on the man's face for some time. "Marinette found out, and she's on her way. Buy whatever in your cart and book it back to the car. I'll try to hold her off for as long as I…"

There was a hitch in his voice that cut his sentence short.

"Dad, are you okay?"

There was something so pure in his father's eyes when he looked back up to him. "What did you just call me?"

Okay, that was a bit of an odd question.

Adrien didn't quiet coil sat the question, but he did take a step back in surprise. "Dad… You know, father, pappa, that sort of thing."

It took a moment but his father seemed to brush it off and when he did, there was something a bit off about the man. He didn't have the same smile he had just moments prior, yet there was something in his eyes that just screamed joy.

Adrien tried again, voice softer as he tried to pull his dad away from wherever he was. "Dad, are you alright?"

He was about to speak when Marinette appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "I cannot believe you two. I leave you alone for one second and you two go on a shopping spree, without me."

His father let out a little huff at that and that same glimmer he had in his eye seemed to double for just a brief instant. "Come on you two, if we're going to do this I should at least be with so you don't by something too nerdy."

* * *

He could still feel the flower on his chest, even with him having some control, he had to admit, Lila had taken to the Miraculous as though it were made for her. He expected some resistance but there wasn't any, nor was her voice present as he roamed through his son's dream.

He was weary, however, what he wasn't prepared for was just how normal everything was in this fantasy. When he had created akumas, they were always nightmares, but this, this was downright mundane. How could this be his son's paradise, let alone his girlfriends?

As they walked through the fictitious store, items began to appear and disappear seemingly at random. It took a moment for him to realize that whatever Adrien and Marinette looked away from were the items that flashed out of existence. It was nearly perfect. The world around them only existed for the two of them. He was out of that equation and if he wasn't the one in focus, perhaps, he could find a way to pull the strings and snap them out of it.

In a blink of an eye, the three were back to what looked like a combination of both his and the Dupain-Cheng households with Christmas decorations everywhere. It was at this point it hit the elder man. 'Oh my gosh, my son's perfect world is a sitcom… I really should have been there more than television."

Even in his parental condescending mind, he knew he had to stay focused. Break Marinette and Adrien from this. They needed to be free to fight whatever Lila was doing on the outside. Yet through all the ridiculous setups, he couldn't deny the look on his son's face and it tore at the man knowing that something so illogical simple was all he ever wanted. Most kids his age would beg for the life he had, all the money and fame.

But not Adrien. 'This is wrong…' he thought. No matter how happy he was, this wasn't real, and whatever magic the akuma had granted him was making sure they didn't see that. This world was perfect in every single way, yet there was one thing lacking.

Pictures of his mother.

While in reality, they had done they're best to move on, Gabriel could tell seeing her body brought up some old wounds and while Gabriel himself never attempted to move on in that time, it was clear that Adrien did. That was until he saw her, preserved in her glass tomb. Sure he has moved forward, but seeing her in such a state had undone so much, so in a way, it made sense that his perfect world would be free of a scar so fresh. Thinking fast, Gabriel ran up to his son and clasped a hand around his ear making sure only his son could hear him.

"This has been such a wonderful day, what a shame your mother wasn't here to see it."

* * *

In less than a moment, it felt like Adrien could breathe again. As though there was this invisible force suffocating him without his knowledge. As he looked around he saw the world around him begin to crumble yet the only things remaining were Marinette and his father. Both trapped in a white, empty void. The light hurt his eyes but no matter how much he wanted to close them he knew he shouldn't for fear of falling back into the dream. He reached out for Marinette but couldn't feel her even though she clearly responded to his touch.

"What is this?" He asked.

His father walked up to him, clearly aware of the void surrounding them.

"You're asleep. Somewhere between fantasy and reality. The girl Lila, she used me… she used my guilt to Akumatized me. The three of us are passed out among the crowd of people that gathered for your conference."

There was an ache in the pit of his stomach. "But… it felt so real… I was happy. I know that was real! You were happy."

The shame on his father's face was ever present. "It wasn't real. I love you son, but we can't avoid our pain. That's what put us in this situation. The world you were in can't happen. There can't be a world without consequences and pain. Without pain, we lack the ability to see what we do to others. It's because of that pain that you were able to break me free from my delusion."

Adrien's eyes were begging him to be lying. "But...but I wanted it to be real. I need it. Why can't this happiness be real?"

Resting his hands on his son's shoulders, Gabriel started straight into his eyes, showing an amount of care he hadn't done in a long while. "While we might be close like that someday, it's important to know that it takes time and it will be hard the entire way. But you can't get something from nothing. We will be, someday. And it won't be perfect, but it'll be ours. Now please, son. Wake up."

* * *

Taking a breath Gabriel saw that both his son and Marinette were now free of the void, yet there was something still lingering that he couldn't place. Out in the distance, there was a familiar echo from a voice he had not heard for the longest time.

With every nerve in his body, he fought the urge to run toward it. It wasn't real… nothing in this world was. Before he could fight the temptation any longer the world around him went black.

_"I am proud of you, my love."_

* * *

Opening his eyes he saw Marinette and Chat— Marinette's kwami silently munching away at a cookie, as she probably used her power to help dekaumatize him— standing above him, eyes curious as to his next move. As life began to return to his body he bounced up with the oddest of sensations. "Am I bleeding? Why aren't I bleeding? Why aren't I hurting? I feel like I would be hurting?"

Marinette gave him a smile, sincere and just a hint of amused. "Nope, all the damage you inflicted was made right."

He still felt dazed, like he wasn't properly connected to the world around him yet. "But I threw myself around and hit buildings, it's like I can remember the pain but can't at the same time. This feels so incredibly wrong. I can't believe this is what it felt like?! I have so many more apology letters to write."

Chat knelt down, offering a hand on his back in reassurance. "It's okay, dad, just take a deep breath."

Looking around Gabriel could see the entire block cleared of people. "What happened to everybody?"

Ladybug was the one to answer as she glanced around the room. "Well, we broke the Akuma but you were out for about another hour after that. Seeing as this was your first time being publicly Akumatized, people more or less felt it best to give you your privacy."

"That-"

He grabbed his head, remembering Ladybug knocking him against the side of a building before falling under his trance.

"- rather considerate."

After he collected himself Marinette looked at him with a curious gaze.

Seeing her odd look, he couldn't stop himself from asking, "What's going on?"

Her head tilted, as if she was the curious cat instead of his son. "Back in the trance. You were talking with Adrien, trying to get him to snap out of it, but… what you said. That night where everything went downhill. You weren't the only one responsible. Ever since Adrien and I first met we have been circling around each other hoping that one would fall for the other, and when it happened, well… we weren't at our best. To be honest I know our relationship isn't going to be perfect, especially with the masks. But…"

He stopped her. "Why are you telling me this?"

She looked slightly saddened but not at the same time. It was a look of caring. "You told Adrien, he can't avoid the pain you have caused him… and well. Neither can we. In the time we've known each other we've caused each other a lot of pain, not on purpose, but it was still our actions, nonetheless. I think you just helped us realize that while we are all a bit responsible for this mess."

She took one of the flowers laying on the ground and handed it to Gabriel.

"But that doesn't make us villains for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's Notes: So in this chapter there is a white void in the world between realities. This little void was my way to show everyone's depressions. Now I know I can't speak for everyone so I won't but to me it seems Depression likes to hide itself as this dark thing when , at least to me, it's not. Depression is blinding and while you may have people around you, it makes you feel as though you can't truly connect. In this chapter it takes Everyone breaking out of their fantasies to realize that while reality is not perfect by any means, it can be something worth living for when the effort is put into it. Now please don't think I'm saying happiness is a pep talk away, anyone who tells you that is trying to sell you something, or is a cultist, sometimes both. No, while it is a nice thought, I'm no therapist, it's just a simple message for a not so simple problem.


	20. Pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea that as things progress, even as Lila has her reign of terror and whatnot, Marinette and Adrien find time to heal. And sometimes, healing comes in all different forms.
> 
> Like… one way being opening up to have some fun— of the pranks verity.
> 
> Adrien's Chat side may've come out just a bit more. XD
> 
> P.S: No ballon were harmed in the making of this chapter.

It had been well over a month fighting the new Mistress Moth as she called herself and over that time, both Adrien and Chat, and Marinette and Ladybug had been using their voice around the city to keep spirits up and it took a bit but things were working quite well.

At first, people were devastated over the thought of a new villain looming over Paris, but in the time the original Hawkmoth was in power, people began to set up plans and it was that train of thought that helped even more with a slightly more inexperienced Mistress Moth.

However, what Lila lacked in wisdom, she more than made up for in cunning. Whatever they did, they couldn't get a single clue as to where she was and what her next steps were. In some ways, she was proving to be worse than Gabriel, they didn't have a motive as to why she was doing this. And in that, didn't have a way to get her to back down.

But even so, life had to go on, just as it had with the old Hawkmoth, no matter how much worse she may have been. They couldn't just stop living. So, in the meantime, they went back to their lives and enjoyed every second they could get without an attack. For Adrien, that meant getting to do something he hadn't thought of since well before his mother's passing.

He had waited all day but his father had finally made his way home from the market. It was simple but elegant in its own way. A single water ballon placed perfectly on the top of the entry door. A wicked smile spread across his face when he heard the sounds of footsteps make their way to the entrance.

He hid behind his father's desk, ready to jump out the moment the bucket of water made contact with his father's head.

But there was something a bit off. The footsteps seemed to echo in the hallway that were even more prominent, like a shadow of more footsteps than just his own as he approached the door to his study. And then Adrien could swear he heard his father talking… oh no.

"So I was thinking," The second voice was soft as she was invested in whatever project she was showing his father. "That if you used the silk more as an accent rather than the main fabric, it might be a bit more striking without overdoing it. That's why the latest-"

That was when he heard the splash.

And that was when he feared for his life.

Adrien's eyes widened as he popped out from behind his father's desk, a sheepish grin splattered on his face when Marinette let out a little mouse like squeak upon the icy water's contact. Her usual attire now soaked and clung to just about every curve of her body. And that would've been a sight for an entirely other reason— teenage boy minds and all— but as she stood in shock, hand flying to push away her now matted hair, Adrien knew one thing.

It was not time to be thinking of any heated thoughts about the love of his life in that particular moment.

In walked Gabriel from a few paces behind his girlfriend with the world's largest grin gracing his face. "So, did I ever mention my son's affinity to pranks when he was younger? Drove me mad. But Emilie always kept his...hijekis at bay."

Looking at his dearly beloved, he couldn't help but feel the tremors that were currently radiating off her presence.

In a moment her head snapped up to look at him with hellfire in her eyes. "Spots on."

There was a brief moment of fear in his father's eyes before he screamed out a single word.

_"Run!"_

Without hesitation, Ladybug whipped out her yo-yo, yelling out the all too familiar Lucky Charm.

As the ladybugs dispersed, there was, what could only be described as a cannon, mounted on Ladybug's shoulder.

Adrien took a couple, calm, steps backward at the sight of the large device. "Now, before we do anything rash, let's just think about-"

The sound only thought to be known to the Egyptians foolish enough to follow Moses into the sea filled the room as the cannon erupted in an awesome display of waterworks.

Before long, the water had spread to the kitchen as Adrien grasped onto the door frame for dear life, hearing his father, very nonchalantly comment. "Eh, needed a remodel anyway."

When the poor boy was finally able to catch his breath, he heard the unmistakable sound of the cannon reloading.

* * *

"Come on out, Kitty! I've got five minutes of fun left, so you better give me your A-game!"

There was a tremor in her chest as she looked around the room for any sign of moment. "Claws out!"

Without a chance to blink, a chunk of the wall beside her burst open as the pipes had been ripped open by a pair of cat claws, soaked her down to the bone."You're dead, kitty. Do you hear me!"

Her feet had never felt so light as she sprung into the air, cannon in tow as she shot a beam of water down through the hole her boyfriend had created, cracking the linoleum floor in the process.

Gabriel looked down at the cracked floor giving a small huff. "I always liked hardwood better, at least now this gives me the chance to add heated floors before January."

Seeing as Gabriel was taking this in stride, Ladybug ran through the— now twice as large— hole, both her and Chat had created and was surprised to see no sign of her favorite kitty.

"Hey, princess…"

She couldn't for the life of her make out where his voice was coming from. "Did you know, dad and I have a reserve water supply separate from the city?"

Her eyes wince at that. "You wouldn't…"

She could almost hear his smirk filled up his entire face, stretching from ear to ear — even though she couldn't see it. "Oh… I think I would. Want to know a secret, Bugaboo?"

The last beep on her miraculous rung out, causing her mask to drop. Smiling through her teeth, she gave into his ploy. She started to make small circles, eyes searching high and low as to where he could be. "What's that, kitty?"

"Ever since our reveal, dad and I have been talking about this house and all the memories, and how much pain these halls hold. That's why, since Dad never really spent much during his term as Hawkmoth, we would have the money for a heavy remodel."

There was a single spark that split her head as she caught his meaning. "Now, Chat… Let's not be hasty. A remodel means there has to be something left to remodel in the first place. Plus don't cats hate water…"

"Princess..."

Oh, she was gonna skin this cat.

"Yes…?"

He bounced out from a hidden cove over to her, dragging her back over to the water boiler, and putting the air piece of his baton to her mouth, making sure that she would be able to breathe. He pressed his claws to the boiler without another warning.

_"Cataclysm."_

* * *

Looking at the cracked floors Gabriel heard the eruption as much as he felt it as the two teens were thrown out by a wave of water heading its way out the front door.

He sighed, seeing what was already to come. "Not how I thought this would go down, but when in Rome." Reaching in his pocket, Gabriel took out an old flip lighter and aimed for the sprinkler system high above. Before he could even flip the thing open, he was overtaken by the wave, and, for what he could only imagine, both his son's knee and Marinette's elbow.

Being pushed outside the water dissipated as they were laying on the cold sidewalk, onlookers confused as to why Gabriel Agrests and the cities top superheroes were soaked to the bone in a now demolished manor.

Taking a deep breath, Chat looked to one of the children gather around the site.

Gabriel tried to think of a quick way to fix the scene that the bystanders found them in. "That had to be the biggest akuma I have ever seen. Almost lost my future daughter in law," Marinette's playful huff was noted in the background. "While my son was out at a modeling shoot. Thank goodness Chat Noir showed up to save the day."

Marinette smiled at the blatant lie and looked to her soaked kitty. "So, wherein your genius plan did you think about where this family is going to stay until the place gets rebuilt?"

He sent her his best smile. "I don't know. But what I do know some bakers in town who are always accepting of unexpected guests."

“Of course we will, but," Her eyebrow furred as a thought hit. "You _do_ realize you just destroyed your house, _right?_ All joking aside, you really just destroyed a house."

“Go big or go home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's thought's: Oh. wow this was a fun one. Something light hearted but also a little thing to show them all moving forward. In a big way that house had become a prison, not just to Adrien. Gabriel spent so much time in that house, not just his villain lair. The best thing they could do was start over… However that does mean Marinette's place is going to be a little crowded for the foreseeable future. Can't wait to see how that fits into everything.


	21. Cold Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate cold. Living in the state that I do, I absolutely loathe it.
> 
> I work in a pizza place and when it's slow, and I've finished everything on my to-do list as far as chores go, I go in the back and stand by the oven. I wear a long sleeve shirt.
> 
> The snow is just starting.
> 
> My co-workers are concerned about my cold body temperature.
> 
> I don't do cold. XD

Cold nights were the worst. With winter finally making its presence known, Marinette wanted nothing more than to simply burrow away— being the holder of the ladybug miraculous probably didn't help that fact too much— under fifty weighted blankets and shut the rest of the cold world out.

As far as fighting akuma's in this weather, well that wasn't too bad. Her suit protected her for the most part, as Chat's did for him. All in all, it wasn't the worst situation she found herself in, no matter how much she cursed Lila for bringing the akuma's in the first place.

But no, the worse was probably in school. The heaters, while did they did offer some protection from against the bitter cold, didn't help a lot. Which sucked, because she could only fit on so many layers, even with designing most of her own clothing.

Adrien though, being the best boyfriend that he was, begged Alya to let him trade seats with him, just for a short while so that he could snuggle up to Marinette and try his best to keep her warm.

Her frozen heart alone melted at that.

With a face eating grin, Alya gave an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle to her best friend, and scooted from her seat and made a B line to sit next to Nino.

Marinette sighed. Alya had known they've been dating for months now. Would she ever stop acting like this was fresh news? As she snuggled into her boyfriend, stealing some of his warmth, Marinette doubted anything would ever really change between the four of them.

The rest of the students, teacher included, didn't bother to pay them any mind as to the affection that they were sowing one another. It was almost routine by now. The couple could never keep their hands off each other longer than five minutes really.

Which was mostly for bathroom purposes at best.

Peaking up from underneath her lashes, she eyed Adrien with a soft smirk. "She's never gonna quit, is she?"

Amused, he gave a little sigh of his own that ended in a chuckle of sorts. "Nope."

"We'd never trade her for anything, would we?"

"Never."

* * *

After all was said and done, and school was letting out for the day, Adrien didn't waste another second before finding a good hideaway to transform with Marinette in his arms and ran towards her house, making sure to keep her bundled in jackets, scarves, and anything that would provide warmth.

When they arrived, they found a note from their parents, letting the teens know that they had to run out and do some errands for dinner.

Dropping their bookbags off by the door, Chat plopped Marinette onto the couch, running to her bedroom and came back down with her duve in his claws. Popping whatever movie into the DVD disk, he once more lifts Marinette into his arms and making a little spin so the couch was underneath him, and flopped down with his princess in arm.

After adjusting a bit, he lays flat out on the couch— taking up just about the entire space— with Marinette on top. Nuzzling into his chest a bit more, he could feel the exact moment the tension the cold had caused drain and finally leave her body. "Get some rest, princess." He whispered.

Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, he himself relaxed as her breathing began to evens out, sure sign that she was slowly falling under the lull of sleep. With his cheek to the top of her head, Chat knew he was too awake to fall asleep, but he sure wouldn't miss this opportunity to cuddle his love, nor keep her from the cold.

Life may have not been perfect, but it was the best he could've ever asked for.

* * *

Their parents had shown up not even a half hour later with groceries in tow.

Tom and his father look between the teens, eyes ever so curious on both of them. "Son," Gabriel started out slowly as if talking to a child. "Why are you transformed? There hasn't been an akuma all day."

Chat snuggled just a bit tighter. "She's been cold since the winter. My suit has extra heat during this time, so I'm trying to offer her as much as I can."

The two older men shared a glace, lips pursed in thought before his father looked back with weird acceptance. "Well, okay then. Make sure to wake her for in time for dinner. I'm cooking tonight."

Chat internally groaned. His dad, while the man tried, was not the best cook.

Maybe he needed to out into the cold useless. That way he and Marinette could just play sick all day and cuddle in bed.

Yes, that sounded like a way better option. A less painful one too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's thought:
> 
> Gabriell walks into the room seeing Chat laying with Marinette.
> 
> "Why do you have your suit on?"
> 
> Adrien "It's cold… the suit protects from that."
> 
> Gabriell now flabbergasted "Why?! I cannot believe you would use your miraculous for something like that. That is truly a grievous misuse of their powers."
> 
> Adrien…
> 
> Tom…
> 
> Sabine…
> 
> Salty Tikki...
> 
> Half-asleep Marinette…
> 
> Gabriell "Nah, I see your point. Continue catting Spoon-Noir… Just cuddle your f*#king girlfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> Husband’s Note: So for the next prompt of Greek AU this chapter would more or less be Chat accepting Marinette into Mount Olympus, from her purspective at least. Little does she know of the chiseled greek god hiding behind the leather. However that’s not what we’re going for this month. Will they do the do, maybe. But I think it is best to let things simmer over time and not rush into things just for this side of the square. So for now this Olive Oil will remain Extra Vir… You know what an extra one hour nap won’t kill me.
> 
> Please ignore him. He hasn’t had any caffeine yet today XD


End file.
